Tears From The Moon
by DocHollidaysGal85
Summary: My name is Toni FairHeart and I'm 26. The Folchart's have been my neighbors and friends for longer than I can remember. When Mo asked me to visit Meggie's aunt with them, I didn't think I was going to be kidnapped by a man whose supposed to be a fantasy!
1. The Moon Princess & Kidnapped

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I only own Toni.**_

_**(A/N: I didn't like the last version of the story too much; everything (other than the main character's name and the prologue), are completely different. :-) Hope ya'll like it.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a young man whose heart was blackened by evil, sadness, and hate. Some say his parents abandoned him as a youth, others say he was raised by wolves, and others suggest he was simply born without a heart. As a child, this young man terrified vendors in local markets, forcing them to pay him if they did not want their wagons and trading booths burned to the ground. He stole from the rich and kept for himself and anyone who called him names would receive a nasty surprise in form a burning rag outside their children's window….This man continued to burn his enemies market stalls and homes until one day he was badly burned he began to fear fire. Without a fire to threaten others with, knives became his weapon of choice and obsession; his hate and evil continued to grow even after one of the most evil men in the Inkworld recruited him. Young Basta grew up never understanding what real love or friendship was….Until one evening.<em>

_ The teenage Basta never understood what his cohorts meant when they talked of lightning striking them, of their hearts pounding out of their chests, and of meeting a woman so beautiful and fair they couldn't stand to live without them. Until one evening, when he saw a young woman dancing in the moonlight, her hair was as fine as spun silver; eyes bright as gold; and had a voice that even the most beautiful siren would envy. After the two met, Basta would visit her each night always in the same spot, in middle of a magical grove where the two began to fall in love and Basta's hard heart began to soften. Angered by this sudden change, Capricorn sent Cockerell and Flatnose to follow their leader where they found the man dancing with none other than Olivia, the Moon Princess and the only heir to the Moon's magic. Cockerell, Volpe (fox) and Flatnose were determined to catch the princess so Capricorn could use her powers to frighten his foes and make him even more powerful. If he had control of the Moon Princess, then the moon's bright light could never once again shine through the shadow and weaken the mighty beast's powers._

_ Basta fought to protect Olivia and during the struggle a loud scream pierced the night. The moon's light blazed so brightly some say they thought it was already morning. The ground began to shake. Volpe had stabbed his blade through the Princess's stomach and insisted this had been an accident; as she lay dying she promised Basta she would one day return. As for the others, she created a powerful curse: One day, the men would be bestowed with "gifts" that would forever reflect their true inner ugliness and if they were not willing to turn from their evil ways a fair maiden with a pure heart would carry out the curse to end their wickedness once and for all. According to legend, the Princess whispered to Basta, "My love for you is never ending, I shall return one day, I swear. When I do know this: You will know me by the final tear I cried." Basta begged the Moon Princess to fight, but already she was too weak; unable to say anything else, a tear fell from her eye. The tear formed into the most beautiful black pearl Basta had ever seen. It vanished in a bright light before it hit the ground. The moment the pearl disappeared, Olivia passed away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Real World, 12 years later…<strong>_

"Thank you for going with us, Toni!" Meggie twisted around in the van's front seat and beamed at me.

"You're very welcome, sweetie," I smiled and tried to scoot away from Dustfinger a little. Although Mo's van was large, it was filled with books, bindings, new covers, and other assorted book binding equipment. Mo and Meggie had moved into the farm beside my parents' 7 years ago; I had been 18 at the time. Mo became like an uncle to me while he and my father became best friends, both were avid readers and loved books and the stories they had to tell. Meggie was the little sister I had always wanted; like her father, she loved books. Where most girls may have spent time in the clothing departments or jewelry stores, Meggie loved bookstores. When we had first met (Meggie had only been 3 or 4) and I saw how much she loved books I decided to try to get over my hate of reading; at first I thought it would be an impossible task, but after reading Journey to the Center of the Earth I began reading more. I love romance novels and Mo always teased me that a knight in shining armor would one day magically appear to 'take me away from all this.'

I had just graduated from a local community college with my Bachelor's degree and I was taking a few months off before going to America for my Master's. I listened to Meggie ask her father again who Capricorn was. I had to admit, I was starting to wonder too.

"Who is this Capricorn anyway?" I leaned forward, I knew Mo was in trouble from the way he glanced away and paled anytime the man's name was mentioned. "If…you're in trouble with this guy, Mo, I have a friend in law enforcement who can help you."

"No, that's alright. No one's in trouble," he glanced at me, "We're just visiting Meggie's great aunt Elinor, just like I said."

I looked over towards Dustfinger, who was telling Meggie about Capricorn. From what he was saying, Capricorn was a fearsome man who loved to terrify people and had the man power to spread fear around the Italian countryside.

Dustfinger continued, "Capricorn has many men. Most have been with him since they were children, and if Capricorn were to order one of them to cut off your nose or one of your years he'd do it without batting an eyelash. They like to dress in black like crows – only their leader wears a white shirt under his black jacket – and should you," he paused and glanced from Meggie to me, "Or you," his gaze returned to Meggie, "Ever meet any of them, then you both make yourselves small, very small, and hope they don't notice you. Understand?" He glanced at us both.

I nodded, Meggie nodded she had gone pale and looked terrified beyond words. I leaned forward and took her hand.

"It's going to be alright, Meggie. This Capricorn fellow is far away from us. Maybe if we're lucky his own cruelty will trigger karma and that will do him in?"

"Karma?" Dustfinger glanced at me, while Mo glared at him obviously angry at the man for terrifying his daughter.

"The things you do come back to you in three's. If you do something bad, then that negative energy comes back and you'll have three bad events. If you do something good, then three good things will happen." I shrugged, "My grandmom is a hippie back in America."

"Hippie?" Dustfinger asked, looking more confused than he had before.

"Never mind, Dustfinger," Mo sighed, "Toni, please stop confusing him."

* * *

><p>The trip to Elinor's had been long and dull but the excitement on Meggie's face when Dustfinger promised to juggle fire for her tonight was priceless. Elinor, I soon learned, did hate children and she distrusted strangers, meaning me and Dustfinger. I had no idea how she greeted Mo and Meggie, I had been grabbing my luggage, but I did know she greeted Dustfinger the way Ebenezer Scrooge greeted anyone who shouted 'Merry Christmas!'<p>

"One stranger in my house is quite enough, Mortimer! But two?" The older woman crossed her arms and stared at Mo so harshly I thought she would burn a hole through him. She glanced past Dustfinger and towards me, "She had better not be a thief or another fire dancer!"

"She's not. Toni, this is Elinor Loredon, Meggie's great aunt. She's a book collector and she can tell you anything you want to know about almost every book that's been published. Elinor, this is Antonia FairHeart. Her parents live next door to Meggie and I. Toni's a psychologist major, she is not a thief, and she's an amazing guitar player." Mo glanced at Elinor, "She's also a big sister to my daughter."

"Fine," Elinor sighed, "Your room is beside Meggie's. But if anything goes missing I'll have you and you match stick eating friend here arrested!" She turned and walked down the hallway, I raised an eyebrow; _wow, and I thought my grandfather was possessive and paranoid._

Mo sighed, "She wasn't thrilled to see me or Meggie either, Toni. I was hoping she'd be a…little nicer than this towards us."

I shrugged, "That's alright I'll just make sure to stay out of her way." I glanced at Dustfinger, "You might wanna do the same. Something tells me if it came between saving her books in a fire or us, she'd choose the books and lock us in a room together." I grunted as I picked up my gym bag and headed towards my room. I opened each door finding either a bedroom, a bathroom, a library, or another bedroom. I was about to give up when I found Meggie's bags against the wall in one room. I walked past Meggie's room and opened the door to an empty bedroom, Meggie was sitting in middle of the bed.

"Meggie, are you alright?" I asked startled as I walked in and dropped my bag at the foot of the bed. I pulled the elastic band off my wrist and pulled my shoulder length red hair into a pony tail.

Meggie looked up at me, "I just want to stay away from Elinor, that's all. She doesn't like me very much and I want to go home. Mo won't tell me what's really going on and Dustfinger won't say anything either! I heard them last night talking about Capricorn in the basement but Mo sent me back to bed." She frowned, "Did Mo tell you what's going on?"

I sat on the bed behind Meggie and pulled her into a hug, "No, he didn't kiddo. All he told me this morning was he was taking you to meet your great aunt and he asked me if I could come with you both. He told me your great aunt is…not quite a people person and you'd need someone to talk too when he was busy working."

Meggie wrapped her arms around mine, "Gwin has horns. When you were reading in the van, I got to pet him while he was eating. I felt horns and Martens don't have horns…do they?"

"I've never heard of a horned marten, but not all animals are the same you know," I smiled. "We're all different and we all have things that are unique to us."

Meggie glanced up at my hearing aids, when we first met she thought someone had stuck two battery backs into my ears. When I was little I had no problem with my hearing, it wasn't until I got sick when I was five that I almost lost that sense. The hearing aid amplified the sounds around me and I could hear almost everything but there were a lot of things I didn't notice. "I heard Elinor saying you can go into her library as long as you don't touch anything other than the Wizard of Oz book that belonged to your mom. Why don't we go check that out?" I slid off the bed and stood up, Meggie nodded after a moment.

"Toni," Meggie paused at the door, "Mo wouldn't hide anything from me if he didn't have too, would he?"

"No, Meggie, he wouldn't. I think he's trying to protect you by not telling you what he's thinking. Parents want to do everything they can to protect their children and they do what they think is best."

"But it's not always the best thing, like not telling me what's going on when I need to know. Mo's acting different; I know there's something wrong and…." She stopped when I opened the door.

"You wish there was a way to find out what it is and make it better," I finished for her. She nodded and I shut the door for a moment. "Meggie, do you remember on your tenth birthday how I had to go?"

She nodded, "You were really sad but you wouldn't tell me why."

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday. My father had a heart attack and we weren't sure if he was going to survive. When he got the hospital he had died for a minute and the doctors were able to bring him back. They have him a bypass surgery…he's not the same person he used to be. He can only speak in short sentences and his left arm doesn't work. But other than that, he's okay. If I had told you, you would you have been so busy worrying that you wouldn't have enjoyed your birthday."

"Yeah….But….What about you? Have your parents ever not told you something?"

I nodded, "More times than I can count," I opened the door again and walked towards the library with her. "The time I remember the best was when I was nine years old. I had just gotten home from school and there was a man walking through our house taking pictures and writing things down. My mom and dad told me he was a family friend who hadn't seen us in a while and he had a fascination with photography. Something didn't seem right and I kept asking but they repeated the same story. It wasn't until I graduated high school that they told me the man worked for an appraisal company...My parents had to sell off over half our farm so we could survive."

"I'm sorry," Meggie shoved her hands into her pockets as we entered the library.

"I'm not, if they hadn't have sold it you and Mo would have never moved in. That land stood empty for so long. The house your living in was actually a guest house my father and his brothers built long before I was born."

Meggie sat down on the window seat, "Do you think Mo will tell me one day what's going on?"

"Maybe when you're older," I shrugged, "I really don't know. What I do know is this: Your father loves you more than anything else in this entire world. No matter how angry or frustrated you get with him, never forget that."

* * *

><p>Spending the day under Elinor's scrutiny hadn't been easy; almost every time Meggie, Dustfinger, or I turned around she was there glaring at us. When I had attempted to read one of her books she had grabbed it away from me and snapped at me to keep my grubby hands off a priceless masterpiece. Now, hours later, I was sitting in my bedroom reading a paranormal romance novel while Dustfinger fire juggled outside for Meggie. He had invited me too but I was determined to have at least an hour to myself with <em>my<em> book _without_ Elinor Loredon sticking her nose into my business. I made myself a promise that if the woman were to ever visit my parents' farmhouse I would make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

The outside music suddenly got louder and I realized it was because the front door had opened. I dog eared the page of my book (something Mo and Meggie hated) and climbed off the bed. I was still in my denim jeans, my lilac purple Smurfs 'So many boys, so little time' t-shirt, and white socks. I would change into my pajamas after Elinor locked up and turned on her burglar alarm. I opened my bedroom door and walked out, either Meggie wanted to tell Mo or I about the fire juggling or she wanted a drink. I could see a strange shadow moving through the hallway.

"Meggie? Everything okay?" My stomach twisted, something was wrong. It was at times like these I wished I could hear better, I turned up my hearing aid's volume. The shadow stopped and I realized the shadow was four separate shadows. _Oh shit._ It wasn't until one of the dark figures opened the door of the library that the light cast out revealing the shadows to be three tall (one short), strong, and armed men. They all wore black suits and shirts except for the short man in front who wore a snow white shirt under his black jacket and a blood red rose tucked into the buttonhole. My mouth went dry and my heart jumped into my throat. Capricorn's men. _What the hell are they doing here?_

The short man, the leader of the black jackets, turned towards me and held up a shot gun. My heart raced and I almost thought about jumping to the floor.

"Step into the light," he rasped, "Slowly or I'll shoot."

I swallowed and put my hands into the air, I took a tiny and slow step forward and another. I walked into the edge of the library's light. I could see Mo standing up, looking startled and terrified. The man lowered his shotgun slightly and his eyebrow raised as his dark eyes traveled up and down my form.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He growled softly, "We were told an old hen, Silvertongue, and a kid were here. We weren't told about _you_."

"C'mon, Basta," the giant with the flat nose exclaimed, "We're here for the Silvertongue, not for a woman!"

"Shut up," Basta growled over his shoulder. His gaze returned to me, "We're taking her too. She's pretty and would brighten up the village…" he started as Mo came up.

"Toni run!"

Mo didn't have to tell me twice, I turned and ran towards the kitchen, intent on getting to the back door. Although I was running fast I felt as if gravity were against me, each step seemed to take forever. Each second turned into a minute. I felt as if I had weight in my shoes. Is this what terror did to a person? I had almost reached the kitchen door when a long and muscular arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and knocked the wind out of me. I was turned to face towards the flat nosed giant before I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I coughed and wheezed while multicolored stars burst in front of my vision. It wasn't until the giant entered the library that my senses returned. Before I could hit or kick him he set me down onto the ground between himself and a shorter man with an eye patch.

"…As I was saying, Silvertongue, our visit is necessary. There are two very, very valuable things in this room, you and the book. Capricorn has been searching for you for a long time. We've torn up most of this stinking country looking for you. We almost had taken one of those metal birds overseas….Which would have been unlucky."

My heart pounded as I looked towards Mo. He was standing up but frozen in place, his fingers were clutching the back of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were a bright and pale white. He glanced at me then back at the black jackets.

"I told you, I don't have the book! I have nothing here that you'd want. Just leave us alone."

"Don't have what we want? Silvertongue," Basta grabbed a knife from his belt and flipped it open. "We have exactly what Capricorn wants. You and the book and I even got something that I want," he glanced at me.

"I told you, I don't have the book! It's not here!" Mo insisted.

"Of course it's here!" Basta growled, "Should we get your little daughter from the garden to show us just where? Or would you rather find it for us yourself."

"My daughter! What do you know about my daughter?"

"Oh, we know all we need to know," Basta looked at the shelves and ran his fingers across the books. "So where's the book?"

I tried to sneak out but Flatnose's grip on my shoulder tightened and the other man took hold of my other shoulder. He gave me a glance that seemed to shout 'don't move!' I hoped Meggie was alright.

Mo sighed and put his head down then ran his fingers through his hair; he looked so stressed and tired. "I'll give it to you! But I'm going with you, because I want that book back as soon as Capricorn has finished with it." He looked back up, "Toni is to remain _here_."

"All the better. We were told to bring you anyway," a man replied as he limped forward towards Mo, "You have no idea how Capricorn longs to hear your voice. He's got great faith in your abilities, Capricorn has." He glanced at me, "As for the girl…I'd rather leave her here too, but we both know how Basta gets around pretty women."

I stared at the limping man with the goatee and wondered if he realized his habit of repeating himself. My gaze traveled over to Basta and I quickly glanced away when I noticed he was staring at me again. He reminded me so much of a younger version of Costas Mandylor, only more rugged and with an aura of hate and menace surrounding him.

Basta suddenly spoke again, "That's right – the replacement Capricorn found for you makes a terrible hash of it. Look at Cockerell there," he nodded towards the limping man. "He's limping, and Flatnose's face has seen better days. Not that he was ever much of a beauty." He smirked and seemed to enjoy the look of anger in the giant's eyes. Personally, I wished he had kept his trap shut, Flatnose's fingers curled so hard into my shoulder that I hunched over in pain and tears gathered in my eyes.

"Please let go," I winced.

The giant snarled at me and loosened his grip before turning back to Basta, "Don't just stand there talking, Basta, we haven't got forever. How about it – do we take the kid as well?"

Mo looked as if he was about to lunge forward and strangle the giant, "No! My daughter stays here or I won't give you the book!"

The one with the eye patch finally laughed, "Oh yes, Silvertongue, you'd give it to us all right, but don't worry. We weren't told to bring her. A child would just slow us down, and Capricorn's been waiting for you long enough already. So where's that book?"

Mo looked at the men and then glanced at me; he seemed to be apologizing. _It's not me you need to apologize too. You owe Meggie an explanation. _I thought and hoped that the look I was giving him communicated that. He looked away from me and went to the middle of the bookshelf. He pressed one of the olive branch decorations carved into the shelf and a panel popped open. He took hold of the book and handed it to Basta who handed it to Cockerell.

"Not a bad hiding place!" Basta smirked, "Wrap it up, Cockerell, and take good care of it. After you, Silvertongue, let's go." He motioned for Mo to walk out before him.

"Let Toni stay here," Mo exclaimed commandingly, Basta flashed him a silly grin.

"Capricorn is getting what he is wanting, as I said before, and I'm about to get what I want." Basta walked over to me as the other men filed out of the library. I looked around and grabbed a book, I didn't care how 'prized' it was to Elinor. I swung it at him.

Basta laughed, "Well, we have a fiery little wild cat here, don't we?" He knocked the book out of my hand and before I could raise my fist to hit him, he grabbed my wrist forcibly twisted me around so my back was to the front of his body and wrapped his free arm around my waist. "Listen here wild cat," he hissed in my ear, "This is a day to celebrate, we found the wizard and the book and I've been the one to do most of the searching. I want a reward for that and I am sure Capricorn will agree with me….I'm considering _you_ my reward. Now either you cooperate and walk with me or I'll carry you out. What's it going to be?"

I glared at him and pried my arm out of his wrist, "I'll walk."

"Good choice," he snarled and pushed me forward. I stumbled out of the library and as we passed Elinor's bedroom I could have sworn I heard Meggie crying. My heart almost broke at the sound, but I didn't want to put her in danger. _Stay safe, Meggie._ When we walked out of the front door, Basta's arm wrapped around my waist; I tried to pull away and then drag my feet but Basta simply tightened his grip. Basta walked quickly down the driveway to a long black car; the man with the eye patch climbed into the back seat first followed by Mo then Cockerell. Basta opened the front passenger side door and Flatnose began to climb in.

"You sit in the back with Silvertongue!"

"It's too cramped back there, Basta!"

"I don't care! I'm not having a chance of letting this little wild cat out my sight! One of those imbeciles would allow her to run, I won't."

Flatnose had a long glaring contest with Basta until they heard Meggie's screams for Mo coming closer. Finally the giant climbed into the back seat and Basta shoved me into the front passenger seat and slammed the door shut. As the car backed out of the driveway and onto the road, I saw Meggie fall and skin her knees. I jumped up and grabbed the handle, I assumed Mo tried to do the same since the three men guarding him snapped at him to stay still and forced him back into his seat. My door locked and Basta's arm pinned me back into the seat.

"You'll see her soon enough," Basta whispered so quietly I wondered if I had been hearing things.


	2. The Dream & The Village & Capricorn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, I only own Toni. Disney owns Lilo and Stitch and Hercules is from the Greek legends. The song "Superstition" is by Stevie Wonder.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Very superstitious, writing's on the wall,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall,**__**  
><strong>__**Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass**__**  
><strong>__**Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.**___

___**When you believe in things that you don't understand,**__**  
><strong>__**Then you suffer,**__**  
><strong>__**Superstition ain't the way**__**"**_

_**-"Superstition" by Stevie Wonder-**_

Being stuck in close quarters with a knife wielding maniac is not my idea of a vacation, it's more my idea of a nightmare…a living nightmare. I glanced down at my watch; it had been almost two hours since we left Elinor's home. The men had talked and snickered amongst themselves. The topics of conversation were Mo's "reading abilities" and Basta's superstition; three times the low talking and growling driver had snapped at Flatnose and the others to stop making fun of his superstitions. He once accused them of talking ill of dangerous magic and warned them they would soon be cursed with bad luck.

"The only bad luck we'll have," laughed Cockerell, "Is Capricorn giving that pretty girl to you!"

"Yeah, what if we want her?" Fulvio asked and leaned forward, elbowing Mo in the process.

Basta slammed on the break so quickly that I was thrown forward and my forehead collided with the dashboard. I could hear Basta's arguing with the other men for a moment as my vision faded and my world slowly descended into peaceful and unknowing darkness.

_My heart pounded as I jumped over a small batch of rocks, lifted the hem of my white skirt, and jumped onto one of the rocks in the river. I glanced behind me; fear was coiled within me like a snake ready to strike. I could hear men's voices shouting 'get her, get her now!' and another man's voice shouting at them to stop. I recognized that voice from somewhere and I turned toward it until a shadowed figure of a short man ran out of the woods behind me; he shouted at me to run. Not to look back just to run. I turned forward and suddenly found myself in Elinor's driveway; Basta was coming towards me and aiming the barrel of the shotgun at my chest. I raised my hands and begged him not to shoot._

_ "You belong to me," he growled, "Forget what you left behind, Toni…Toni…."_

"Toni, wake up! Toni!" Mo's voice echoed around me as Elinor's driveway faded into an inky blackness. The calm and peacefulness I felt before vanished and was quickly replaced by fear.

"I think you killed her!" Cockerell rasped.

"I didn't kill her you idiots! If anyone did it was you!" Basta growled.

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes; I quickly shut them when a bright light pierced into them causing them to hurt. I opened my eyes after a minute and squinted, I was lying on concrete and there was a gas pump beside me. My head was in Mo's lap, I could hear the hissing of the gas traveling through the pump and into the gas tank of the car.

"Mo?" I asked, "Where are we?"

"Toni, I almost thought you weren't going to wake up," he exclaimed and lifted a bloody paper towel from my forehead. "We're almost to Capricorn's village; we're at the last gas station around for miles. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember men breaking into Elinor's home and taking us….I remember the short guy putting on the breaks for some reason….But that's it." I paused and reached towards my ears and pushed my hearing aids back in.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten anything," Cockerell smirked as he leaned over me and dropped a few more paper towels over my face. I pushed them off of me and stared at my hand, it was coated with dried blood.

"You have a small cut on your forehead but it's a bleeder," Mo grabbed one of the towels that hadn't landed on the ground and continued cleaning off my forehead. "I know these aren't sanitary…."

"But it's all they're going to do for us," I winced as I tried to sit up. My entire world started to spin and I felt my dinner attempt to return for a visit. Mo carefully pulled me back down. He was silent as the men finished gassing up the car when Flatnose screwed the gas cap back on he glared at Mo.

"Get back into the car, Silvertongue," he pointed at the vehicle's back door, "I'll shove you in myself if I have too."

"Let me help Toni first," Mo argued but the giant ignored him and grabbed the back of his neck. He pulled Mo up so quickly that I almost didn't have time to catch the back of my head. The last thing I needed was a concussion…if I didn't already have one. Basta appeared over me a moment later and squatted down.

"I-can-get-up-myself," I slowly sat up and turned onto my knees. I grabbed the car's back tire when the dizziness returned and I found myself unable to move. I was too afraid of falling flat on my face. I heard Basta sigh behind me. He stood and forced me onto my bottom and slipped one arm under my knees and another behind my back and picked me up.

"Open the door Cockerell," he growled at the limping man, "And if you bite me," his eyes narrowed as he stared at me, "I'll carve some pretty decorations on your arm." He carried me over to the front passenger seat, bent down and dropped me onto the seat.

"Hey Basta, its bad luck to drop a woman! Now you'll have bad luck for five years!" Fulvio laughed and the other men, besides Basta and Mo, laughed.

"Shut up or I'll do worse to you than I did to Dirty Fingers!" He growled and started the car. He glanced at me and for a moment I could have sworn I saw concern in his eyes.

* * *

><p>The last hour of the drive had given my stomach a time to calm down, my headache remained but not quite as powerful, and the dizziness had faded away. When the car pulled into a parking lot and I saw the village in front of us I almost felt like crying. The village looked frightening, lonely, and sad; the lights in the windows caused some buildings to resemble menacing faces than broken down structures.<p>

"Get out Silvertongue!" Basta turned in his seat and barked at my friend. He climbed out of the driver's seat as I opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the broken up asphalt. I suddenly felt as if I was the only person around for miles, it was an isolating feeling that was undoubtedly brought on by Mo and I's current situation. When you're in trouble and the entire world doesn't realize it and goes on living you feel pretty lonely and forgotten. The saying from Lilo and Stitch 'Ohana means family and in family, no one is left behind or forgotten' suddenly became very powerful words of hope.

Flatnose prodded the barrel of his shotgun in the small of Mo's back, "Walk up that pathway there, Silvertongue. You try to run and we'll go back for the child."

Mo sent the giant such a hateful and icy glare that the giant lowered his gun slightly before lifting it again, "Walk, Wizard!" The giant snarled though a hint of fear was evident in his tense shoulders and his small frown.

Around us, crickets chirped and an owl hooted. Flatnose walked behind Mo, Cockerell to his left side, and Fulvio to his right side. Basta's arm suddenly hooked around my waist and he pulled me to his side.

"Wouldn't want you thinking we forgot about you," he gave a cruel smirk and walked quickly in front of the others. I wished he had forgotten about me, I could slip off into the woods and find help then. A few times my foot turned over on loose gravel and rocks but Basta pulled me forward before I had a chance to fall. As we entered the village, I noticed several men in black jackets guarding the entrances to buildings; each of them stared at us, mainly at Mo, and greeted him with a snarl or a sadistic smile. I glanced back at Mo, his jaw was squared, his head held high, and he reminded me of Hercules. When his eyes met mine, I could see his fear and I knew he saw mine. I wished there was some way we could escape this mess.

Basta led us into the middle of the village where spotlights lit up the village square and two roamed freely over a tall building. Two black jackets opened the tall red doors with eyes painted on them.

"Welcome to the devil's village, Silvertongue," one of the men smirked.

"Shut up," Basta snapped at the man and his free hand wrapped around a small leather pouch around his neck. His eyes darted around, "Those stories will bring bad luck!"

"We made up those stories, Basta! Oh wait, now our stories will bring bad luck! Best watch out, little maid, you may be cursed and Basta will have to give you to one of us or you'll bring him bad luck!" Cockerell roared with laughter.

I assumed Basta was anything but amused from the way his arm tightened around my waist to the point I was almost stumbling over his feet. His snarl soon faded when he walked towards a colorless man sitting in a large throne like chair. The albino was tall and gaunt, his eyelashes reminded me of thin silken threads and his eyes were light grey like the thin clouds in the summer sky. He wore a red suit with a rooster feather tucked into the buttonhole; the shirt under the jacket was as black as ink. Fulvio handed him the wrapped up book; the pale man unwrapped it and scowled.

"I told you to bring me Silvertongue and you bring me a girl and a book about Greek myths?" The man sounded as if he were talking about the weather outside. Basta and the other men suddenly bowed, when I attempted to stay standing up, Basta pulled me down.

He stood and faced the man, "We brought the wizard," he yanked me out of the way as Cockerell and Flatnose pushed Mo forward. "I'm afraid the old woman living in the house switched the books." Basta glanced at the floor in shame for a moment. I stared at the men and at the albino, I was stuck in a freaking cult!

"Silvertongue, it has been a long time since we last met," the man stood and clasped his hands behind his back. The two men behind the chair remained where they were but kept an eagle eye on their leader.

"It hasn't been long enough," Mo replied, "I'll read you the book but then I want it back as soon as you're finished and I'm going home."

"Silvertongue, I don't think you understand you are here for life. You have an amazing talent, a talent I need and want. My other reader has read out nightmares of women and men. I only have him read when I want to amuse myself."

"I'll stay, Capricorn," Mo sounded tired and stressed, "But let Toni return to Elinor's home. She's an innocent woman in all of this."

"Toni?" Capricorn turned, "I do not see another male, I only see a short and pale woman." He walked over to me and his gaze traveled up and down my form; I felt like a worm about to be pierced by a fishing hook. "What is your name?"

"Antonia FairHeart but everyone calls me Toni."

Capricorn stared at me and grabbed my hand, I tried to yank it away but Basta jabbed his elbow into my side. I winced and stopped struggling. Capricorn looked at my arms, "You're a beautiful woman, useful to have around my village. You seem strong and able to work." He looked at Basta, "You found her Basta you decide: Will she be the village's maid or your personal servant?"

"Actually," Basta flashed me a cruel smile, "I was thinking of making her one of us."

"NO!" I shouted and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Mo snapped, "She'll never be one of your…employees, Capricorn. If you won't let her go then let her be a maid! Don't stick that poor woman with Basta."

Basta let go of me and turned around so suddenly I was almost knocked off my feet; he had grabbed a knife from his belt and he was pointing its tip at Mo's neck. "Shut up, Silvertongue. The other maids may resent me but this woman won't! Hold your tongue!"

Capricorn walked in front of his chair, "Basta seems to have feelings for you, Antonia. Seeing women in my village turn away from his advances I think you will be good for him." His gaze traveled to Mo, "I will have a surprise for you later, Silvertongue. For now you need your rest, take him to the cages, but leave the girl here with Basta. I have something special in mind for her."

Before Mo could argue, Flatnose grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the building like a parent pulling a bratty child out of a toy store. Basta grabbed my arm and smirked, obviously enjoying this moment where I dreaded it. My stomach was in knots, no matter hard I struggled Basta's grip never let up, and Capricorn's silence worried me even more.

"Antonia FairHeart, you have met Basta. He is very loyal to me and has been so nearly his entire life. He brought me something I have wanted for a long time, Silvertongue." Capricorn walked towards us, "Basta, if you want this woman to work alongside of you then I will allow it under one condition."

"Yes?"

Capricorn's gaze traveled from me towards Basta, "You will wed this woman first thing in the morning. As your wife she will be your property."

"Property?" I exclaimed, "I am not property! I am a human being! Not some item, I'm not going to be treated like some…some potato sack being given from one person to another! I'm getting the hell outta-" I froze when Basta grabbed me from behind and put the cold blade of his knife against my throat.

"Apologize to Capricorn," Basta growled in my ear, "Or I'll be forced to carve a ring in your finger."

I swallowed, "I'm….I'm sorry."

"Bow," Basta hissed. Instead of bowing I curtsied.

Capricorn glared at me for a long moment, "In my village, Antonia FairHeart, women are nothing more than property. Do you understand this? You belong to Basta now. You will do what he says, you will follow his commands, and you will respect me and my orders. If you so much as question or curse in front of me again, I will lock you in the cages and my men will return to the old woman's house and burn it to the ground. Understand?"

I nodded and glanced away; I blinked and fought back tears. In my entire life, I had never felt so damned helpless and hopeless before. Now I understood Dustfinger's earlier warning: To keep myself small, very small, in the black jackets' presence. _At least Meggie is safe._

"Take her to the cages, let her stay with Silvertongue to keep her quiet."

"It's not a real cage…is it?" I asked Basta as he dragged me out of Capricorn's house, he glanced at me and smirked.

"You'll see." His smirk caused chills to travel up and down my spine. Suddenly I wished I could be back in Elinor's library reading the Wizard of Oz to Meggie.


	3. The Black Pearl and The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Antonia and the Moon Princess.**_

_**(A/N: I've been receiving a lot of emails asking me when I would update. My sister has been extremely ill this year. She was in the hospital in July and died on July 18**__**th**__**. I thank everyone for the reviews.)**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I must take a stand and keep on believing in me….<strong>

**Try to be strong and awaken the soldier of love"**

**-"Ai No Senshi (Soldier of Love)" (English version) from Sailor Moon-**

The night had been rough, I usually took my hearing aids out at night but I had kept them in my ears. I didn't want to miss the slightest sound; I remained terrified of the next morning. Mo had made a million threats: From reading out a plague to reading something out of a book and hoping Basta would take the other character's place. I assumed the stress was getting to him, reading stuff out of books? That was impossible.

"It wouldn't matter if magic was real and you could read things out of books," I assured him throughout the night, "If not Basta then someone else."

I wished that statement could have helped to calm my frazzled nerves, end the fleeting nightmares, and help me get more than cat naps. Mo apologized relentlessly but I kept telling him it wasn't his fault. I wasn't sure whose fault it was….I knew it was Capricorn's…but I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that Dustfinger had some part to play in all this. It did seem rather convenient for him to show up the night before Mo and Meggie "were just visiting" her great aunt.

I must have fallen asleep some point during the night because I woke to Mo shaking me and whispering to me to get behind him. The scenery around me was blurry and I was completely confused. I stood up and brushed dirt and hay off the sleeves of my shirt and walked behind Mo. My heart raced as everything came back to me: Being abducted from Elinor's home, driving across the Italian countryside beside a knife wielding maniac (the only comfort was seeing the bright lights of the gas station), and being told I was to be wed to Basta this morning. My stomach clenched and my throat tightened, I swallowed to keep from throwing up.

The tiny room we were in, the 'cage' as Basta had called it was dimly lit by a flickering light bulb. The walls were caked with dirt, dust, and some bright green mold. Early morning sunlight filtered in as the door opened revealing Cockerell, Flatnose, Fulvio, and a younger boy who couldn't have been a day over 12 or 13.

"How's the bride this mornin'?" Cockerell flashed us a sarcastic smile, "Ah-ah, Silvertongue, no keepin' the bride away from her big day. I hope yer well rested," he stared past Mo at me.

"This is nonsense! If Basta wants her as a maid he doesn't have to-"

"Shut it Silvertongue!" Fulvio sneered as he walked into the room.

I pressed myself farther behind Mo, not at all proud of my cowardice. I wished I was more like the Scarlet Pimpernel, going against the French government and dressing up like a stranger as he rescued wealthy French families from being murdered in the revolution.

"I'm not marrying him!"

"You'll change yer mind," Cockerell smiled, "Just like last night. Now start walking."

Fulvio grabbed my upper arm and pulled, not hard but gently enough. Surprised, I looked over at him. I didn't see the hate and hardness in his eye that I saw in the other men's. Instead, his one brown eye seemed to be saying 'I'm sorry.'

"Please," he said soft enough so only Mo and I could hear him, "I don't want to have to force you to move. If you go willingly, the others won't be so hard on you. Basta's worse than all of us combined, true, but he wouldn't hurt a woman. Scare them, yes. Harm, no. Please, make things easier on yourself."

Taking a deep and shaky breath I nodded. Mo reached out to stop me and I shook my head.

"No," I whispered, "You need to stay safe. I'll be okay."

"Damn it, Toni-"

"In the end it will be okay, no matter what happens, it'll be alright." I replied. I truly believed that, in the end it all would be alright. Even if it wasn't around it would eventually be okay. For my own sanity I had to believe in that and I couldn't give up hope.

Nodding to Mo, I walked beside Fulvio and moved away from the other Black Jackets.

"Antonia!" Mo screamed, I could hear one of the men grunt and shout "get back in there, Silvertongue!" followed by the slamming of the door. I heard the lock click into place and my stomach flipped.

"Capricorn wants you dressed for the occasion, my wife will help you." Fulvio whispered, "Her name is Maria, she's very nice. Two years ago she came to this village by accident and I won her in a competition we have. I think you two will be good friends."

He fell quiet as he led me into the village. The narrow streets seemed lonely, even with all the maids rushing through them as the guards paced back and forth and guarded crumbling doorways. I shied away from the leering men and forced myself only to focus on the path ahead of me. Some noises I could hear, such as a blonde maid dunking a white shirt into a wash bucket. Other noises, like the dragonfly that passed over us, I couldn't hear. My hearing aids amplified some sounds while other sounds just weren't loud enough to be picked up on.

"Here," Flatnose stopped in front of a decrepit two story home. He swung open the chipping wooden door and Fulvio led me in.

I gasped, the outside had been disgusting but the inside was a completely different story. It was falling apart, but someone had gone through the work to put wood and old beat up area rugs down on the floor. Felt tapestries of celestial smiling suns and moons, saints, and pictures of far off lands covered the walls. The windows had crude wooden curtain rods made out of wooden tubes and nailed to the wall. Hanging from the rods were patc

hwork curtains.

Fulvio led me into what I gathered to be his and his wife's bedroom. Their bed was just large enough to hold the two of them. I looked in the corner of the small room and saw a short woman with dark brown hair standing over a chest. She was pulling out a white lacey sundress, gloves, and to my surprise glass slippers. She turned to me and flashed me an expression of sympathy.

"Fulvio, you and your friends need to go so I can help Antonia." She laid the garments on the bed and walked into her husband's embrace. She kissed his chin after he had kissed the top of his head. From that angle I noticed she had a small baby bump.

"Why don't we stay an' see what we're missing out on?" Cockerell leered at me, a perverted smile on his face. I sneered a little and backed away. No way in hell were these men seeing me near naked. I didn't want any man seeing me without clothing, yet I knew this was out of my control. Basta would be seeing me….Maria must have noticed my train of thought, she was already shooing her husband out. Fulvio was motioning for Cockerell and Flatnose to leave the room, the teenager was in the living room.

Maria closed the door behind them and locked the door handle. It wasn't much security but it was enough to help me release the breath I'd been holding all morning.

Maria turned back to me; her silver eyes were filled with understanding.

"I know a little bit on how you feel right now. Completely terrified, you know you're going to be violated, and you're not sure how to survive this. Am I right?" Her Italian accent was so thick it was hard to understand what she was saying.

After a minute I nodded, "Right…."

"I am lucky," she continued as she motioned for me to step closer to the bed, "That Capricorn ordered Fulvio to wed me. Fulvio is kind and he did not force me into anything or threaten me. The only threat he made was this, if you run I will have to catch you because Capricorn will demand it…Also because I need to know you're safe. One day, I promise to free you when I can."

I started to reluctantly strip off my T-shirt and jeans and looked at her, "He's very sweet, which really surprised me when I first met him."

Maria nodded, "He's not hard and cold hearted as the others. I don't know much about Basta…but I do know he threatens a lot, but does not always act upon them. The advice I can give is don't pull away, don't reject him, and never mention the Moon Princess."

"The…Moon Princess?" I asked as I pulled my dress on over my shoulders. Was she talking about Sailor Moon? People in this village…were off. The strangest thing I had noticed so far was the fact that the men kept talking about book characters and creatures like they were real and they kept referring to Mo as 'Silvertongue.'

Maria nodded, "Yes. It's an old legend the men whisper around the village. Supposedly, years ago, there was a Princess of a powerful king who fell in love with Basta. Something terrible happened, I don't know what, and she was killed. Basta loved her and his heart hardened and blackened the night she gave her last breath…." She paused, "Your necklace…."

"Huh?" I looked down, "Oh, this?" I smiled and held up the black pearl, "It's been passed down in my mom's family for years. It always goes to the eldest daughter."

"It's a perfect black pearl…."

"Okay?"

"And…the most beautiful of its kind…." Suddenly Maria crossed herself. "I can speak no more of the legend. Come, hurry, get dressed, the others are impatient and it is never good to keep Capricorn waiting."

* * *

><p>Fulvio kept a tight grip on my bare arm as he led me into Capricorn's church. Black jackets lined each wall, Capricorn sat in his throne with a small red box on the arm of the chair. Basta stood a few feet away, with his hands clasped behind his back. My mouth became dry, this was no longer a dream, I wasn't watching through someone else's eyes anymore. This was real. I was about to be married to the most terrifying of my kidnappers. If this were a romance novel I'd be sighing and envying the heroine for being able to marry a hero in disguise. <em>This man is no hero and no one would envy me, I don't even envy myself…heck, I pity myself!<em>

Capricorn looked up and nodded to one of the men against the wall. A man with words written all over his face pushed a shaking short balding man forward. He stumbled forward a few feet away from Capricorn.

"Good morning, Antonia. Excited about your big day I hope," Capricorn commented calmly. He opened the box, "I have your and Basta's rings….I was saving these for a time when I found the right woman to marry. However, I thought 'Capricorn, Basta's the closest thing you have to a friend; why not give these rings to him? You can get better ones than these anyway.' So I now I pass them onto you and your husband. Mr. Romano, you can begin the ceremony, but please don't dwell upon it…make it quick."

"Ye-yes sir," the bald man with black eyes nodded with a stammer. Fulvio walked me up to Basta who looked me up and down with a large smile that sent shivers up and down my back. His gaze flicked to my chest and raised a little to just below my throat. He stiffened at seeing the black pearl around my neck. I didn't understand why an insignificant piece of jewelry was getting me so much attention!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today –"

"Please, nothing long and drawn out. Make them recite the vows I provided you with earlier," Capricorn motioned for the man to start talking again.

Romano took a deep breath, "B-Basta, you will t-treat your wife w-well and treat her with di-dignity than y-you would a maid." The poor man was trembling with fear, "You will not h-harm her or put s-snakes in the bed to scare her at night. Recite this to y-your bride."

Basta nodded, "I will treat you, Antonia, well and I will treat you with dignity. I'll treat you better than a maid and I will not scare you with snakes and I won' harm you."

Romano nodded, "Antonia, you will treat your g-groom with respect. Y-you will recognize the f-fact he is the only thing k-keeping you alive. Y-you will do what he says without complaint. You w-will not try t-to escape. Y-you will always obey your husband and especially C-Capricorn."

I licked my lips, terrified and angry. I didn't want to agree to that! I wasn't some _servant_. I realized though if I didn't I was in for some major trouble…the life threatening type. _Just long enough to survive….I just gotta be strong and believe in myself. Then I can break down when I'm outta here and I can do what I need to so I can move on._

Basta was staring at me and he looked frustrated and his grip on my hands tightened, but not enough to hurt me. I looked at him, I didn't see a man who wanted to throw me onto a bed and rape me. Instead, to my surprise, I saw a desperate man…a man who looked as if he had just regained some sort of hope in his life. That confused and shocked me and gave me the push I needed.

"I will always treat you, Basta, with respect and I will recognize it's you…and Capricorn's grace keeping me safe." I added that part in to try to convince Capricorn of my sudden loyalty towards me. Maybe I could turn a bad situation good and I could tell Mo what he was planning. "I will follow what you say, I won't escape, and I will obey you and Capricorn."

I glanced at Capricorn, he remained motionless as stone.

Basta, however, looked pleased and almost relieved.

"Basta, do you take Antonia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Put the ring onto her finger," Romano watched as Basta slipped the ring onto my finger, it fit perfectly.

"Antonia, do you take Basta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I replied and slipped his ring onto his finger after Romano told me to do so.

"You may kiss the bride and c-congratulations."

Basta wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss onto my lips. It was long and passionate as well as commanding. He was making sure everyone knew who I 'belonged' to now. I felt my heart break but I forced myself to pick up the pieces. I had to stay strong for Mo and for Meggie….I prayed that she was safe.

"Basta, show your wife around the village, make sure she knows where everything is. This afternoon, take her with you to collect money from the villagers. Teach her. She's my first female black jacket and I expect he to act accordingly."

"Yes, Capricorn." Basta bowed and I curtsied.

"Antonia," Capricorn said calmly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your loyalty had better not be an act."

"It isn't, Capricorn, sir."


	4. Trial By Fire & Meggie and Elinor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own the Moon Princess, Olivia, and Antonia.**

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, before reading this I ask if you could all give a moment a silence for my sister, Mary who passed away on July 18**__**th**__**. Thank you.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A slide had separated us,<br>but after gently,  
>sliding downward a pearl was revealed to us,<br>that pearl was all the love we had..."**_

_**-"La Soldier" (The Soldier, English Version) from Sailor Moon-**_

The village was packed with black jackets and maids. When Mo and I had first been led into the crumbling area, I thought I had seen all village's inhabitants. I had been wrong. There were new black jackets popping up left and right, some leered but didn't dare go near me, while others simply watched from the shadows. Maids rushed through the village, talking amongst themselves and I knew instinctively that I was their topic of conversation. Finally, Basta led me to a house that was slightly more sound than the rest; the only odd thing were the plants growing between the cobblestone street and the front doorstep. He gave me a light tug and I heard men whistle and hoot behind us.

"You can't run around the village dressed in _that_," Basta stated as he led me into his bedroom. The bed was queen size but I could see through the gray sheets the clothes and rags that had been stuffed into various holes of the mattress. Still, it was better than sleeping on hay…the fact I'd be sleeping there against my will sent another wave of panic through me. Its fingers stroked me up and down and I felt like my skin was tightening, my stomach flipping, my heart in my throat, and I was almost sick to my stomach. I swallowed and fought back the terror….I had too. _Just do what I have too and I'll survive._ I thought about Mo and the pile of hay he was sleeping on and a rush of guilt coursed through me.

Basta let go of my hand and walked over to a wooden dresser….Everything including the mirror was intact. Four singed bricks were aligned in a straight row on the top of the dresser and a four leaf clover in a small bottle sat in front of the corner of the mirror. I remembered the men calling Basta superstitious and they hadn't been kidding.

Basta wasn't a tall or muscular man by any means…he wasn't even the kind of man a woman would expect to be afraid of. He was maybe half a foot taller than myself, wiry with a boy like frame, and he was…kind of handsome when he wasn't busy being angry or snapping at someone. He drew an ankle length leather black coat, a black blouse, jeans, boots, and (to my surprise) earrings out of his dresser drawers. He turned and dumped the clothing onto the bed.

"These are your new clothes; I handpicked them from a nearby village myself last night after you were locked in the cages. Put them on."

To my surprise he turned around and faced away from me.

"Thank you," I said softly, I wasn't sure why he was choosing to be a gentleman all the sudden. When he had kidnapped me he had been anything _but_ a gentleman.

He nodded, "You're welcome. Look….I won't take you against your will. I…I want you to want me," he rasped, "I want you to wait until you're comfortable with me."

Once again, I was shocked. I nodded, "Thank you," I said once again, very appreciative, as I slipped into the pants, carefully took the dress off, and quickly put the blouse on. _Why is he treating me so differently all the sudden? Last night it was 'I can't wait to have her!' and he even told Cockerell that he would take me the moment he led me into his house. Why the sudden change? _Had my prayers been heard and answered?

I turned around towards him, "Um…I got everything but the coat and shoes on."

Basta turned and his gaze traveled up and down my form, "Should have gotten a size larger," he muttered, "Don't like the fact it hugs your curves. Damn good thing for the coat. Put the coat on."

I picked up the heavy coat and stared at him over it, "It weighs a…." I stopped. No, I couldn't complain no matter what. I wanted to get through this and I didn't want him changing his mind about 'claiming' me against my will. I watched as he took out his knife. My heart raced.

"No, no, please don't! Look, look, it fits!" I shrugged on the coat as quickly as I could.

Basta looked up at me, "Keep shouting."

I stared at him, shocked. He stood up and approached me, the tip of his knife pointed at my throat, I shrieked bloody murder. I was convinced he was going to run me through. To my surprise he simply lifted up my leg and placed it on the bed. I watched in horror as he held a knife to the bottom of my foot and whimpered. I swung my arms and hit him, he grunted and tugged me. I cried out and waved my arms in the air, trying to catch my balance. I felt the a sharp slicing pain on the bottom of my foot and shrieked.

"Stop! Please!"

I looked down and watched as Basta forced my foot to the middle of the mattress and held it there for a long minute. He stood up and walked behind me and pulled me into his arms then gently set me down on the mattress.

"Capricorn wants proof I claimed you," he rasped, "I don't like lying to Capricorn," he had gone pale. "But….This is a special case….I have too….Olivia." He reached up and stroked the side of my face. His eyes seemed to be struggling between love, confusion, and anger. I didn't understand his sudden changes, the looks he gave me, and the loving gesture he was showing me now. I didn't know what to make out of any of this! He drew his hand away as if a snake had bit up and his face suddenly hardened again.

"Bandages are in the drawer, put them on your foot and get your boots on. We're leaving as soon as Cockerell finishes loading the trunk with gas cans and matches. Don't gawk, do what I tell you!" He snapped as he gathered the sheets off the bed and left the room.

I watched Basta and stared down at my foot, looked at the boots, and at the pearl hanging around my neck. "What….The….Hell?"

I felt like I was on some kind of screwed up carnival ride, almost like I was walking through one of those spiraling spinning tunnels. Every time I figured out how to walk in the tunnel I lost my balance and fell over again. I thought Basta was nothing more than a superstitious greedy evil heartless lapdog. Then he led me into his house and didn't rape me, as he had bragged he would hours earlier, and he had treated me kindly (lovingly it seemed) and called me….Olivia. Who was Olivia?

All I could figure was that Olivia must have been someone very dear and very special to him….Maybe a woman he loved. What had happened to her? Or was she being held the village too? I was so damned confused. Talks of kidnapping, Silvertongue, magic, Moon Princess, and now Olivia sent me through that damned carnival tunnel of confusion all over again! Shaking my head, I sat down and tied the ankle length black combat boots tightly enough so they wouldn't fall off. I glanced at myself in mirror; I could easily say that any Goth would envy me at the moment. _If it weren't for the fact I want to free Mo, I would trade places with them in a heartbeat!_

I walked around the small house and memorized the layout easily. The tiny bathroom with a tub, sink, and toilet were all over shoved tightly together beside the bathroom. The living room had a ratty couch, a small circular table, and two rotting chairs around it. The room took 13footsteps in a circle to walk around. The only thing in the kitchen that worked was the sink, the fridge was moldy on the inside and the cord had been chewed through, probably by rats. I was afraid to even touch the stove, one wrong move and the entire structure could go up in flames.

I walked to the hallway where Basta had dragged me into the house just in time to find him walking back into the front door.

"Good, you're ready, let's go." He walked ahead of me and I had to walk quickly to keep up. I kept looking around me and over my shoulder. One maid purposefully pushed me off the cobblestone street as she bustled past with a wicker basket filled with laundry.

"Hey!" I snapped.

Basta turned.

"Maid tried to run me over."

"They get jealous," he rasped. "Women married to black jackets have protection from the other men and get special treatment."

"The only thing they don't envy is the fact she's married to you," Cockerell laughed as he walked up behind me. Hanging from his hands were two old metal gas cans that made me wonder if Al Capone had once used them. "How you likin' bein' a black jacket?"

"I don't know…." I shied away from him, wishing he'd stop stepping closer to me. Just as he moved closer to me again, Basta's arm shot out and wrapped around my elbow, he tugged me forward so I walked beside her.

"Don't make me tell you again, hands off!" He growled at Cockerell, "Capricorn gave her to _me_."

"Only because yeh put that thought into his mind, yeh did!" The other black jacket sneered. "She'd be mine right now otherwise!"

"Are you two still arguing over her?" Flatnose snorted as he joined the small group with Fulvio. "She ain't all that pretty."

Basta snarled, "Say that again and I'll sharpen my knife on your bones!"

Flatnose snorted again but didn't say anything. Cockerell, however, didn't follow his friend's example and picked up where the giant man had left off.

"Yeh just like her 'cause she looks like Olivia! The Moon Princess is dead! I saw the sword through belly, the blood comin' out o' her mouth, and the look as her eyes lost their ligh-" Cockerell gasped.

I found myself tossed against a wall and looked up after catching my breath. Basta's forearm was pressed tightly against Cockerell's throat. His other hand was hovering in front of the other man's face; he kept tilting the knife near his friend's eyeballs and ended near the chin. The tip of the knife never touched Cockerell's face but it was enough to make the other black jacket turn paler than a sheet as he struggled for breath and for escape. His legs kicked out blindly, his fingers gripping the side of a crumbling structure to hold himself up.

"You listen to me," Basta rasped, "You never mention the Moon Princess Olivia again. Your filthy mouth puts dirt on her name. She was beautiful and powerful, she had something you never will. And come to think of it, nothing I do will ever be as bad as what she had planned. As I recall her saying: _One day, each of my murderers will be bestowed with "gifts" that would forever reflect their true inner ugliness and if they were not willing to turn from their evil ways a fair maiden with a pure heart would carry out the curse to end their wickedness once and for all._"

Basta gave a chilling smile and looked down at Cockerell's legs, "And you never had a limp our world. Flatnose didn't have a flat nose either. And come to think of it….Volpe was alive…he lost that now didn't he?" Basta rasped as he punched Cockerell on the face and stepped backwards. I watched wide eyed as the other black jacket crumpled to the ground gasping.

"When you're ready to go, we'll be in the car," Basta rasped at him. He turned and all the anger suddenly left his face. It was replaced with something I couldn't quite put my finger on…a kind of softness. It vanished a moment later. He grabbed my arm, gentler this time, and led me towards the parking lot.

"I won't let him talk to you like that," Basta sneered. "He has no right."

"M-my name is Antonia-"

Basta stopped and glared at me, "Yes. I know. You're the woman the curse mentioned but you're also…." He stopped and shook his head.

"What? I'm also what? What curse? Your world? What are you talking about?"

"Enough questions! It's nothing you need to know about, I've said too much already. Capricorn doesn't like talk of her. Now move!" He pulled me forward so abruptly I stumbled and nearly fell. He didn't stop his tugging until we reached an old black Cadillac. He opened the front passenger side and motioned for to get in. I climbed inside and sat down, the door slammed as soon as I pulled my jacket out of the door jam.

I was terrified and confused. I swallowed and fought to keep my wall of courage in place. I wouldn't cry in front of these men! I wouldn't. After a few deep breaths and thinking of my parents and Meggie I felt better.

I turned at hearing the loud and rusty squeak of the trunk opening. I watched as Cockerell placed the gas cans into the trunk. Basta stood beside him, I could hear his voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever he said ticked Cockerell off though.

"Damn it, Basta! The only reason she said that before she died was because she knew you'd believe it! In this world there is no such thing as magic or ghosts or curses! The only magic is Silvertongue and Stumbletongue!"

"I don't give a damn what you believe! That woman in there is not only proof of the curse…" Basta leaned forward and I could no longer hear what he was saying. Flatnose came towards the group and grunted every now and then while Fulvio simply climbed into the car's back seat.

"What are they saying?" I asked, my fingers gripping my seat belt.

"They're arguing about a person from our past who believed in something…we're not supposed to." He shrugged and quieted when Basta walked around the car and climbed behind the wheel.

I didn't have to ask or wonder how he felt. Anger radiated off him like a hot stove with an over boiling pot of water on it.

"Get in you idiots!" He snapped at Flatnose and Cockerell before he slammed the driver's door shut. The other two men climbed in, trapping Fulvio between them. Basta backed up and sped out of the parking lot, only slowing down to drive around the barrier marking the road as closed and to drive over pot holes. The trip was silent for over two hours, leaving me drowning in uncomfortable silence and trapping me with a group of angry men…one of which was my husband.

That word was so damned new to me….Husband. _My _husband. My_ unwanted_ husband. The heaviness of the morning was finally taking its toll on me. I was now a wife, Basta's wife, and I didn't have a say in the matter.

I was also a henchman – henchwoman – for Capricorn while one of my closest friends whom I considered an uncle or second father remained trapped in a tiny room no larger than a small office cubicle. I was going to have to do what the others did. Burn houses and steal money and whatever else black jackets did.

The silence was finally broken, "We're going to the Fiore's home," he rasped, "He drove to the village and told Capricorn he'd make sure that everyone knew he was nothing more than a bookie." He snarled. "I've seen this world's bookies, they're nothing like Capricorn. Their mindless thugs. Capricorn is a powerful leader, a king compared to them!" He took a deep breath to calm himself as he slowed down and met the speed limit as he drove into the village. "Don't say a word when we get to the house, just get a gas can and start soaking down the house. When it's full of gas we burn it."

"But what about the people inside?!" I asked in complete horror.

"What do you think the whole point is of burning the place down?"

I stared at him, wide eyed, "But what if he has kids-"

"Look," Basta snapped, "You pay Capricorn, you respect him, and you do what he says. You insult him, ignore his commands, or just disregard them and do something else then this is what happens! We're the ones who make sure people do what he says! He's going to be an example of why it's a bad idea to cross Capricorn!"

He parked in front of a two story house that looked like something out of a TV show. The moment I saw the empty swing set and slide in the front yard I felt everything crumple down around me and I shook my head.

"I can't, I won't!" I shouted and climbed out of the car. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand was placed over it. Fulvio pushed me against the car and kept my mouth covered.

"Shhh….Shhhh…Hush," he softly commanded. "The children are at daycare, they're not home. We've studied the Fiore's schedule. Basta may be a monster at times, but even he doesn't want children harmed. The husband and wife are both in there, and there's nothing we can do to stop that. Just be thankful the kids are okay."

Fulvio removed his hand just as Basta marched over to me and shoved a gas can into my arms. His face was harsh yet his dark eyes seemed to be saying 'I'm sorry.'

"With me, Antonia," he rasped as he began to dowse the outer walls with gasoline. He looked back at me, I bit my lip and my fingers tightened around the can's thin metal handle. I didn't want to do this. My feet felt rooted to the ground, my body frozen as if someone had frozen me in a giant ice cube. My mouth was dry as the Sahara dessert.

"I can't…."

"Then Capricorn kills you," Basta replied simply, "After you're use has run out."

"You'd tell him that I didn't do this?"

Basta silently stared at me. Fear ran through me like water from the frozen artic. Knowing his answer, I turned, whispered how sorry I was and begged God and the house's residents to forgive me as I jolted the can upwards and sent a clear liquid onto the walls. Water. My can was full of water. Suddenly, Cockerell burst up laughing and Fulvio gave me a light slap on the back.

"What?" I squeaked as the front door opened and a short man with a head of curly black hair walked out with a smirk on his face.

"I see you have another new one," the man exclaimed in amusement.

Basta walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close, "Yeah. Tony meet my wife Antonia, Antonia, Tony."

"Hello, I guess," I greeted with a frown. "What just happened?" I asked, my heart still racing my eyes began to glaze with tears. This had been a trick? A horrible, horrible trick?! I blinked the tears away.

"She is very strong, unlike Fulvio's wife," Tony sneered. "She cried like a newborn babe when she was force to do this. Good choice on a wife, Basta, good choice indeed. She is strong, I like that."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fulvio balling his fists, his face turning beet red under his eye patch. He pressed his lips together and sneered but didn't say anything.

"Oh, you always were the sensitive one," Tony scoffed as he walked over to us. "You passed the first trial, Antonia. Now for the real test…The trial by fire." He reached into his pocket and brought out a match. Taking my hand he shoved the small yet powerful stick into my palm, "Light this place up."

"Whose house is this?"

"Some police officer's," Cockerell shrugged. "No one's inside. Do it or we tell Capricorn you failed the trial by fire."

Knowing what that meant for me, and guessing it was bad for Mo, I swallowed and prayed no one was inside. I struck the match's head against the side of the house and stared at the small flame, "Forgive me," I whispered to the house as I dropped the match and backed away as the tiny flame erupted into a giant and hungry fire. Basta grabbed my shoulders and led me away from the house I was almost back into the car when I heard a woman's blood curdling scream.

"NO!" I turned and ran towards the house; Basta picked me up around the waist and held me in the air. I kicked and struggled, I screamed and cried. I had just killed someone! "Please God no! NO!"

"Get in there," Basta grunted as he shoved me into the car and shut the door and locked it. The look he gave me through the glass was one of sorrow.

* * *

><p>Basta climbed behind the driver's seat half an hour later, after the house had burned down. The fire department's large truck was parked halfway down the street, a good healthy distance away from us I had noticed. Even they were afraid of Capricorn and the consequences they would face from his men if they stopped this fire.<p>

"The woman…." I whispered, "Is she…."

"Dead? No. She got out." Basta replied simply as he put his seat belt on. The car rocked as Flatnose, Fulvio, and Cockerell climbed into the back seat. The car doors slamming sounded louder than they should have and my head began to hurt but not nearly as bad as my heart and conscience hurt. The ride around the small village as Basta, Flatnose, Cockerell, and Fulvio collected money from the residents was silent and the ride back to the village was the same. After Basta parked in the parking lot and the others climbed out, he took my hand and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I really am. But know you didn't kill her."

"Yes I did," I whimpered as I held back tears, just barely.

"No." He shook his head, "The scream you heard was from the back of the house and it hadn't caught fire yet. The woman is alive. We always leave the women alive to spread their experience to scare others into behaving."

"Her husband?" I whispered.

Basta stared, "That's not something we discuss."

"How do you know the woman survived?"

"Because she was the one running down the street screaming at the top of her lungs."

I barely recalled seeing that but I did remember seeing a screaming and crying woman.

"The men kill," Basta said, "Capricorn doesn't expect the women too until they've been worked up to it. And only if he feels they can handle it and remain loyal to him afterwards."

I nodded and climbed out of the car. I had barely taken two steps when I hunched over a patch of tall grass growing between the asphalt and threw up. Basta waited for me a few feet away, not speaking a word. Finally, when I had finished, he walked over to me and led me back into the village.

"Welcome to the life of a black jacket," he rasped.

I didn't thank him but instead I hated him….I hated everyone in this stinking village but Mo. I felt so sad and numb inside. I felt like a monster.

"I'll report to Capricorn." Basta stated and left me standing on the doorway of his…our…house. I watched him walk across the street to the best structure in the village and walked into his home. I found extra sheets stuffed inside the bottom drawer of the dresser and quickly made the bed. I climbed inside and pulled the sheets over me, hoping to chase the cold that chilled me to the bone away and hoping the shivers would soon leave. I knew I had just been shocked and traumatized. There was no coming back from this, ever. I was permanently scarred.

I must have fallen asleep, I woke up to Basta shaking me. He led me into the house across the street, I felt like I was walking in a dream. As I stepped inside the house I saw Capricorn and at hearing a gasp I turned and found myself staring at Meggie, Elinor, and Dustfinger (who looked like he was feeling like the scum of the Earth).

"Meggie?!" I cried out and ran over to her. I knelt down in front of her and hugged her close, "Oh sweetie, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Meggie looked at me, shocked. "I'm here to get Mo…Why are you dressed like that? Did you trick us too?"

I looked up and my heart broke and the tears streaming down her face.

"No, no, no sweetie, no Meggie. I didn't trick you or betray you. I was told if I wanted Mo and especially you safe I had to marry Basta."

"You're married to him?! Him?!" Elinor gasped in fear and disgust.

"Antonia is new my newest black jacket," Capricorn stated as if he were talking about the weather. "She is Basta's wife and quite a prize indeed." He stared at Meggie, "I thank you Meggie for bringing me the book I've wanted so badly…" he leaned forward slightly, "And for bringing me the Moon Princess. Now I have all the power I need. Take them to the cages." He gestured to Basta and me.

"No, please, can Meggie stay with us?" I pulled Meggie into my arms. "Please. I swear she won't escape."

"You can't promise her loyalty, Antonia." Capricorn stared at me, his eyes boring into me. Suddenly I realized I wasn't the disposable pawn he had made me out to be; I was important. He needed me.

"Who is the Moon Princess?" I found myself asking.

"You are," Capricorn replied, "You are her reincarnate and I know it, as does Basta. Tonight, your husband will tell you all you need to know about yourself…."

Meggie looked at me as Basta led her and Elinor to the 'cages' and glared at me until I followed silently behind.


	5. Basta's Story & The Princess Awakens

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Antonia, Olivia, and Volpe (Fox). **_

**(A/N: Hi everyone here is the next chapter. :) If you go to "Links mentioned in stories" I've posted two links to drawings of Antonia and Princess Olivia DimensionalTraveller made for me. They are uploaded to my Pinterest, hopefully they should load okay.)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Now...seeing your face...<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Brings out...all the memories...**__**  
><strong>__**That I don't want to remember**__**  
><strong>__**I...I didn't know...**__**  
><strong>__**Know just how the story…**__**  
><strong>__**Just how the story goes…."**_

_**-"Story" by Nishi Rajan-**_

The day's events still had my mind spinning and Meggie's hurt expression was ripping my heart in two. I had seen Dustfinger sitting on the table, looking everywhere but at Meggie, Elinor, and myself. He had seemed so focused on _not_ paying us any attention that he almost toppled off the table.

"Meggie," I said softly, "What happened?"

Meggie glared at me, "You helped Dustfinger," she accused.

Basta looked back at me, "What are you telling her, Antonia?" He prodded Elinor with the barrel of his shotgun, causing her to curse at him again.

"I'm only asking her if she's alright." I took Meggie's hand before Basta could grab hold of her again. I might not be able to keep myself safe, but I was going to damned well keep my friends and adopted little sister safe. The sudden protective urge that had been missing most of the day and the previous night now coursed through me and gave me the courage I needed.

"She's walking, she's talking, and she's not having to be carried. She's fine, move it old woman!" He snapped at Elinor and recruited a younger black jacket to help him keep watch over Elinor as he walked over to the fourth door, the room Mo was in.

"Meggie, please," I knelt down while Basta's back was turned towards us to unlock and unbolt the door. "I didn't betray you or Elinor or Mo. I swear."

Meggie scanned my face, "Capricorn told Dustfinger to bring him 'the girl and the book'. He tricked us. I…I saw you both talking before he started fire dancing and then Basta took you and I thought…."

"You thought I helped Dustfinger…."

Meggie nodded.

"The fork tongue match stick eater!" Elinor fumed from in front of us, "It was a mistake for any of us to trust him from the start. And how do we know you weren't in on this too? You're one of Capricorn's henchmen now! For all we know everything we say will go straight back to him!"

"I wasn't, will not be, and never was," I replied as I pulled Meggie into a hug. "I didn't even know Dustfinger was the reason they came to your house, took us, and brought you and Meggie here. I thought Dustfinger was strange and I was an idiot for trusting him. Why would I betray Mo and Meggie when they're family to me? I love Mo like an uncle and Meggie like a sister, and Meggie has become a sister to me ever since she was little. I would never do anything to hurt them or end their friendship with me."

As I spoke, Meggie began wiggling away from me and she kept staring downwards. I followed her gaze and froze. The black pearl around my neck had a strange silver glow to it; the angrier that I became at Elinor and Meggie thinking I betrayed them, the brighter the pearl would become. _It's never done THAT before, ever. Not for my mother, grandmother, or any other of my ancestors!_

Basta turned around and grabbed Elinor's arm and pushed her so roughly in that I thought she had fallen. He turned back to grab Meggie and froze at the sight of the pearl. I quickly placed my hand over it and squeezed the small gem but even then its light escaped through the spaces between my fingers. The younger black jacket was so amazed that he forgot to guard Meggie; I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll put her in the room," I said, forcing my voice to keep calm even though I was freaked out. "Meggie, there is a light switch," I said softly, "I saw it this morning, it's in the corner of the room near the door. When you walk in reach to your left, about to where your head would be, and it's there. Okay?"

She gave me a frightened nod and unlike Basta I didn't push her into the room but waited until she had stepped inside before I stepped back. I swallowed and hated the look of fear on Meggie's face as she frantically searched for the switch. Basta slammed the door shut and said something to the younger black jacket about Elinor, the two laughed and Basta turned back towards me.

"Take your hand off the pearl, Antonia."

I swallowed and slowly removed it. The pearl's light had dimmed but it was still bright, enough to illuminate my face. Strangely, it reminded me of the light of the moon.

Basta placed his fingers under the pearl and tugged it. "Why won't the chain come off?"

"It was welded shut. It's a family tradition. On the eldest girl's 16th birthday she's taken to a jeweler and her mom has the chain removed from around her neck and it's put around her daughter's neck and the chain's melted back together again."

He nodded, "Good, since you're the only one who can use it anyway." Basta kept his hand around the pearl and I noticed its glow brightened a little. A small smile pierced Basta's face and the look in his eyes almost made me want to stop fearing him. "Olivia," he whispered. He looked back up at me, the look in his eyes had dulled a little.

"It's never done that before."

"That's because no one else in your family was its rightful owner." Basta said, the tenderness in his voice had left. The gentler man I had seen moments before had vanished into the hard henchman once again. Basta took hold of my arm and I walked quickly to keep up with him, I kept glancing back at door number 4 hoping that Meggie had found the light switch. She was with Mo in there….She'd be safe with him.

The village looked frightening, old, and dilapidated in the daylight but at night time it was even worse. I had been terrified when Basta and the others had dragged Mo and I into the village the previous night and I hadn't been paying too much attention to the buildings. Now, each building looked like it was either growling or crying, especially the ones with candle light shining through the windows and doorways. We passed Fulvio as he entered his house, I wondered if Maria wanted her dress back. Basta gave me a slight tug when I slowed down.

"Enjoying the scenery?" He rasped.

"No…."

"Best learn to like it, you're going to be here for the rest of your life."

The hairs on my neck rose and shivers traveled up and down my spine after Basta said that. I glanced over at his face and the cold smirk plastered upon it had my stomach flipping. Was he going to forget the promise he had made to me earlier? My heart raced and I dreaded returning to his – our – house. As we passed Capricorn's church, I found myself hoping one of the huge blood red doors with eyes painted onto them would open and a black jacket would call for Basta. The doors remained closed and the night was silent except for a few black jackets calling out to each other, fireflies buzzing through the night, and moths fluttering past my face.

I glanced up at the night, the blanket of darkness was sprinkled with stars and the full seemed to be closer tonight than it ever had before….It seemed to have a strange glow to it. Brighter than usual….As if the pearl's light had called to it….My gaze was so fixated on the moon that I hadn't noticed Basta was pulling me into the house.

Basta finally let go of me and glanced back at me, "You're trembling. I swore to you I wouldn't hurt you. I may not keep many good promises, but that's one I intend to keep." He turned his back on me and locked the front door, "If you try to get out the men will find you and bring you back here, understand."

I nodded, "I won't try to escape."

"Fine. Sit." He motioned to the kitchen table and the two rickety chairs around them. I didn't like the fact he was ordering me around as he would a dog. I thought about telling him to shove it and then thought about Mo, Meggie, Elinor, and my parents. I walked over to the table and pulled a chair out. Basta watched my every move and when I had finally seated myself, he sat down in the other chair.

"I think it's unlucky to tell you this. But I have my orders." He shifted, "Do you know where I'm from, Antonia?"

_A planet far, far away from here?_ "No."

"I'm from a world within a book. You think I'm nuts, you'll see tomorrow I'm telling you the truth." He smirked and frowned again as he began tracing shapes onto his tabletop with his knife. "Back in my world, I worked for Capricorn as I do now; I've been with him since I was a small boy, younger than Silvertongue's daughter. I saw Capricorn's men fall in love and marry a woman; I even battled with Dirty Fingers over a beauty named Roxanne. When I realized she had fallen in love with that fire eater I carved a few decorations into his face," he gave a cruel smile.

"Then, a year later, I was returning from burning down someone's house, he had crossed Capricorn one too many times. I heard…someone singing, she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard…." Basta paused. He looked as if he were somewhere far away. Finally, he blinked and continued with his story.

"I walked through the woods and saw her in the meadow…in a beam of moonlight…dancing….She was surrounded by fairies and sprites…night creatures like herself. Princess Olivia, the only daughter of King Marama, the Moon King. He cast light every night to help keep…dark creatures away. His daughter spent the days living with him on the moon and spent her nights dancing upon the planet….She loved everything it had to offer, the trees, the flowers, the animals and birds, the fairies and magical creatures, hell she even liked the bugs."

He smiled again at the fond memory of the Moon Princess everyone kept telling me about. "When I walked into the meadow she didn't stop dancing, she didn't gasp in fear at the sight of me, and she didn't seem to know who I was. It was rare for anyone not to recognize me back then. Everyone knew me and Capricorn, they didn't always recognize the other men, but they knew me well." A cold and twisted smile crossed Basta's face, "Let's just say….People would have some unpleasant decorations or experiences when they crossed me."

I silently thanked God for helping me keep my thoughts to myself; I didn't want to wind up like one of the people who had crossed Basta. Yet, I did want to get away. Sooner or later I was going to have to find my backbone.

"She invited me to dance with her. I still remember her exact words, 'You watch me as if you have never danced before…why would a handsome man not enjoy dancing? Do you not have someone special in your life? Come dance with me….' So I did. I did every night for months. Then, we'd only spend a few minutes dancing and the rest of the night we'd take long walks, we'd talk, and we'd do everything I thought was sappy. I loved being with her."

The happiness left Basta's face. "Then, Capricorn wondered where I was going at night, he was angry I would vanish. One night, he needed me to help him burn down one of the Laughing Prince's strongholds. When I wasn't there he became suspicious and sent Volpe, Flatnose, and Cockerell to follow me….They found me in a grove I had took Olivia too, it was a place where all of Capricorn's men proposed to the woman they loved. I was about to ask for her hand in marriage when Flatnose, Cockerell, and Volpe came charging through the woods at us." To my surprise, Basta's hand grabbed hold of mine as if he were afraid I'd vanish into thin air; his voice began to tremble and his eyes began to glaze again.

"I pushed Olivia behind me, I didn't want her hurt. 'What do you think you idiots are doing?!' I screamed. 'We're here to bring her to Capricorn, like you should have done ages ago, Basta!' Cockerell told me. 'Capricorn will meet her when we wed,' I recall saying and when the others tried to charge past me to catch her, I told Olivia to run. Run as fast as she could."

"I was so busy trying to fight Flatnose and Cockerell off that I didn't realize Volpe had gone after her." Basta's fingers dug into my hand. "I heard her bloodcurdling scream….she was so scared…so damned terrified. Flatnose and Cockerell fell back, realizing something was wrong, they followed me to Olivia…and…and I found her just as the moon's light began to glow so bright I thought it was day and the ground began to shake under our feet. King Marama was telling us he was pissed to hell and he never forgave the others for what they did….Never."

Basta paused for a long minute and blinked rapidly again then continued. "I found Olivia lying in middle of the woods; her silk white gown was soaked with red blood. Volpe's sword was still in the side of her belly…My poor Olivia…she was dying and she knew it. She put her hand to the side of my face, I begged her to stay with me, I-I'd find help. She told me there was no help for her, no saving her. She swore to me she'd one day return, and she cursed the others: She bestowed them with 'gifts' that would show their true ugliness for what it was. Olivia was fading so quickly, but she told us, 'One day a maiden with a pure heart will appear in your lives and if you are not willing to turn away from the darkness she will end your wickedness once for and all.'"

Basta cleared his throat and continued. "Then on her last breath she whispered to me, 'When I return you will know me by the final tear I cried.' A tear fell out of her eye just as she gave her last breath; it turned into a perfect, beautiful black pearl…the most beautiful of its kind. Just before it vanished it began to glow bright silver, the light of the moon's power was trapped within it. Flatnose and Cockerell helped me to find a good place to bury Olivia…It was far from our stronghold, I didn't want her anywhere near Capricorn's darkness. As for Olivia's curse, no one believed in it and I was beginning to wonder if she had cast it at all….Then we came into this world and a silvertongue named Darius read the others out of the book…Cockerell's ankle was twisted making him limp, Flatnose's face was crushed in, Volpe was so ugly and frightening that even Capricorn couldn't stand the sight of him and I killed him."

He looked up at me, "When I saw you in the hallway of that old fat woman's house I thought you were a pretty woman. Then when I saw the pearl this morning….The perfect black pearl….I realized you had kept your promise and you returned to me. When your pearl began to glow I knew you kept your promise. But I only wonder why you can't remember?" A single tear trailed its way slowly down Basta's cheek. He stared at me, "Maybe because you have to be the maiden who will carry out the Moon Princess's curse before you can truly return to me?"

I swallowed, "I don't know….I've never heard about the Moon Princess until today, I swear."

Basta stared at me and looked at the pearl, "I know you're Olivia, because only Olivia has control over the magic of the moon. Didn't you see how the moon was close to our village tonight, as if celebrating the fact you were here?"

"I noticed it and I thought it was beautiful and odd."

"It's not odd," Basta leaned forward and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "It's your father."

* * *

><p><em>Crickets chirped as fireflies and fairies circled around me. I laughed as I opened my palm and allowed a tree fairy to land upon it. "Hello, Artemis," I greeted, "How are you tonight?" I listened to the chiming of his voice and smiled, "I see, well I hope you and the Princess do wed. You sound as if you love her very, very much. Speaking of love…."<em>

_ I stood up off the rock I had been perched upon and beamed as Basta walked into the meadow, a strange smile on his face. _

_ "I see you are happy this evening, 'tis a good change from how you were feeling last night," I smoothed the ruffles out of my white gown and picked up the hem and walked towards him. My heart raced as love filled it, "I have missed you."_

_ "I missed you too," Basta rasped as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other took my free hand and slipped something onto it. _

_ "What is this?"_

_ "I don't know," Basta purred, "What is it?" His smile grew larger._

_ "I must see to know." I pulled my hand away and gasped at the sight. A beautiful fire diamond caught the moonlight and tiny flames danced within it. I looked up at Basta, speechless. "Basta….Are…Is this…are you?"_

_ He down upon one knee, "Princess Olivia Marama of the Moon Kingdom, would you do me the honor of wedding a humble man whose only wish in life is to love and serve you with all his heart?"_

_ I was so happy I felt as if I would faint, "YES!" I cried out "yes!" I was about to jump into his arms when I heard rustling from the trees, Basta pushed me behind him, and glanced back at me protectively. He looked forward and drew his sword. Three men – one of whom seemed to be a giant – surged forward out of the foliage, their weapons drawn and their faces twisted with malice. I gasped in terror and began to draw the Moon's power into my body. I had to protect Basta! I could not lose him!_

_ "Basta, move away," a short one with a goatee commanded, "The Princess will be valuable to Capricorn. You should have brought her to him the moment you set eyes on her!"_

_ "He'll meet her when we wed," Basta snapped, "Leave."_

_ "We're not goin' anywhere without her," a man who reminded me of a fox smirked cruelly. His gaze traveled up and down my form. "Perhaps we could have some fun first, eh?"_

_ Basta threw his dagger at the man, he jumped away and snarled and cursed at him. As the giant and the man with the goatee ran forward Basta yelled at me to run. I picked up the hem of my skirt and fled. How cowardly I felt! Running away while the man I loved risked his life to save mine!_

_ I ran through a stream and stopped. No more running. I opened my palm and a bright glow of moonlight created my pearl handed dagger. I raised it as my pursuer came towards me, I began to softly chant, all I intended to do was knock the man away from me. He took out his sword and plunged it downwards, I moved away quick enough for the blade to miss my heart but it pierced my stomach instead. I cried out in pain and quickly fell to the ground. I could barely breathe let alone see. Basta. Basta where was he? I needed him! Basta!_

_ I heard leaves crunching and the sound of men running towards me, "Olivia!" I heard Basta's familiar rasp shriek out at the sight of me. I looked up at him and decided at that moment I needed to find a way to return to him. I had too! I loved him so much and he loved me. I took his hand and created a curse that would bind my killer and all of Capricorn's men besides Basta together. It would show their true ugliness and warn people of who they are._

_ I swore to Basta I would return, as proof he would know me by the pearl….The Night's Pearl. The last gift given to me by my mother, an oracle. Before my vision left I saw Basta's face, shining with tears. _

_ 'I will return one day, my love….'_

* * *

><p>"Wake…."<p>

My eyes opened as I looked at Basta, my mind was fuzzy and I realized I was only hearing bits and pieces of what Basta was saying. His mouth was moving but only a few sounds came out. My hearing aid batteries were beginning to go out.

"I can't hear you," I winced when his face became contorted from agitation. "My hearing aid batteries are dying, you need to speak louder. I have extra batteries in my old shoes if you would tell me what you did with them…." I always carried spare batteries in a small pocket I had sewn into the shoe's interior. I figured I could forget my purse, wallet, or plan on wearing different clothing but I only owned one pair of shoes. Basta grumbled something and walked out of the room. I frowned when I felt the vibrations from the front door slamming shut.

While Basta was out looking for my shoes, I cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth, dressed, and waited for him. I wasn't comfortable walking around the village on my own yet. I figured I'd either get lost, have a black jacket harass me, or lose my temper and forget that one wrong move could mean the end of my family.

I clenched my hands into fists, I hated this so much. I felt like such a coward, obeying Basta and Capricorn, doing what I was told, and not being with Meggie and Mo. It was killing me.

_ You are doing what you must to survive._

"Huh?" I had heard that voice as clear as day. "Who….Whose there?" I looked around the room, my heart pounding.

_I am, Princess Olivia. Do not fear me, Toni. My spirit and your spirit are forever bound together by the magic of your world and mine. I swear I will not harm you, I only wish to protect you and help bring an end to Capricorn and his men….And to be with Basta again….But only if your heart belongs to him one day. _

My mouth went dry, "You want to stay with Basta? He's an insane knife wielding maniac!"

_Only to those who are strangers. He has shown you kindness, have you forgotten? He has a gentle side to him he does not want his men to see. Work with him, not against him and not for him. You will see how he changes._

"I…."

"You what?" I heard Basta shout from behind me. I spun around, my head spinning from my conversation with the princess. What did she mean our spirits were bound together forever? I thought each person only could have one soul within them.

Basta handed me the batteries, "Change the batteries and hurry up!"


	6. and so my curse begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters or book lines, they belong to Cornelia Funke. "We Remain" is property of Christina Aguilera (No I haven't seen Catching Fire yet, but will when it comes out to DVD). **_**"O, Pater Luna, Rex nocis, adiuvo me nunc!"**_ **is a Latin plea for help from the Moon from the book series, Daughters of the Moon by Lynne Ewing. I changed a few words to match with the storyline. The actual prayer goes: "O, Mater Luna, Regina Nocis, adiuvo me nunc!" which means, Oh, Mother Moon, Queen of the Night, help me now! Abe Axler was a real gangster in Detroit, Michigan during the 1920s and 30s; he and his best friend, Eddie Fletcher, were practically inseperable and other gangsters referred to them as The Siamese Twins. A link to his picture is in the links mentioned in stories of my profile page.**

**(A/N: I know it's been over a year since I've updated. I've gotten a few e-mails asking when I was going to write more. Between work, class (now on break, thank God), and losing my sister in 2012 it's been hard. However, I'm back :) So I hope ya'll like the new chapter).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes I'm a sinner<br>Yes I'm a saint  
>Whatever happens here<br>Whatever happens here  
>We remain…<strong>_

_**-"We Remain" by Christina Aguilera- **_

My heart raced as Basta used the tip of his blade to unscrew the battery compartment of my hearing aid. Finally, he was able to get the small plastic flap upwards, he looked up at me and his lips moved, but again I couldn't hear anything. Between the Basta trying to talk to me, the pearl's strange glow last night, and now knowing my soul had two sides to it, I was completely overwhelmed and all I wanted to do was scream, curse, hit something, and maybe break down into a crying mess at the end.

_"What will happen to me? What if I do, somehow strangely fall in love with Basta?" _I asked Olivia.

The princess took a long moment to respond. _"Then your soul and mine will become one. As it was in the beginning. Toni, you are the part of me that wanted to be a warrior like my older brother, Helios. I admired him greatly but my father wished for me to be a lady archer, I was to one day become the Lunar Archer. The responsible for shooting away evils, shooting new bright stars into the everlasting skies, and it would be my duty to protect the Earth. It's my destiny as it is yours."_

I struggled to keep my composure. Swallowing I watched as Basta replaced the batteries and handed me my first aid. As I worked on replacing my hearing aid my stomach twisted.

_"So in other words if I fall in love with Basta I'm pretty much a goner? I cease to exist?"_

I felt a gentle warmth around my heart. _"No. We just become one. My memories and your memories merge. Our split souls will bind and heal."_

_ "So…who I will be? Toni or Olivia?"_

_ "You will always be Toni with the past life as the Princess Olivia. Toni, you see me as an invader. I swear I am not. I'm just another piece of you and you are a piece of me. Once be bond it will be as if nothing ever happened."_

I glanced over at Basta, he was remaining silent as he continued to fix my other hearing aid. I closed my eyes for a moment, _"So in other words, I stay me but…"_

_ "You gain my memory, dignity, grace, power, and birth title. I swear, you will not stop being you just as I will not stop being me. Let me…try to word this another way…There will be times when you know things you have no way of knowing after we are one. There will be times you have talents you never possessed before. You may even feel different, because you will be. You may even find yourself talking differently sometimes. It will be a case of 'the past returns' nothing more. I am not an evil one out for the harm of others. I swear that to you. I swear."_

For whatever reason, I believed her.

_"But, at least for now, there will be times I will need to take control. Please trust me."_

Possession? That I didn't agree much with but I did trust Olivia. As I thought about it, everything she had described had happened at various times in my life. The time I was about to flunk the eighth grade because of I couldn't understand the algebra, one morning I woke up and I could complete each arithmetic in a matter of seconds. Another time, at a high school dance, I walked in knowing the Fox Trot, the Rumba, and several other dances. I held myself with so much dignity and grace a reporter thought I was a descendant of a nobleman.

Basta handed me back my hearing aid, "Can you hear me now?" His eyebrows arched down, his lips were in snarl. I could tell he was frustrated and angry. Especially when we needed to be at the church in a matter of minutes.

As I was about to respond, Olivia decided to take over, "I can hear you quite well. Though I do recall a night when you were so brash due to a young lad setting a small hay bale on fire outside your bedroom door to frighten you."

Basta froze and stared at me. For a minute his dark eyes seemed confused, his face contorted with surprise. Then, the impossible happened. Basta started to cry; tears pooled in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks, the areas around his eyes turned red, and before me I no longer saw a terrifying henchman. No. What I saw a broken little boy who had lost the person he loved and now was regaining her and he couldn't believe it.

"O…Olivia? Is that…you?" He reached out his hand and gently cupped the side of my face. His touch was warm and tender. It was not biting or hard as it had been the previous night when he dragged me back into house.

"Yes," Olivia smiled through me, "It is my, love. I awakened last night when my father whispered to me." My hand clenched the black pearl, "As I swore, I would return to you. But you must realize that Toni is the maiden who is here to carry out my curse. To protect you, the child, and the man who brought you here. There will be times when I speak through her. Until the destruction of this awful place and its people this body is Toni's and Toni's alone."

Basta shook his head, "No…It needs to be yours, full time."

"It is a shared form, Basta. And do not look at Toni with such contempt. She is the part of me that wanted to fight, she is the one you taught to use the dagger, and she is the warrior in me. So no matter what form I may be in, it _is _me." My arms suddenly reached up and wrapped around Basta's thin shoulders. "I can always hear and see you. I may not be able to respond as you wish, but it is me."

Basta stared, his arms wrapping around me. "We can't let the others know you've awakened. Capricorn will want you dead. He knows Antonia can use the pearl but he thought it would be a long time until and if you returned."

"It's our secret. I shall only reveal myself to you." Olivia smiled.

"How will I know?" Basta stared at me; the change in him was so amazing I couldn't begin to label it. _I guess love really can control a person._

"Do you see my eyes? They are silver. When they are silver, it is me. When they return to brown they are Antonia's."

Basta nodded and I guess my eyes must have returned to normal because the tears began to slow. Turning away, he walked into the bathroom and began washing his face.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, I had changed. Although my hair was still mainly red and my eyes returned to being brown, I was starting to notice silvery-white streaks in my braid. I also noticed my skin that had been almost had a glow to it.

_The more we bond the more your outer appearance will change. We need to start working on our magic soon. We can't hide our secret forever, _Olivia whispered in back of my mind.

"No," I whispered, "We can't."

* * *

><p>I walked into the church behind Basta, who was leaning slightly over the right as he carried a full gas can down the church's nave. My eyes scanned the spacious church once again, with tiny splotches of sunlight making its way through the windows that were either boarded or covered over with thick red velvet curtains, the church did not appear quite as menacing as it had the night Basta brought Mo and I here or when I had been wed inside its walls. It was still far from a comforting place, I felt that if I let my guard down for a moment some weird creature would attack me from the dark shadows in the farthest corners of the structure.<p>

"Well, look what we have here. Dirty Fingers is playing with his best friend again," Basta snickered as we approached Dustfinger, who was lighting matches and holding them until the flame snuffed out.

_Dustfinger!_ Olivia gasped from within me. I felt a rush of warmth and happiness. _Thank the stars of the skies! He has survived! Thank the stars!_

_ You know him? _I asked her.

_"But of course! Dustfinger is my baby brother!"_

Oh, this was not going to turn out well. Not well at all. From Basta's sneers, glares, and jabs at the fire eater and from his stories I knew how much he hated Dustfinger. If he found out that Dustfinger would be his brother-in-law….Oh those were going to be some fireworks.

"Careful Basta, fire takes offense…" I heard Dustfinger say but I ignored the two's conversation and instead focused on Mo, Meggie, and Elinor. I walked over to them, trying to figure out how to apologize, how to explain to them that I was not a black jacket. In the village's eyes I was Basta's wife and a blackjacket but in Capricorn's eyes I was more. Much more.

"Toni!" Meggie stepped over to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. Surprised, I hugged her back. Whatever anger she felt towards me earlier had seemed to fade. Even if she was still mad at me I wouldn't have cared, I was going to do anything to protect her, Mo, (reluctantly Elinor), and myself.

_"What a sweet angel!"_ Olivia's spirit beamed. I was glad that the others couldn't hear her or I'd be getting some odd looks and now was not the time to explain the morning's events.

"Meggie, I'm so sorry that you all were locked in there. I wish I could get us out of this mess," I wrapped my arms around her.

"I explained everything," Mo said. "They know what happened."

"Though I'm still not convinced you don't know that matchstick eater," Elinor stared at me, completely disgruntled. What more could I do to convince this woman?!

"I never saw him before that morning. What's it going to take to convince you of that?" I stared at Elinor, I didn't want to make an enemy out of her but I wasn't exactly looking to be her best friend either.

"You're lucky that I just cleaned my knife! One more trick like that, though, and I'll carve a few nice new patterns on your ugly face. And make myself a fur collar out of your marten," Basta spat out. I turned at hearing the commotion, apparently we had missed Basta and Dustfinger's show but all the black jackets looked as if they had been taking bets. Some grunted and began handing others money.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd enjoy that," Dustfinger didn't meet Basta's gaze as he picked up a matchbox and slid several burnt out matches inside. "But why would I want to light a fire just now, I wonder?"

I felt Meggie stiffen beside me, her eyes glued to Basta's knife. I knew the fear she felt. I could still feel Basta's cold knife on the base of my throat from the other night. Mo stepped forward and pulled Meggie protectively into him, he looked at me.

"Are you okay? Did he….?"

I looked up at him and knew what he was asking, not knowing which ears were listening and how many eyes were watching I forced my eyes to fill with tears and nodded.

"Did he what, Mo?" Meggie asked, looking up at her father. She looked confused and concerned.

"He just gave me a little cut, that's all," I replied. It wasn't a lie either. That cut on the bottom of my foot was still hurting. I noticed Elinor staring at me, her gaze was no longer cold as marble but momentarily changed to horror and sympathy.

"Antonia, who are you loyal too?"

I jumped and spun around when I spotted Capricorn walking down the nave towards the church's altar. Around him several metal drums were blazing with fire, I knew Basta hadn't set those. Suddenly, when I needed her strength now more than ever, Olivia seemed to have vanished from my mind. I could still feel her deep within my heart but I could also feel her fear. She whispered one thing to me, one thing so frightening it made my blood run cold.

_"He wants to kill the moon."_

I swallowed, "You…Capricorn, Sir." I replied as I watched the albino study the large ugly rendition of himself. I glanced away from him and the statue, both gave me the creeps, even more now since Olivia's statement. What did she mean he was trying to kill the moon…and _why_? With what? Even more confusion traveled through me. Magic, people in books, possession, finding out I'm some kind of princess, having another soul speak through me, being trapped in a village married to a man I was afraid of (no matter how caring or tearful he got I didn't trust him). Being near Mo and Meggie (and somewhat Elinor) had helped me to regain my courage and strength. Because I could see what I was protecting now and they gave me the hope I needed not to lose myself.

Capricorn glanced at me, "Then where should you be standing?"

"She was just worried about the girl," Dustfinger grumbled. "She and that girl are like sisters and that kind of loyalty can't fade away overnight…if ever."

Capricorn glanced at Dustfinger, then towards me and Meggie, and shrugged. Yet the look in his eyes warned me to tread lightly. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned around on his toes and faced Mo. "Did you sleep well, Silvertongue?" He traced his pinky finger around his thin lips. Capricorn reminded me of a Purple Gangster from Detroit in Prohibition Era named Abe Axler. Unlike Capricorn, Axler probably wasn't pale, but his cheeks were sunken, his eyes covered in shadows, his lips had been thin, and his face sharply angular and he looked pissed off in every photograph of him.

Capricorn continued, "Wasn't it nice of me to reunite you with your little girl last night?"

Basta walked over to me and put a hand around my wrist, he gently pulled me away from Mo and Meggie. Meggie looked up, startled.

"I'll be back over soon, don't worry," I whispered.

"You can't be near them like that," Basta hissed at me. "Capricorn's going to think you aren't loyal to him and I'm not losing you again."

I looked over at him and when we were away from earshot I whispered, "Olivia said Capricorn wants to kill the moon. What does she mean by that?"

Basta looked over at me, startled. Finally he whispered, "Your father, King of the Moon, is the only enemy Capricorn has that can kill a very powerful friend of ours that consists of nothing but darkness. It swallows souls, places, animals, trees, anything you can imagine. It's the only creature alive that has the power to kill the only guardians of the night, King Marama and you. Whatever name you go by, Capricorn will either kill you or find ways to control you. Better for him to keep you under his thumb and by remaining married to me, as Antonia, you will survive. But if he suspects you've awakened and if you remember how to use your powers…." He stopped and didn't continue he didn't need to keep explaining; I already knew. If I learned to use these 'magic powers' (which I was starting to believe in after my pearl's strange glowing spells) I would be considered a threat and a threat must be eliminated.

_"Trust him, you must trust him. Basta loves me and I know he feels concern for you. He's our only true ally in all this, please trust him!" _Olivia suddenly begged me. Basta hadn't hurt me much, a small cut to the foot, a few bruises from being pulled around, and a bruised ego were the only minor wounds he had inflicted. Other than his sharp and cold words from the previous two days, he had been gentle and kind. He was showing compassion to me that no one ever saw of him. Although the blackjackets constantly taunted him there was fear in their eyes, especially in the younger ones' eyes. I remembered seeing a man in his early twenties flinch at the sight of his leader walking through the village with murder in his eyes. I blinked and suddenly realized that memory was Olivia's, the village I had seen resembled one out of a story book and the people inside matched history's accurate description of a poor starving village.

Over the next few minutes chaos erupted through the church when Capricorn he revealed he had several copies of Inkheart. When they were thrown into the blazing oil drums, Dustfinger had attempted to lunge forward and grab them, effectively burning his hands. Mo had stepped forward, begging Capricorn to let him keep one copy of the book, just one which resulted in Basta stepping forward and holding a knife to Mo's throat.

Elinor began cursing and Meggie stood frozen in terror at the sight of the knife against her father's throat. My heart pounded, I knew Basta was no weakling, whatever kindness he was showing towards me was meant just for Olivia and I. I had a feeling it didn't extend to older women and little girls.

"Let me have one of them Capricorn! Just one! I promise to never read aloud a line of it that mentions your name!" Mo shouted above the commotion, from the way he stood and swallowed, it was obvious he knew he was testing boundaries.

"Basta," I darted forward to go to Mo's aid but my husband simply pushed me backwards. I stared at him, wide eyed, my eyes going to the blade on Mo's throat.

"Stay back, Antonia," he growled in a low and threatening tone. "This has nothing to do with you. Go get in line with the others."

A few of the black jackets snickered until they received a threatening glare from Basta. With Capricorn's eyes glaring at me I began backing away while anger built up inside of me. Words began flowing to me that I couldn't stop.

_"O, Pater Luna, Rex nocis, adiuvo me nunc!"_ (Oh, Father Moon, King of the night, help me now!)

Basta turned towards me, his faced filled with horror and his eyes widened. Flatnose looked as if he had seen a ghost. Elinor was translating the phrase into the English, Meggie looked terrified and confused, Cockerell looked close to passing out, and Capricorn looked indifferent.

Once again the words repeated, _"O, Pater Luna, Rex nocis, adiuvo me nunc!"_ Before I knew what was happening, the pearl around my neck began to glow a silvery white color, only this time the light didn't remain confined to my pearl. It lit up the darkest of all corners and suddenly a rush traveled through me starting from a tingling on my neck where my pearl hung into my heart, down my legs and up through my arms, to my hands and fingers, up my neck to my head, and when the strange tingling sensation, almost like a bolt of static electricity was flowing through me, had subsided everything was back to how it had been one minute before. Basta was walking towards Mo who was about to confront Capricorn about the book. Confusion filled me, what the hell had just happened?!

_"Father saved us. He rewound time. Father saved your friend. It used much of his power, don't abuse the chance you've been given. Save him, us, and Basta now!"_ Olivia shouted.

Mo continued forward and Basta jumped forward, getting ready to place his knife against Mo's throat.

"You can't the book, Mo. It's too precious to lose. What if you decide to read my husband into some desert and he never comes back?" I stared at him, wishing I could apologize for those words. Wishing I could explain. Mo stared at me as if I were a stranger, not the woman he had known for so many years. Elinor shook her head and muttered under her breath and Meggie looked completely and utterly crushed.

Capricorn looked towards me, he seemed pleased, "I see Basta's teaching you quite well."

I swallowed, "Yes, sir." I gave a tiny bow and I slowly stood, I caught Mo's eye and before I knew what was going on Olivia whispered in my mind, _"Tell me what you want to say to him, quickly. We are in this fight together."_ I quickly thought the message, _Mo I'm sorry but if I don't cooperate they'll hurt Meggie! They'll burn down Elinor's house! I don't want them hurt! Please, please forgive me!_ By the look of disbelief on his face, I knew Mo had gotten the message.

After a few minutes, Capricorn began describing his new reader. Apparently he was an incompetent man who caused Cockerell's limp, Flatnose's flat nose, and Fulvio's lost eye. Because of his new reader's incompetence, Capricorn didn't trust of lack of reading abilities. Instead, he wanted Mo to read for him.

"And what am I supposed to read out of his books for you? A few monsters, a couple of human horrors to suit the present company?" Mo snarled bitterly, he nodded towards Basta. I found my shoulders rising defensively and my mood considerably darkened at Mo's description of Basta. I knew this wasn't my reaction but Olivia's. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. There was no way for Olivia to understand that the man she loved and the man who worked for Capricorn were two very different people.

"For heaven's sake, Mortimer, don't put ideas into his head!" Elinor hissed at Mo.

Capricorn didn't seem bothered by Mo's quip, he simply brushed ash off his pant leg. He and the others had no memory of my outburst. I was so amazed that I was trying to come to grips with everything that happened. At first I thought maybe I had been seeing things, but as I ignored Capricorn's conversation with Mo, I had time to think and realized that I had just time traveled. Magic had just happened. I had invoked it. I had power, Olivia's power.

_Dear God in Heaven….What am I?!_

A comforting warmth spread through me and I heard Olivia whisper with a small smile, _"I'm glad you now believe. We are the Moon Princess. We are the incarnations of the moon itself."_

I was glad when the door swung opened and Cockerell limped in with a short man with a hunched back. The man wore wire framed glasses that held thick lenses. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders high, and he skittered instead of walked. He raised his head only once to look at Mo, Elinor, Meggie, and myself. He stopped at seeing me and looked at the book, then at me again.

"Quit gawking at my wife, reader!" Basta snarled as he stepped beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I don't want you turning her into a toad or reading her halfway into some wasteland leaving me with a head or toes of a wife!"

"We've been waiting a long time for you, Darius! I trust you found what I wanted?" Capricorn glared down as the small man bowed ot him.

"Oh yes, yes!" Darius nodded and bowed again. He looked at Mo, "Is that him?" He stared at Mo in awe.

"Yes. Show him the book you've chosen," Capricorn sighed. It was the first time I had ever heard the man sound exasperated. I almost wanted to congratulate Darius for being the first to make Capricorn show any signs of humanity.

Darius nodded and placed Treasure Island and Tales of The Thousand and One Nights on floor in front of Mo. While stammering, he hurriedly explained that the two books were the only ones he knew of that contained treasure. I suddenly had a sickening feeling at the bottom of my stomach. The kind of feeling a person gets when they know a huge change is coming, one that isn't necessarily for the better.

_"…and so my curse begins," Olivia whispered._


	7. When destiny calls you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, its characters, or its lines they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Olivia, Antonia, and Raphael. "Shadow of the Moon" belongs to Blackmore's Night.**

**(A/N: Pirate Captain Hippolyte de Bouchard, mentioned within this chapter, was my great-great-great grandfather. He raided the California Coast during Argentina's War with Spain in the 1800s.)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>In the shadow of the moon,<br>She danced in the starlight  
>Whispering a haunting tune<br>To the night..."**

**-Shadow of the Moon by Blackmore's Night-**

I don't know if the word "normal" will ever describe my life again. Sure, I've always known that I was different from the main population, I'd known that from the day I entered elementary school and my first grade classmates realized I couldn't hear unless my hearing aids were on. I've known I was different because my moods correlated with the moon. I've known I was different because my strength came from the _moon_. In fact, come to think of it, I was born under a new moon…the moon phase that symbolized rebirth; I was supposed to be born during the full moon but I guess there was a reason that I wasn't. How could I describe myself as "normal" or "somewhat normal" now? I was married a knife wielding maniac, I had an ancient supposed-to-be-fictional princess inside of me, and now I was watching the people I loved being threatened and terrified. It was ripping _me_ apart but it didn't seem to bother Olivia; no, she was too focused on the man she loved and the man I hated.

As if saying some Latin incantation then time rewinding itself was normal, Olivia would speak inside my mind of the magic as an everyday normal occurrence. To her, it was. To me it was foreign, alien, and impossible. I was completely overwhelmed and keeping myself calm and level was a challenge but for my survival I had to. The words she had whispered, 'and so my curse begins' sent chills up and down my spine. _Where's the Catholic church when I need it?!_ A good exorcism would be much appreciated right about now.

Mo was trying to explain to Capricorn that when he read he couldn't control what or who came out of a book. He tried to tell the pale man in throne like chair that at any time _anyone_ could go missing. He was trying to protect his family and those around him. Although Capricorn and his army of crows were anything but kind, Mo still showed them compassion. I had always admired him for his good heart and apparently so did Olivia.

Capricorn leaned back in his chair, he rolled his eyes. "How many more times are you going to tell me that, Silvertongue? You can say as often as you like, but I don't believe it. In the world on which we finally slammed the door today I frequently mingled with magicians, wizards, and witches, and I very often had to deal with their obstinacy. I know that Basta has given you a graphic account of the way we used to break their will. But your case, and now that your daughter is here as our guest, I'm sure such painful methods will not be necessary." Capricorn glanced over at Basta.

One moment Basta was at my side and the next he was beside Mo and Meggie, his hand wrapped tightly around Meggie's small arm and he pulled her forcefully over to him. Within seconds he had the little girl trapped in a headlock. Mo became paler than a sheet and I couldn't say I was in much better shape, Elinor began cursing again. Suddenly my body was wracked with heartbreak and confusion.

_"This…This is not Basta…this…this cannot be!"_

_ "Olivia, now is not the time,"_ I thought to her. I understood that she knew the side of Basta was sweet and caring. A side I still felt was nothing more than an act. How did I know he wasn't being kind and protective to me and Olivia just because Capricorn had ordered him to so he could harvest the moon's power or whatever it is he wanted?

Ignoring a blackjacket who reached towards me, I took a step toward Basta, fire in my eyes. I wished that Olivia hadn't shrieked that incantation through me just moments before but waited until now.

_"Father's concern is protecting us now. There's not much he can do for the child but offer her hope…" _Olivia sobbed in the back of my mind. Her presence becoming fainter by the second. I didn't mind.

Meggie wasn't making a sound, but she was squeezing her eyes shut as if wishing away this place and hoping to wake up at home. I felt the same way.

Capricorn's gaze never left Mo, "From now on, Silvertongue, Basta will be your daughter's personal shadow. This will provide her with reliable protection from snakes and fierce dogs but not, of course, from Basta himself, who will be kind to her only as long as I say so. And that in turn will depend on whether I am pleased with your services. Have I made myself clear?"

Mo stared at Capricorn, then stared at Meggie. I knew that look in his eye, it was a cross between terror and the parental instinct to attack anything that threatened his child. Looking back at Capricorn, he nodded.

"Very well," Mo replied, sounding defeated, "I'll read aloud to you. But Meggie, Elinor, and Toni can't stay in here."

I swallowed, after what I had just pulled, he was still watching over me and trying to protect me.

"Nonsense. Of course they stay here," Capricorn glared at Mo. "Antonia is loyal towards me now." He glared at me, his words were calm yet stern, an obvious threat. A dare for me to argue. "Even if she wasn't….I'm sure Basta would change her mind." His gaze retuned to Mo, "And you'd better get started before the book there in your hands falls to dust."

Mo sighed and shut his eyes momentarily, "Very well, but tell Basta to put his knife away," his voice was hoarse. "If he hurts a hair on Meggie, Elinor's, and Antonia's heads I promise you I'll read the plague out of a book to infect you and your men."

For a moment the church fell so silent I thought I might have heard a mouse squeak. Some of the blackjackets standing around us looked terrified. Me, I was just confused and I couldn't understand this whole 'read out' business. From what Basta had told me the other night, he had come from another world, not an alien world…but a world similar to our own and I would understand soon. I guess I was being given a crash course in Magic 101.

"Let me remind you, Silvertongue, that you're speaking of a contagious disease and it doesn't stop short of little girls. So never mind the empty threats, just start reading. Now. At once. And I want to hear something out of _that_ book first!" He pointed to Treasure Island.

I put my hand on Basta's shoulder, "Let Meggie go," I whispered, "You made your point. Mo's terrified, Meggie's scared to death, just let her be with her dad."

Basta looked over at me, I knew my eyes were not silver, and that made me wonder if he'd even listen to me. After a long moment of staring at me, he released his grip on Meggie and went to stand behind her.

"Meggie, are you okay?"

Meggie looked up at her, her fear and confusion made my heart wrench. "I thought you were one of them."

Getting down onto one knee, I pulled Meggie into a hug. She was reluctant to step forward and return my embrace but finally did.

"Listen to me, Meggie," I whispered, "I'm doing whatever I have to do to make sure you, Mo, and Elinor will be okay. I know I'll be saying things you don't like and you don't trust. But please know, I'm doing it to protect you. I swear I'd never harm you."

"Antonia," Capricorn's voice rose, "I don't like whispering in my presence."

I stood and gave a small bow, "Sorry, Capricorn. I was telling Meggie as long as she and Mo cooperated they'd be okay."'

"Never make promises you cannot keep," Capricorn's colorless eyes bored into my forehead, raked down my head and neck, and landed on my pearl. I swallowed but stood my ground. While Capricorn held me in his gaze, Meggie had returned to her father's side, sitting on the cold flagstones beside him, her arms locked around Mo's in a death grip. Finally, I bowed my head.

"I…will no longer do so, sir…." I said, struggling to keep my voice even. The fear deep within me was growing into a fury, a fire that was no longer tainted and controlled by terror, but was fed by the cruelty of this man and his village. I began to feel warmth rising through me, one I never recall feeling before.

"_One day a maiden with a pure heart will appear in your lives and if you are not willing to turn away from the darkness, she will end your wickedness once and for all."_ The words that echoed through my heart and mind were not Olivia's speech but a memory from long ago. A vow, but not a curse, a promise, but not a threat. It was my last call to arms, my last cry of courage, and my final stand. I would now make it my life's purpose to see this man destroyed by the hate and evil he bathed himself in!

Basta was suddenly beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he forced me to sit beside him behind Meggie. "Your eyes are silver, control yourself," he hissed.

I looked at him, "It's not Olivia."

Basta looked at me, for a moment and looked confused. His eyes traveled up to my hair and he froze. I wondered what he was seeing, when Mo began to read, I pulled my hair out of its braid and stared. No longer were there a few strands of silver in my red hair, now my hair was filled with strands of gold as well. What was happening to me?

* * *

><p>Almost five hours, some assorted treasure and a Mideastern boy later, my entire world had been rocked yet again. I had <em>seen<em> treasure island before my eyes, I had viewed the beautiful dark crystal blue ocean with the bright sun guarding it like a warrior in the light blue sky, and it was the first time I could ever say I had ever seen a storm of gold, rubies, silver, and pearls. Around me, sand was scattered, and a beautiful silver necklace with a crescent moon hanging from it had landed mere inches from my knee. Basta had grabbed hold of it and put it around my neck, whispering to me to keep it under my blouse. I had a feeling he wouldn't often do this, steal from Capricorn, and the fact that he was had me feeling uncomfortable. Basta was both a sinner and a saint; he was loyal to Capricorn and would do anything the man ordered, yet his love for Olivia seemed to be less and less of an act. It reminded me of pirate captain Hippolyte de Bouchard's statement_, "a servant cannot be loyal unto two kings."_ Yet here was Basta, loyal to two people, and although it was secret, it was slowly beginning to show.

_"I have always known…his heart was dark…but he was confused. Please, Toni, you can see that, can't you? He didn't harm Meggie…" _

I watched as Capricorn's men scooped up the treasure and observed my husband throwing a knife at an emerald green lizard that had popped up out of the gold coins. Part of me was about to agree with Olivia that Basta was…confused…but when Meggie cried out a warning to the lizard and I viewed Basta retrieve his knife and point it threateningly in the little girl's direction, I felt differently. Yes, I believed Basta had some kind of good in him that Olivia seemed to bring out. But I didn't believe that she could change him and make him into a saint overnight. A person could only change if they truly wanted to. As far as I could see, the only changes Basta wanted was in marital status and rank. I knew he wanted to be with Olivia and I knew he loved her…but did he care for her enough to defy the man he viewed as a father? I highly doubted it.

I gave Meggie a hug, "That was amazing wasn't it?"

Meggie nodded, staring up at Mo in admiration. I watched as Mo wrapped his arm around his daughter and held her in a gentle but strong hug, one that warned all blackjackets and Capricorn to stay away. I wondered if that warning included me.

"Mo, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I'm just trying to protect you all and myself. I swear I won't do anything to hurt you all." I spoke quickly and glanced over as Darius walked towards our small group.

Mo looked at me, "I know that, Toni," he gave me a small smile. "I know you're doing what you have to. Don't forget, I've known you for years."

I smiled, completely relieved, I glanced at Elinor and saw her suspicious glance. I returned her glare. Something began to gnaw at me and I began feeling a little sick in my stomach when I realized why I despised this woman so much. She was so much like me. Untrusting. Set in her ways. Headstrong, stubborn, and…passionate about protecting who and what she loved. I never used to be this untrusting before…this damned village brought it out in me.

I walked over to Basta. He was leaning against a wall a few feet away from Capricorn, he looked pretty bored, and he kept his hands in his pockets. He glanced over at me when I joined him, "What was with the stare down with the boss?" His dark eyes bored into mine. "I told you, behave towards him and me. You're getting closer to getting caught and the fact that you're not slowing down on you're…" he paused when Cockerell walked past, scooping up coins. When the limping man stared at us Basta snarled, "Well, hurry it up!"

"Am I stopping you from whispering sweet nothings in your pretty wife's ear? Or am I interrupting a plan for a romantic get away?" Cockerell laughed and began kissing the air in front of him. My face flushed in anger but Cockerell took it as a confirmation and walked away laughing.

Basta snarled, "One of these days….I swear I'll break that damned leg of his myself." He paused and looked over at me. "As I was saying, you need to slow down on your awakening."

I was about to respond when Capricorn suddenly barked at his men to leave the small change on the floor and return to their posts. Basta took my hand and returned over Mo, Elinor, and Meggie. Placing a hand on Meggie's shoulder and giving Mo a cruel smile, "Get on with it, Silvertongue! You heard. There are still plenty of books here."

After everyone had taken their posts and Flatnose had dragged Elinor by the hair away from Meggie, Mo, Basta and I, Mo opened the book, Tales from The Thousand and One Nights. Basta situated himself behind Meggie, his arm dragging me down with him once again. He held me closer this time, as if fearful I would vanish into thin air. Meggie glanced back at me and I gave her a small reassuring smile. Hoping it would communicate that as long as I was near Basta she'd be safe. That I would stop him and wouldn't allow him to hurt her, her father, or her great aunt. Meggie seemed to understand, she flashed me a tiny smile before resting her head on Mo's shoulder.

Mo began to read and halfway into the story a commotion began in the church. An arab boy was trying to sneak away, after he had been captured, the blackjackets noticed one of their own was missing. Looking around I was surprised to see that a young man had vanished into thin air. His name had been Raphael Montego, the son of an Italian woman and Spanish man. Basta and the others were furious and Capricorn's orders for Mo to return Raphael were returned with Mo's exasperated statement, "For the millionth time, I can't bring anyone back. The fact that you don't believe me doesn't make that a lie. I can't do it. I can't decide who or what comes out of a book, nor who goes into it."

After Capricorn had regained control of his all his men, including my husband, who was now towering over Mo with a threatening glare that terrified me down to the bone, he decided to allow Mo stop reading for the night. He revealed he had one more copy of Inkheart and the look on Mo's face told me that there was something so personal about this book to him, so important, that it was a matter of life and death to him. He stared at the old book as if it were both his jailor and his savior. I knew from this afternoon's events that Mo had a very special gift when it came to books, I now understood what Basta had been saying when he stated he was 'read out' of his world, and now I was learning that this book had various meanings to different people. As the blackjackets began to haul away the treasure, Basta decided it was time to terrify Elinor after she (rightfully) accused Capricorn of abduction.

"Abduction!" Basta smiled as he pulled out his knife, "Sounds good to me. Really good. Even better since I got a wife out of it," he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his side. His gaze on Elinor as he kissed his blade. Elinor's face became the same shade as Basta's shirt.

Capricorn smiled at him, "Yes, especially since we have so much to learn about your wife." He glanced at Mo, "When we found you, Silvertongue, I was not expecting you to also bring me the Maiden of Legend."

Mo stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You've read the book," Capricorn replied softly, "Tell me…what am I talking about?"

I felt as if I had just swallowed the desert sand the Arab boy had brought with him. Capricorn was talking about me. Me and Olivia.

Meggie looked up at Mo, "What's going on, Mo?"

Mo was in deep concentration and he seemed to whispering words from the book word by word. Slowly, his eyebrows lifted and he turned to face towards me. "And the Moon Princess cursed Capricorn and his men as she lay dying, promising to reveal their true ugliness, and swore a maiden would one day appear before them. If they would not turn away from the darkness she would end them all. On her dying breath, the princess told her lover he'd recognize her by the final tear she cried. A beautiful, perfect, black pearl…." His eyes trailed down below my throat. "Toni…."

Capricorn smiled, "As you can see, Silvertongue, not even the Moon Princess herself nor the maiden she sent to this world can stop me. If they cannot stop me, what makes you think your denial to read can?"

"Moon Princess? Maiden?" Elinor asked, "What is this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense," Mo replied to her, his voice soft and broken, "It's destiny."

"Well, destiny or what not! Our fate is to leave this village and you'll let us go now! You and your men can't hold us here!" Elinor spun on one foot and glared at Capricorn, "You'll receive jail time for this! You and all your men!"

Capricorn stared at Elinor as if he had just noticed her. I wished she hadn't uttered a word.

"Basta, is this lady of any use to us?" Capricorn asked, scrutinizing Elinor and making her uncomfortable as possible.

"Not that I know of," Basta's smile reminded me of a young bully who had just been given permission to break someone's toys. His dark eyes glistened, his smile widened at Elinor's terror, and his eyebrows arched downwards. This time, Olivia remained completely silent. I don't think she knew what to say. But her love for Basta hadn't faded away. Not in the least little bit. I guessed she thought he was under some type of spell.

"What do we generally do with useless things, Basta?" Capricorn asked softly.

Basta continued to smile as he stroked his thumb on the edge of his blade.

"Stop that!" Mo snapped, "Stop frightening her at once, or I'm not reading you another word. Capricorn ignored his statement and turned around, seeming to ignore Mo's outburst, while Basta's smile remained. Meggie spoke up and assured Capricorn that Elinor wasn't useless, she knew all about books, especially the ones that contained treasure. And that statement saved the old woman's life.

"Basta," Capricorn looked over, "Antonia will remain here with me while you take the prisoners back."

Basta stared at Capricorn, and to my surprise, he hesitated. He glanced at me, his look was no longer psychotic or cruel, but seemed to be pleading. Begging me to hold my temper and not to reveal anything. Finally, Basta nodded.

* * *

><p>When Basta and the others had filed out of the room, I suddenly felt like a small child called to the principal's office. I forced myself to remain strong.<p>

"I have no doubt that Basta has told you of your identity," Capricorn stated as he sat back down in his chair. The old woman I had seen the previous night was barking at the maids to finish their cleaning.

"Yes," I replied. "I…am the maiden destined to bring about your destruction."

Capricorn's gaze held mine, "Basta thinks I don't know who you are…Olivia."

My mouth went as dry as cotton.

Capricorn continued, now addressing Olivia's spirit, "I've read the book. I know of your last promise to him. But I also know that you haven't fully returned this world yet. You can't until the maiden carries out your vow to destroy me and my men."

_"And be destroyed you shall! Your wickedness and your desire for power ends here with this fair maiden of pure heart!"_ Olivia spoke passionately through me. _"You shall never rule the Moon, you shall never kill my father, and I nor my reincarnate will ever bow to your will!"_

Capricorn stared and slowly stood, calmly clasping his hands behind his back, he walked in front of me. He was much taller than me. His hand suddenly was under my chin lifting my face up so he could stare into my eyes. My stomach curled and suddenly the air was hard to breathe. It was as if I was stuck in an ocean of coldness despair.

"You see, Princess," Capricorn said softly, "I still have that effect on you. I can still kill the light. You belong to me now. As does your precious moon, it's power, it's hope, it's magic, and this maiden herself. If you truly think Basta would ever defy me, you are very wrong indeed. Watch your step, maiden, because I can either be the one who graces you with the will to live," he removed his hand and I could suddenly breathe again, he suddenly grabbed my throat and gently squeezed. My breath caught and I began seeing spots in front of my eyes, "Or I can be the one to claim your life."

Fury built up within me, he could control my body. Who had the right to control me? My eyes narrowed, "You are not God! _Lunae__lucem__adiuva__me_!" (Moonlight help me!) I gasped outwards. As if bitten by a snake, Capricorn suddenly jerked away. Oxygen flooded into my lungs, raising my hands to my throat and gasping, I stumbled backwards. Capricorn glared at me, hate in his eyes. I stared at him, wondering what I had done. Then saw it. His wrist right above his jacket sleeve seemed to be tattooed with words from Inkheart. I knew suddenly that with every step I took, every breath I took, every Latin word I spoke, I was returning him to his story.

Capricorn's eyes narrowed, "The next time you defy me, Olivia. I will have your husband killed in front of you. In the same fashion you left our world he will leave this one. Do you understand?"

While my fiery anger burned bright, Olivia's faded away into terror, the fight sucked out of her like a tornado pulling a farmhouse into its powerful windy grip.

_"Yes…."_ She replied to Capricorn and whispered to me, _But you are maiden, are untouchable by him. From here on out, I grant you my powers. I must take a silent stance. You will know what you need to. Fight him! _

_"You can count on it!"_ I whispered to Olivia deep in my mind. Staring at Capricorn I gave a small bow. "May I leave?"

"When your husband returns, he will escort you, Antonia. And Antonia," Capricorn had almost fully recovered, though his breathing was heavy.

"Yes, Capricorn?"

"You will not defy me. I know all about your family, here in Italy and in America. One word is all it will take to end them. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes. But I have no reason to defy you." Mentally, my fingers were crossed. With that I turned and walked towards the entrance to wait for Basta.


	8. Moonlight Magic Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, its characters, or the book lines, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Antonia, King Marama, and Olivia. The quote above this chapter comes from the book, "Moon Watcher's Companion" by Donna Henes.**

**(A/N: I had a person email me and ask what Olivia AKA Antonia's theme would be. Her theme is "Moonchild" by King Crimson.)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>From darkness <strong>

**I go onto the road**

**of darkness.**

**Moon, shine on me from far**

**Over the mountain edge."**

**-Lady Izumi Shikibu, 10****th**** century Japan –**

Basta had taken his time returning from placing my friends in "the cages." As I waited near the doorway I tried to ignore Capricorn's piercing gaze. It struck the middle of my back and I almost felt as if the point of a knife was prodding me in the back, hard enough to cause fear and discomfort but never piercing through. Capricorn's gaze on me was a promise of death, a threat that would become reality if I didn't start controlling my temper. When I finally felt Capricorn's gaze leave my back I let out a small sigh of relief but still kept my senses on high alert. Capricorn always reminded me of an alligator, sleeping one minute then opening its jaws to swallow me whole the next.

Glancing around the church I felt more out of place than I had the past few days. The past three days' events had felt more like a week or a month. In those three days I had changed from a reserved person to one who was showing her temper and speaking her mind. The old adage – wrong place, wrong time – came to mind. Three days ago when I went with Mo, Meggie, and the overly weird Dustfinger I had expected a short one week trip to visit her Aunt Elinor; I hadn't expected for us to be abducted, me married off a superstitious knife wielding maniac, and to find out my body contains two souls. According to most world religions the body can only contain one soul…I knew that knowledge would probably still apply in our case, after all the Moon Princess had told me that our souls were bound together into one. Which was a huge problem for me, Olivia was head over heels in love with Basta and his feelings equaled hers. As for me, I despised Basta; no matter how kind he was to me I knew a leopard didn't change its spots.

Lost in thought my hand trailed down and I jumped when I felt another chain around my neck. Capricorn had me so jumpy I had forgotten that Basta had given me a gift. Well…he had given Olivia a gift; I was just the recipient since she was occupying my body at times. Pulling the chain upwards, I glanced around to make sure no one was looking. The remainders of the black jackets were filing out of the church, following their leader like good like choir boys. It was a miracle this church hadn't burnt to the ground yet. Between Capricorn and Basta, all these crazy men in black, and now this…this…dare I say it?-magic, it was a miracle the church was still standing.

Looking at the pendant, I realized with a start that it was an amulet. The silver amulet was shaped into crescent moon with three spiral celtic designs engraved into it. Turning it over, my eyebrows raised as I read the words, _Princeps autem luna, virgo virtutum adhibete lucem! _As I read the words I began hearing Olivia whisper them in the back of my mind.

"_Preen-ceps awe-tom Luna, weer-gogh wirs-toot-tum, ahd-ee-bet-eh luch-em," _Olivia pronounced, "_It means, Princess of the Moon, Maiden of Strength, lend me your light!"_

I stared in shock at the amulet, but how, how would the moon princess be in _Treasure Island_?

"_It wasn't. When Mortimer read the book I was able to use his magic to transform a silver coin into an amulet for you to wear. You are my maiden and you need help channeling my magic. The more I awaken the more our spirits will blend and the less I'll be able to speak to you. One day we'll be one, the amulet will give you the power to focus your light and magic on a goal."_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Basta returned and wrapped his arm through mine. Walking through the village, I was able to see daily life more clearly. During the past two nights I had been terrified out of wits, inside a 'cage,' then dragged into Basta's home. The village's buildings were dilapidated, many glass windows were either broken out or had cracked from age, many of the crumbling stone buildings looked as if they were begging to be put out of their misery. Many of the houses we passed either didn't have a roof or the roof caved in long ago, others abodes had simple repairs, while others simply had tarps draped over them. Black jackets filled the cobblestone streets, some remaining stationary by streetlights that had long since died out; others freely roamed the village, their shotguns resting either at either sides or on their shoulders. One thing that didn't change was the respectful nods Basta and I both received.<p>

"Basta, Mrs. Basta," one blackjacket tipped his leather black cap down at me. I did a double take, the man was dressed in biker's leathers and stood out from the rest.

"Who is that?"

"Ryder," Basta replied in his raspy voice. "He came here being chased by the police for convenient store robberies. Capricorn…convinced the police to let him go as long as he stayed in the village. His job is to keep our junior blackjackets in line, you know the rebellious ones who think they have the right to kill me and take my place at Capricorn's side."

"Basta, Capricorn…he knows about Olivia," I said softly, "He threatened to kill you if Olivia continued to awaken."

Basta froze in his tracks, he looked as if I had just smacked him. For a moment, he had no color to his face, his eyes were narrowed and fixed forward, and he swallowed as if trying to devour the new information. His gaze slowly turned to me.

"You're lying," he hissed.

Standing straight, my eyes widened, "I'm not lying, he threatened your life and mine if Olivia and I did not remain under his control."

"Capricorn sees me as his son," Basta snarled, "he would never kill me. He would not betray me and I wouldn't betray him. Whatever you're trying, Antonia, you'd better…" he stopped and his eyes trailed upwards. Eyebrows rising, I followed his gaze up to the moon; it was completely full and even in the early sunset it was shining brightly. It was a beautiful sight but it confused me on why Basta had frozen to stare at it. He balled his fist.

"I don't believe you, Antonia. I trust Olivia and I trust Capricorn." He looked back at me, "Just because you're the maiden and you're the reincarnate of the Moon Princess doesn't mean you have the right to insult Capricorn, lie about him, or try to use your powers to bespell me! I love Olivia; her word I trust, your word is dirt."

_Olivia!_ I shouted into the recesses of my mind, nothing. Olivia, who wouldn't stop talking to me, had suddenly fallen silent. Staring at Basta, I tried to think of something to say, but for my own wellbeing there was only one thing I could do.

"I'm sorry."

Basta stared at me, his face looked calmer and his eyes were no longer so full of rage.

"Don't do it again and it will be forgiven."

I found myself grasping the black pearl around my neck, I nodded. As we continued through the village, I noticed several storefronts had been converted into closets, supply rooms, and one even housed a few horses.

"Cars aren't good for going into the woods to hunt," Basta shrugged.

"You hunt?"

"Yes," Basta replied. "The pre-killed meat in your world is convenient but sometimes nothing tastes better than a freshly killed meal." He grinned at me, the corners of his mouth turning inwards. His smile reminded me the Grinch when he was scheming. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. I didn't understand why Olivia thought so much of him or why she loved him but one thing for sure….I was going to find a way to escape him!

"I…ah…see," I replied in discomfort.

"You know, in this world the Moon has many daughters. Diana, Luna, and Artemis," Basta commented. "When I see the moon, I've always seen Olivia. I don't think of the moon as her father, but as her….As of you…."

My head raised and turned on its own will, I realized that Olivia was now choosing this time to talk.

_"I am the daughter of the moon. The beautiful planet will always symbolize me as well," _Olivia smiled through me.

Tell him! Tell him I wasn't lying! TELL HIM! I shrieked at her in my mind. But as if swatting a fly, I felt a warm swipe and my world had suddenly vanished. For a while, I found myself in middle of a meadow with two tall trees to my left, above me the sky was dark and sprinkled with stars, a bright crescent moon greeted me. To my right, I was surprised to Vincent Van Gogh painting _Starry Night_ on a canvas. His eyes sparkled as he dabbed, stroked, and painted the beautiful scenery.

"Hello?" I asked and tentatively stepped forward. My mind was trying to grasp what had just happened. One minute I was shouting at Olivia to defend me, the next I was standing across from Vincent Van Gogh, my favorite painter besides Michelangelo. He was painting my favorite work of his; I had a reprint of this work in my bedroom hanging over the head of my bed.

Van Gogh was so caught in his work that he either didn't hear me or he was ignoring me.

"Mr. Van Gogh?" I tried. Did he understand English? "Hello?"

I waved my hand in front of his face. No reaction. My stomach tightened, what had Olivia just done to me? Had she removed my soul from my body entirely? Was she booting me out of my own life?! Anger and mistrust filled me as I tried to grab Van Gogh's paintbrush. When my hand traveled through the light wooden handle, terror replaced the anger.

"Oh my God, am I dead?" I choked out as I stared at myself. My hands were translucent, as was my entire body. "Olivia!" I shouted, "Olivia! You return me now to my body! Olivia! I won't take this from you any longer! This is my body! My destiny! You have your curse, I get it! You love him, your mad at Capricorn and his men for killing you and threatening Basta. I get it! I know you're mad at me because I don't want to be near Basta! _But this…is…wrong_! And I won't tolerate it! Either you return me or I'll find you and I'll make sure that you're bound to the moon! Bound and trapped forever!"

I stomped my foot. The first thing I needed to do was figure out how to get back, I paused when I noticed a star twinkling and heard Van Gogh soft chant, "Moonlight, moonlight, lovely moonlight, shine down your light, protect me and mine, light the sky and chase the away the darkness or ruler of the light of all kind!"

I had never heard that kind of chant before. Did Van Gogh know something I didn't? Was there something I needed to see? Walking behind the artist, I gazed over his shoulder and froze. The scene he was painting was extremely similar to Starry Night but it was a different work completely. The crescent moon was hanging low in the sky; a man with a thin face was kneeling down in the muddy ground, a bleeding woman's head on his lap. Within her palm she held a perfect black pearl.

"Olivia….Basta…." I whispered when I saw the painting. I looked over at the man I had assumed was Van Gogh but he had changed before my eyes into a man with a full face, a long silver beard, with a gold crown atop his head. Tears prickled my eyes as a sudden realization struck me: I was staring at Olivia's father…my father…The Moon King Marama himself. He suddenly looked over at me, his silver his eyes sparkling.

"Maiden, oh Maiden, believe you will, have the strength to overcome you shall, bring me back my daughter fair one and I shall give you back your life you hold so dear."

"I…Don't understand," I shook my head, I knew now that he could see me.

He smiled and repeated the rhyme again.

Pausing, I thought about my conversations with Olivia and something struck me: Olivia had always called me the maiden, as if were a separate entity. I even considered the Moon Princess and myself to be two separate entities. But…our souls were bound together…much as when a person was reincarnated. Only usually the parts of that person's soul who remembered communicated through feelings, dreams, and feelings of déjà vu, not with actual words. Almost falling down on the grassy knoll I began to realize that I had been screaming at myself!

"I….I am the Maiden of strength….I am the Princess of the Moon, I am Olivia." Confusion began settling on me as I sat down. So this entire time, I had been talking to myself, I had been having conversations with myself, a different part of me true, but I didn't need to have them because I knew this information myself!

A warm and gentle hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I followed the hand up to the silver fur lined coat that King Marama wore, the golden tunic underneath caught the moon light. He smiled at me, "Welcome back, daughter."

"Father," I smiled as a memory of the man when he was much younger, back when his hair was blond, flashed through my mind. He was swinging me around his arms and laughing. We were in middle of a large marble temple that situated along the Sea of Serenity upon the Moon, watching over the Earth. "I want to end Capricorn's reign once and for all…."

"Believe in yourself, believe in me, and believe in the power of the moon and it shall be," my father smiled at me. "No longer will one be two but two shall become one," he circled his hand around me. "From now on Olivia, Antonia you shall be. I am always here to guide and help you, dearest daughter, forever shall I be. When you just me just call my enchantment and before you I will be!"

I gasped when I felt as if the air had been sucked from my lungs, the warmth of the moonlight surrounded me, and suddenly I was standing beside Basta once again. Only now we were entering his home, he seemed oblivious to what had just happened. Looking around in surprise I glanced down at my feet, arms, and felt my hair. Basta turned and watched me with one eyebrow raised.

"What's with you?" He asked, "One minute you're telling me how much you love and the next you're going on about night lilies. Now….That."

"You can see me?"

"I'm not blind," Basta crossed his arms, "This had better not be a trick!" He studied me closer, "You've changed," he rasped and studied me up and down. Taking a step forward he studied my braid, looked into my eyes, and gently pushed me towards the mirror, "take a look."

Looking at my image, my mouth went dry. The gold and silver in my hair was gone but my eyes had changed, one was normal eye color of brown and the other was silver. My face had become slightly more rounder, my lips slightly thinner and pinker, and my cheeks rosier.

Basta stepped forward, "Who am I talking to right now?"

"Both of us," I smiled. "Olivia and I have bonded."

Basta looked as if he had swallowed a black cat, "This is unlucky, this wasn't supposed to happen so soon, this…." he stopped, his voice catching. I realized that Basta was thinking he had just lost Olivia all over again.

"Basta, I was talking so strangely because I was also speaking to my father," I smiled, "King Marama. Asking for advice. I haven't left you, I'm still here."

Basta looked up at me, "Yes, I know Olivia's still in there. But her love for me isn't." He looked as if I had just killed his last hope.

I swallowed, my feelings about Basta remained the same as before: Love in the past but mistrust and despise in the present. Though despise was too strong of a word now, more like dislike.

Basta shook his head, his hand wrapping around the small leather bag he wore around his neck. "I'm going to bed. Don't you dare try to run," he glared at me as if I were a complete stranger. Glancing towards the floor, I would admit, I felt almost like a stranger to myself.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what awoke me hours later, whether it was the warm moonbeam ray shining through Basta's window, a slight breeze in the quiet night air, or just my own thoughts and dreams. I was bracing an elbow into the mattress to sit up when a hand suddenly went over my mouth. Gasping, my eyes widened and I reached up to pry my attacker off. Latin incantations began to fly through my mind until the shadowed figure stepped slightly beside me and bent down. Dustfinger.<p>

My eyes narrowed as I glared at the fire dancer. He had brought me, Mo, Meggie, and Elinor here. Thanks to him I was married to a man I feared and disliked. Thanks to him my life had been completely turned upside down. Though I had received new comforts I was also still reeling from the new sense of peace, control, and power I felt coursing through my veins.

"Shhh," Dustfinger whispered, "I'm leaving and taking the others with me, do you want to stay?"

Escape? He was escaping. I began to spring up but he held my shoulders in place and shook my head.

"You can come too but not like a raging bull in a china shop," the fire eater hissed at me. "If everything I've heard is true, Olivia's fully awakened and you're her maiden, her reincarnate come to free the world of Capricorn's curse. I don't know if I should take you but I think you'd kill me if I didn't."

"Damned straight I would," I whispered.

"Can you use your magic?"  
>Pausing I looked down at my hands. Part of was about to ask Olivia then I realized I already contained the knowledge. Concentrating I felt the tingle of magic in my fingertips. It was low from its slow awakening, "I can but only for small acts, nothing big yet. It's been too long since they were last used."<p>

"Can you do what you used to back in the Inkworld? Jump from one spot to another."

Pausing, I thought about. The part of me born in this world was skeptical but the magical part of me was hopeful. I nodded, "I can. But it's best if you move back. I don't know what's going to happen." Closing my eyes I focused on the doorway, I envisioned myself standing there looking at Basta asleep. My body began to give a dim shine like the moonlight on a cloudy night and went transparent. Dustfinger's eyes widened. A moment later I was solid and still on the mattress. Taking a deep breath I furthered my concentration, this time seeing myself bathed in moonlight and moments later I was standing in the threshold of Basta's home.

"It is true," Dustfinger whispered, his voice filled with awe. "Maybe you can return me home where Silvertongue can't."

"I can't promise anything. I haven't regained all my memories yet." Looking past him, I focused s around Basta's neck and held out my hand, "_Claves," _I whispered in Latin, the keys for the village appeared in my hand seconds later. I handed them to Dustfinger, "Let's get the others."

* * *

><p>When the door opened for Dustfinger and I to step through, Mo looked ready to attack; Elinor was standing in front of Meggie. Dustfinger shut the door behind us and I walked over towards Meggie, "Are you okay?"<p>

She nodded, "I just want to go home," she sounded exhausted, scared out of her wits, and her voice held the same yearn for freedom mine did. "I don't want to run anymore, I want Capricorn to leave us alone!"

My shoulders tensed, _That's my job, to make sure to lock Capricorn and his men away for good! I vowed, I swore, and I promised. Can I truly leave? Can I walk out on my own story without completing the destiny handed to me? _But I also had my own free will, I could escape if I wanted to and that's what I wanted, to get out of here!

"Ask him what he wants! And if he's just come to tell us he can't do anything about the mess we're in, then you might as well wring his lying neck!" Elinor hissed as she glared at Dustfinger, if she had Basta's knife right now I think she'd kill him.

Dustfinger tossed Elinor Basta's key ring. "Why do you think I'm here? Stealing the car keys from Basta wasn't easy, and a word of thanks may not be out of place, but we can think about that later. We don't want to hang around any longer – let's get out of here." Before he cracked open the door Elinor stopped him.

"And her? What if Basta was awake and knew you had her?"

Dustfinger tensed, turned, and glared at the woman, "If Basta knew that Toni came with me or was even near me, he'd be here right now. Let me reassure you. No matter how angry he hates with her, he knows she's the woman he loved then and will love now. She's his. Permanently. Once Basta puts his mark on something it stays!"

Great, just what I wanted to hear.

"How did you get out?" Mo asked me, staring at me. I noticed he, Elinor, and Meggie were all noticing the changes in me.

Before I could answer Dustfinger hissed, "She's the Moon Princess's reincarnate, her spirit's awakened, she's gaining back her powers and she used them to sneak out with me. Now, either we go or we can stay and you can continue to live this inferno." By way of answer, Elinor fell silent.

Dustfinger opened the door, explained the dogs were away in the kennel. As he began explaining our escape plan to get to the car, Meggie mentioned the boy locked in the 'cage' beside them. With Basta's keys and Meggie's help, the Mideastern boy was coaxed out of his room, though he never spoke a word and kept his eyes downcast. Trying to convince him to go with us silently was a challenge all of its own; the boy kept calling us devils, demons, nightmares, and a few times I think he may have cursed us out.

"Shoes, our shoes are going to make noise," Dustfinger hissed. Waving my hand, our shoes were suddenly in our hands. I blushed when everyone stared at me and gave an impish shrug. The village looked spooky bathed with the spotlights in the square and with the ghostly lights from the few working street lamps. We ran in ten second intervals to avoid the guard in the tower, we waited for another guard to turn around to patrol the other side of the street, and finally we made it to the parking lot. I snapped my fingers and our shoes were back on our feet, backwards at first but with a harsh whisper in Latin they righted themselves. When everyone was piling into Elinor's car, Elinor looked around.

"Where is that match stick eater?" She whispered and jumped when Dustfinger opened the door and entered the car, flipping down the blade of Basta's knife.

"Basta's gonna be livid when he finds that missing," I stated softly.

"He'll be angry, yes." Dustfinger sighed and stared at Elinor, "I was slashing the tires, my name isn't Basta, I'm not going to carve decorations into your face. Now drive!" He turned back to me, "Trust me, he'll be mad about the knife but furious about you missing."

"Maybe not so much, we had a fight when he realized that Olivia and I bonded and I have no feelings for him."

Dustfinger stared at me for a long moment, "Trust me, Basta would never hate you. I've heard him talking in the square, saying you're more like Olivia than you know. He's already head over heels for you and he's going to do worse than cut my face if he gets hold of me!"

I glanced back at the village, Elinor caught my reflection in the rearview mirror.

"You, Antonia FairHeart, are not going back there," Elinor glared at me. "Yes, I know what you're thinking, I may not have magical powers but I do have a vast amount of knowledge!" Backing out of the parking lot, we watched as a guard woke up in the white van when the dogs began barking. Elinor backed up and sped out of the parking lot, leaving the blackjacket stumbling behind them, shouting for the village to wake up.

"Toni, did you use up all your magic?" Mo looked back at me from the front passenger seat.

"I don't think so but it's hard for me to do….But what do you have in mind?"

"A distraction." Mo looked at me, "Anything!"

Turning around in my seat, and almost crushing Dustfinger in the process, I stared at the village and thought of one of the empty houses I had seen earlier catching fire. Nothing happened. My magic seemed to be most powerful when I focused on the moon, which made sense, after all I use Moon Magic. Glancing up at the full moon, I kept the image in my mind and envisioned the building burning to the ground, seconds later a fire eruptd in the distance granting us the time we needed to get close to a mile ahead of our pursuers. As we continued to drive, I glanced up at the moon and knew this was going to be a long and hard night when Elinor announced we were running low on gas. Meggie began talking to the boy, who introduced himself as Farid, then went back to muttering that he was trapped in a nightmare. When we were all starting to relax, two headlights suddenly pierced the night behind us and we glanced at each other.

"It could just be any old car," Meggie exclaimed, her voice shaking. I wrapped my arm around her. No, that wasn't any old car, that was Capricorn's men and we all knew it.

"Now what?" Elinor's voice shook, "I'm not letting them lock me in that hole again! No. No. No," she hit her steering wheel and glanced at Dustfinger, "Didn't you say you slit their tires?"

"Yes, and so I did!" He snapped, "Obnviously they've thought of that kind of thing. Ever heard of spare tires? Go on, step on it! There ought to be a villag quit soon. It can't be far away now. If we can make it that far…"

"If, yes, If is the question," Elinor growled, "I've got enough gas for about another ten kilometers, but twenty at the most." She tapped her fuel gauge and glanced at me, "Do something! You have magic now! Fix it!"

Staring at the gauge, I tried. I even tried to pop our pursuers tires but nothing happened.

"I don't understand," I frowned.

"Somethings magic has no control over," Dustfinger replied. "No control over mechanical things and no control over Basta. Don't you remember, Moon Princess?"

I stared at him blankly.

"You swore to Basta in our world that your magic would never harm him and only protect him. You blessed him in the moonlight and protected him. His body is completely immune to your power. At least we know who are pursuer is now…." He stared out into the night. "If you all don't pray, I'd make a habit of it now."


	9. The Magic of the Moon Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart, its characters, or the lines from the book. I do own King Marama, Princess Olivia/Antonia, Antonia's parents, aunt and uncle, and Christopher. Totoro is a Japanese animated movie, it was one of my sister's favorites. The moon pendant mentioned later in this chapter is called "Seaview Moon" by Kirks Folly jewelry. It looks like something out of Inkheart or Daughters of the Moon. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Walk warily in the world,<strong>

**Keep one eye on the moon**

**For safety and if discretion fails,**

…**Run like hell"**

**-Tactical Advice by Barbara Starret-**

My mother once told me that I may have been a child of the moon goddess Artemis, because of my love of nature and my protectiveness over animals and children. If there was a time to prove this knowledge true, it was now. My arms flew around Meggie when I heard the loud pop of one Elinor's front tires blowing out, Meggie's shriek filled my ears but I wasn't sure whose scream was louder, hers, mine, or Dustfinger's (that sounded oddly shrill). Meggie buried her head into my shoulder and I held her, praying every prayer I knew that we didn't skid into the slope to our left.

_Magic work now! Magic work now!_ I shrieked in my mind, nothing happened. My heart sped, if I had powers then why didn't it work at my command? Why did I have to think so hard? Why did it backfire when I needed it the most?! _Because it has no control over mechanical things._

The car skidded to the right and a loud shrieking of the metal ties under the car nose grinding against the small stone wall echoed through the night. No doubt it would become a beacon for our pursuers. The car jerked to a sudden halt when its fender became lodged into the wall and the nose of the car hit a chestnut tree hanging over the road, almost like a shadowy guardian warning people away from this area of Italy.

"Oh hell, hell, bloody hell!" Elinor shouted as she unfastened her seat belt, "Everyone alright?"

"Now I know why I've never trusted cars," Dustfinger grumbled as he opened the passenger door and tumbled out of the side.

My heart raced as I continued to embrace Meggie, "Are you okay?" I asked her, rubbing her back when I felt her shoulders shaking a little. No doubt she was in shock, like the rest of us. I didn't know about her, but dark roads, cars, and stone walls were a sight I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life after this. Mo walked around and I helped Meggie to slide across the seats to him.

"Are you all right?" Mo asked as he wrapped Meggie in a warm and protective hug. She nodded, trembling. He looked up at me, "Toni?"

"I'm okay," I replied and scooted out of the car, Mo took my hand and pulled me out. Farid climbed out on his own, seeming reluctant to touch any of us.

The sound of an engine in the distance caught my attention, from the corner of my eye I saw Dustfinger putting his backpack on. He told Elinor the car would have be slid off the road and after a brief argument between the two, Mo sided with Dustfinger, agreeing the car on the road would serve as a distraction.

"We'll push the car down the slop – they may not notice it in the dark, and even if they do, they'll think we went off the road. Then we can climb up the hill on the other side and hide among the trees," Mo nodded to the opposite side of the road.

Elinor frowned and glanced upwards to the right, "But it's much too steep! And what about snakes?"

"I'm sure Basta has a new knife by now," Dustfinger reminded her.

Elinor gave Dustfinger a look that even made me feel small. She asked where our luggage was.

"I would have expected Basta to divide it up and give it to Capricorn's maids; he likes to cozy up to them. But, I think the one you should be asking is Toni. Now that Basta's married anything for a woman he steals will go to her."

Elinor turned and stared at me.

"I don't have them," I replied. The only things I had to my name at the moment were my black pearl, the clothes on my back, and the boots Basta had given me. I knew one thing for certain: Elinor would never wear hiking boots.

"Well, you have this supposed magic," Elinor quipped, "You can make the car disappear and whisk us away from this village!" She stared at me as if I were the answer to all our problems. It made me feel even more uncomfortable.

Before I could defend myself, Dustfinger spoke up, "The Moon Princess's power is dependent on the moon itself. Not only that but it's a subtle influence."

"What do you mean subtle influence?" Elinor scowled as we began pushing and shoving at the car, to get it to move down the slope.

"I mean," Dustfinger grunted, "That her magic can affect different outcome and cause things to happen if they are meant to happen. Her magic can create but not destroy. It's also dependent on the moon and Basta. If the moon is not out or it is hidden by clouds her magic becomes useless, it also can't work with mechanical things."

"What do you mean about it being dependent on Basta?" I asked and looked up and saw the waning moon was mostly covered by dark and gray clouds. I didn't remember them being there during our escape. Part of me knew instinctively that Capricorn had probably made Darius read out a storm or dark clouds to make sure my powers would be rendered useless. I thought about the prayer I had said back at Capricorn's.

Dustfinger shook his head, "That's not something I'm willing to explain."

"Back in the church, when Mo was reading, I said a prayer and time reversed itself. I was praying to my father," I grunted as the car finally slid down the slope a little but became stuck on the undergrowth and refused to budge. "It was daytime and the moon wasn't out."

"That's because there was light," Dustfinger panted, "And your father could see you through the clear skies. He cannot see you now and can't protect you."

"All this talk of magic, moons, princesses, men with knives! Heavens! I just want to go home and forget this ever happened!" Elinor crossed her arms, she looked ready to burst into tears when Meggie wrapped her arms around the woman in a long and comforting hug. Elinor smiled, "Thank you, Meggie."

We walked back up the road and climbed over the shortest part of the stone wall. As I climbed over, I reached for Farid's hand. He stared at me for a short moment then climbed over the wall himself. I raised my eyebrow, I understood this kid was freaked out (as we all were) and upset but he didn't have to be so rude. When his foot became stuck in a thicket, he allowed Dustfinger to assist him. More and more I was beginning to feel like I was no longer welcomed in Mo and Meggie's world, in the family I had come to be part of. It stung my heart and my eyes prickled with tears. I had probably brought it on myself and my actions that were mainly intended on protecting the individuals I had adopted as a family. Mo helped Meggie whenever she got stuck and a few times I either pulled Elinor up the steep slope or went behind and braced her back when she needed a push.

Meggie glanced back at me, "Toni's crying."

"I'm fine," I gave a shaky smile; "Right now I'm more focused on us getting to safety." I stepped out another shallow stone wall, once upon a time this hillside was used as fields, orchards, and a place for growing grapevines. This village must have been a farmer's community, providing food to other villages. Part of me wished I knew its story, the tales of the inhabitants who once occupied the walls of the now dilapidated structures, and of the experiences the people had.

"Keep your heads down they're coming!" Dustfinger gasped as we all ducked down low as possible. Mo had pulled Meggie under a large gnarled olive tree, Dustfinger was hiding behind an overgrown trellis, Farid was ducked down behind another tree, while Elinor and I hunkered down behind another tree.

"What about snakes?" She asked me, her eyes filled with fear. No longer was I seeing the witchy woman I had thought Elinor to be, I was now seeing the vulnerable side of her that I highly doubted she let anyone view.

"It's too cold outside right now," I whispered in assurance. A moment later, the loud engine rumbled through the night. I watched as the white delivery van drove past, Basta obviously hadn't found Elinor's car. We remained in hiding for a long few minutes and listened to the engine continue its long trek into the night. I released the breath I had been holding and blinked when the night became brighter. I looked up and saw the cloud cover was lifting. The waning moon was shining brightly and providing us light to escape. Although helpful to us it was also a danger because Basta would have better light to see now.

We watched as the headlights appeared over the curve of the next hill. It reminded me of a Doctor Seuss story, where the characters would race around steep mountains with vehicles' headlights shining brightly. It also reminded me of a piece of my past I wished to forget….The night my younger brother drowned in a lake at a small vacation area a few miles outside of our small town. That was when my family had fallen apart, my parents moved to America while I remained with my aunt and uncle. My father blamed me for Christopher's death, I was the big sister, I was responsible for my four year old brother's safety…even though I was only five at the time. My mother was cold towards me but didn't fully blame me but she couldn't bear to look at me again. My aunt and uncle didn't blame me, they constantly told my parents that Christopher's drowning was an accident and they couldn't pin their lack of responsibility on me, a five year old child who was little more than a toddler herself. I shook my head and tried to clear the hurtful memory.

A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, Elinor was staring at me. I guess she saw the pain in my eyes because she no longer looked at me with despair and despise but with understanding and sympathy. My heart warmed at the sight and I gave her a small smile.

"Oh God!" Elinor gasped when the headlights stopped moving, for a moment the lights remained perfectly still. I was about to try to use my magic to hide us or at least move us farther up the mountain when another large cloud bank covered the moon once again.

"They're turning! Now what?" Elinor asked in fear, I took her hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. She tried to stand up but Mo and I forced her back down.

"Are you mad? It's too late to climb any farther," Mo whispered as the headlights drew nearer and the van reappeared and pulled to a squeaky stop in front of Elinor's car. Two men climbed from the van and Dustfinger's suspicion was right, the first man was Basta and the second man was Flatnose. The cloud bank began to slowly float past the moon and provided us with enough light to see Basta's scowling face.

"There's the car," Flatnose's voice traveled up to us on the gentle night's breeze.

"See if they're in it," Basta rasped as his partner climbed down the overgrown slope and cursed as plants scraped his ankles and pulled at the threads of his pants. My husband's face became outlined when he lit a cigarette. I knew he was afraid of fire and I didn't know he smoked. Something told me this behavior was completely out of character for him and he only smoked when he wanted to calm down or prove a point.

"They're not here!" Flatnose shouted, "They must have gotten away on foot. Hell, do you think we have to follow them?"

Basta looked down the slope to the left of us then looked up and I could have sworn for a moment that his eyes had met mine. For a moment I almost felt warm, I almost felt as if he were whispering, _"I understand….I understand….I know your pain, I've lived it myself. Come back to me and all will be forgiven. I'll protect you and love you. I'll never send you away or run from you. Just come back to me."_ I realized after a moment that these words were from a memory from my past life as the moon princess. Basta had told me he would burn every village associated with the Moon if I ever defied him; angered, I had returned to the Moon and regretted my decision to have him protected by the moonlight. Then during the next full moon he had shouted those words into the night, his voice filled with sorrow and grief. I had returned and loved him none the less but it took me almost a year to forgive him.

"They can't have gotten far," Basta rasped. "But it'll be difficult to find their trail in the dark."

"Exactly!" Flatnose panted as he hunched down and grabbed his knees. "Were not bloody trackers, are we?"

For a long moment all I could hear was the light rustle of the leaves around us, the crickets chirping their nightly tune, and a few night birds singing in the depths of the overgrown orchard. For a long moment, Basta didn't speak. He turned and whispered something to Flatnose, my stomach dropped. I hated the fact that I couldn't hear him.

Flatnose looked around nervously, "Nah, let's get the dogs instead! Even if they're hiding somewhere around here, how do we know whether they climbed up or down?"

Basta stomped out his cigarette, walked over to the van, and grabbed two shotguns, "We'll try going down first. I'm sure that fat woman would rather climb downhill." He tossed Flatnose one of the guns.

"This is because they took the Moon Princess isn't it?" Flatnose whined. The look Basta gaze his counterpart was so cold that I found myself shrinking down even farther, my heart racing in terror. I didn't want to go back with him! "Because she left you."

"She didn't leave me!" Basta shouted so loudly that his voice echoed around the embankments. Mo flinched and Meggie jerked back in fear. We had seen and heard Basta mad before, I had been on the receiving end of it, but never I had seen him this furious!

"They took her!" Basta growled, "They took Olivia! Just like they took her away from me last time! She died in my arms! She was gone forever then she was back! I got her back and they're not taking her from me again! She's mine! If the Maiden she's sharing her form with doesn't like it, then her soul can go with the White Ladies! _I'm not losing her again!_"

The two men began to climb down the slope, making so much noise that when Dustfinger silently pointed upwards and began our ascent, we didn't have to worry much about the blackjackets discovering up. Halfway up through our trek, the moon was completely uncovered, and with concentration (and after having everyone hold hands) I transported us to the top of the embankment. A wave of exhaustion hit me and I stumbled slightly when we reappeared and the soles of my boots touched the ground.

Dustfinger insisted we continue south towards the shoreline. Elinor, Meggie, and Mo were completely fascinated by their sudden trip.

"That was amazing! Truly amazing!" Elinor exclaimed, "Heavens, I felt as if we were flying on air! I felt as if we were air ourselves!"

"Now I know how a bird feels," Meggie beamed as she hugged me. The feeling of loneliness and isolation lifted and brought happiness to my heart. I pulled her into a hug and just stood there for a long minute hugging her.

"You're crying again," Meggie frowned as we began walking again.

"It's just a hard day for everyone," I replied, "I'm glad you and Mo are okay." We walked behind Mo and the others; every few minutes Mo would look back to make sure Meggie was alright.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Meggie asked as kept our hands intertwined. I picked her up over a large thicket and placed her down across from it. Another time I picked her up with my magic and had her float for a few seconds over a rough patch and gently put her down as the clouds swallowed the moon once again.

"I was worried I had hurt you and Mo's feelings to the point you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." I replied truthfully, Meggie was 12 going on 20. Treating her like a little girl just wasn't in the cards. She wasn't stupid. No child was stupid. "I was also thinking of my little brother."

"You never told us you had a brother," Mo glanced back at us.

"His name was Christopher," I replied. "He was adventurous and his dream was to fight a real life dragon and one day build the biggest sand castle ever." I chuckled as I recalled my little brother's round face, sparkling dark brown eyes, and his short black hair. A wave of pain crashed through me, "One day, our parents took us to a local resort a few miles outside of town for their honeymoon. I was only five and he was four. He ran out to the lake one night on a full moon and I ran after him…his…pajama shirt got caught on some undergrowth in the lake and he couldn't get out. I ran in after him and tried to tug him up. I screamed for my parents…my brother drowned, Meggie."

For a moment everyone was silent, Dustfinger was looking at me with such empathy I was rendered silent for a long moment. Clearing my throat, "My…My dad blamed me for Christopher's drowning."

"That's insane! You were just a small child!" Elinor frowned.

"I know," I nodded, blinking back tears. "He wanted far away from Italy, he and my mother moved to Montana, in America. They…signed custody over to my aunt and uncle who raised me as their own for the rest of my life. They never blamed me and they've tried to convince my parents…that it wasn't my fault. Part of the reason I want to go to America for my Master's degree is to talk to my mom and dad….Maybe not my dad but my mom. She's pretty cold towards me but I think she'd listen."

"I can't imagine blaming your child for a failed task that a parent should have been doing! It was your parents' job to protect you and your brother, not yours. You were just a baby," Mo hugged me.

"It took me years to come to grips with the fact it wasn't my fault. When I did I started having dreams of Christopher, the last time I dreamed of him was the night before I met you and Meggie. He was a year younger than me and handsome little devil. He told me he had a girlfriend and to stop worrying about him because he was happy in heaven. Every night after that I thanked him for the dream and I would say a little prayer, 'I see the moon, and the moon sees me. God bless the moon and God bless me.' I guess the moon always has been a major part of my life."

"More than you originally thought," Dustfinger agreed.

I was lost in my thoughts as we continued our trek, Meggie had rejoined Mo, while Dustfinger walked beside Mo and Farid had taken a shine to Meggie and would cast her shy glances from time to time.

"Is anywhere safe from Basta?" I heard Dustfinger ask when Elinor mentioned she had a credit hard hidden away.

"No," I found myself responding, "I have a feeling no matter where I go he'll find me."

Elinor gave me a look of fear and understanding, "Maybe you feel that way now…."

"I know it to be true…" I gave her a sad smile. "I have my memories back and except for when I was on the moon with my father, Basta always found me. I don't think it will change now."

The clouds in the night cleared up a few hours later. Meggie had fallen asleep on Mo's shoulder at one point. When I felt like my feet were going to fall off we found ourselves stopping on a hill. The trees had been cleared out in a small circle around an old hovel at the hilltop above us, allowing a beautiful view of the moon and stars. I looked over and noticed Meggie's eyes starting to open, she looked confused at first and snuggled her head down into Mo's shoulder again.

"We must take a breather, Dustfinger," Mo exclaimed, his voice filled with exhaustion. "The boy can hardly keep up, Elinor's feet must need a rest, Toni looks ready to fall over, and if you ask me this wouldn't be a bad place for one."

Elinor sat down and rubbed her feet, "What feet? You mean those poor sore objects attached to my legs?"

I walked over with Dustfinger and we helped Elinor to her feet. The distance was only a few kilometers away from us but it felt more like a lifetime. My head was swimming, my vision blurry, and I felt as if I were walking on clouds. As we walked towards the crumbling hovel I found myself tripping over my own two feet at times.

"You used to be much more graceful than this back in the Inkworld," Dustfinger said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Basta made me out to be some kind of saint or something," I replied as I worked on picking up my feet, which felt like two heavy blocks of concrete.

"Indeed, you seemed to be to our world," Dustfinger pulled me upwards, and strayed a little farther from the group. "King Marama was known as a strong but kind king who kept our world flooded with light at night time. The only time there was ever a dark moon was when he was angery with you for sneaking down to Earth."

"I snuck away a lot?"

"A lot?" Dustfinger laughed, "How about all the time?"

I gave him a surprised look.

"You loved the trees, the fairies, the birds, the sounds of the soft winds against the tall grasses, you loved the dark blue and purple skies, and you adored dancing the meadows we later called 'Moon Acre' after you. Although you shied away from people on the most part, there were times you would leave that little meadow at night and walked into different villages. There, you'd use your magic of light to heal, to manipulate objects as meaningless as a mud cake and turn them into a few gold coins so the starving could eat and before the night was through and your magic exhausted you'd return to the moon. The night Basta found you dancing in the meadow was, from what I understand, a life changing moment for him. At that very moment he knew what true beauty is, what it means to love and be loved, and he wanted that warm feeling to remain with him. He loved you and eventually you loved him."

"Eventually?" I looked up in relief at seeing the hovel only a few steps away.

Dustfinger chuckled, "You invited him to dance with you and saw him as a friend at first. He tried constantly to kiss you and have more than a friendship with you, but you'd hear nothing of it. Then, gradually, he won you over when he'd bring you gifts of moonstones and night lilies. You two's relationship became so powerful that when Capricorn learned that the Moon Princess was sneaking to Earth and was possibly in love with someone, he ordered his men to keep a close eye on the villagers' behaviors. Instead, they noticed Basta's behavior and they followed him to Moon Acre, just in time to see Basta propose to you." Dustfinger shook his head sadly, "When Volpe killed you, the Inkworld's moon shined so brightly everyone was blinded, the ground shook as if a mighty earthquake had hit, and King Marama cursed the planet for taking his daughter away from him. From then on, the moon would have three nights of blackness as a reminder to everyone that their lands had stolen away his daughter; the moon was grow from a crescent, symbolizing your youth, it would grow into a full moon, as a reminder that our world was your life's passion, and when it waned into its final crescent it was a painful reminder that your life had ended all too soon. The three nights of darkness symbolized not only the King's loss but the loss of part of our world's light."

Dustfinger paused and stopped, "That night Basta became crueler, colder, and more spiteful than I had ever seen him before. He began killing innocent villagers for crossing him, he was especially cruel to the men he was to lead, and me…" he shook his head, "I became more of a target than I ever had before. He needed someone to take his anger out on. Four years after your death, I was returning from fire juggling at the Laughing Prince's castle when Basta and Capricorn appeared. Basta grabbed me by the throat, fully intending on killing me, and the moon flashed so brightly. We had not seen it that bright in years. Right before Silvertongue read myself, Capricorn, and Basta into this fast paced busy world of yours, we all heard King Marama's voice boom out, 'Return to me what was lost and I in turn will allow you to have what you will lose.' None of us understood what he meant until we found ourselves in Silvertongue's house….Capricorn and Basta didn't mind too much but I mind." He looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness, grief, and anger, "I want to go home! I miss my wife, my children. I want to go home."

"I…I don't know how to get you back…" I stammered, eyes wide. I had no idea how much affect I had in my past life.

"By returning to your rightful place, the Inkworld's Moon." Dustfinger stared at me as Elinor moved some roof shingles that had fallen and broken on the ground around the dilapidated house around. "You must return to your story, if not for me then for your father. Please."

"I'm not Olivia, Dustfinger. I'm Antonia 'Toni' FairHeart." I stared at him, "I can't get you back. I won't go to place where I don't belong."

Dustfinger stared at me as if I had just smacked him across the face. "You do belong there, more than you realize."

I looked at him, "If I can find a way to get you back then I will, I swear my life on it. But I will not go there. I'm not Olivia. I'm not a princess. I am not Basta's wife."

"But we all saw…" Dustfinger cleared his throat and lowered his voice as Mo passed us and carried Meggie into the hovel, "We all saw the sheet with the bloodstain on it."

"Basta cut my foot. We never did anything and I'm thankful for that."

"So his love for Olivia saved your life and your…purity."

"Yeah, but that's his love for Olivia but not his love for Antonia that made him do that. I plan to get the marriage annulled when we get out of here."

"Don't worry about it," Dustfinger replied, "Capricorn's men don't like their name on any registers. The only person who has the marriage certificate is Capricorn and it will never see the light of day."

Relief flooded through me. I was free to live my life.

"But know that Basta will never stop looking for you."

* * *

><p>Elinor, Meggie, and myself had slept in the crumbling house, Meggie and I fell asleep looking up at the fading stars that were being replaced by a light grayness of pre-dawn light. Mo, Dustfinger, and Farid had slept outside with the bramble briar, thickets, and other assorted plant life. They awoke to find Mo with his hand over Meggie's mouth; he motioned with a finger over his lip for each of them to be quiet. In the distance, I could hear dogs barking and feet tromping through the plant life. I shook Elinor awake and whispered for her to stand up against the wall and not to make a sound, the fear in her eyes reflected my own feelings. I stood between her, Meggie, and Farid while Mo and Dustfinger hid behind two trees in front of the hovel.<p>

My heart pounded as I wrapped my arm protectively around Meggie and paused. The amulet around my neck. I looked down, the silver crescent moon….Right before our souls were intertwined Olivia had said it would protect the wearer from all harm. Taking it off I draped it around Meggie's neck and put it under her dress shirt. When she looked up at me I whispered very softly, "Don't take this off. It will protect you, understand?"

She nodded. Looking up at the sounds of men's voices I felt as if the world had stood still, time almost froze. I wasn't sure what was happening, but the air was becoming too difficult to breathe and I found myself peering through straws. I took a deep breath and recognized the fact that I was having a panic attack. _You can't panic! Not now! Everyone, especially Meggie, needs you! Take a deep breath and put your big girl panties on!_

Taking a few slow short breaths and gradually increasing them to longer slow breaths, my vision expanded, my chest became less constricted (but sore) and I was able to breathe normally again. I knew I had feared Basta but I had no idea just how much.

From the window I watched as two massive German Shepherds appeared from the overgrown forest surrounding the hovel. Basta appeared behind the leashed dogs, a snarl across his lips, and fire and hatred reflected in his eyes. Instinctively, I pulled Meggie closer to me. Basta was only a few feet away from us and I could almost smell the mint leaves he chewed. Flatnose clambered out of the forest behind his shorter counterpart.

"They'll have reached the valley by now!" Flatnose was picking leaves, small twigs, and bugs out of his hair.

"What, with two children and that fat women?" Basta snarled and shook his head.

"Olivia could teleport them."

"No, she can't magic them away in the state she's in," Basta rasped. "She's bound to me, I used the incantation she taught me back in the Inkworld. While she slept the other night, I reopened the cut on her foot and sliced my finger and pressed our blood together. As long as our blood is bound her magic is bound. She can do small things but anything larger than that she'll need to be around me for. I have half her magic now."

My heart crashed into my stomach. _So that's why my magic was stronger the village and so weak now._

"Basta?" Elinor's lips formed his name without making a sound. I nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Outside, the dogs continued to sniff, their noses low to the ground. _What if I zapped us out of here? He's close to us! _ No. That wouldn't work. I'd probably be pulled back and bring the others with me and he'd know we were close then. _Stupid! Maybe Olivia was nice but she was stupid! _Teaching Basta to bind her powers to him. Stupid move.

"Damn it, Basta, how much longer are you going to trudge around here? The snakes will soon be waking up, and I'm hungry. Let's just say they fell into the valley – all of them including Olivia – with the car. We'll give it another push and no one will find out! The snakes will probably get them anywhere. And if not, then they'll lose their way, starve, get sunstroke – oh, who cares what happens? But anyway we'll never see them again!"

"He's been feeding them cheese!" Basta roughly pulled the dogs to his side, "That bloody little fire-eater has been feeding them cheese to ruin their noses. But nobody would believe me. No wonder they whine with joy every time they see his ugly mug."

"You beat them too much, that's why they won't work for you. Dogs don't like to be beaten."

If our situation wasn't so dire, I'd probably laugh right about now. Basta and Flatnose should be the ones who were married! They sounded as if they had been wed for years!

Basta went on explaining that dogs had to be beaten and began ranting about his hate of Dustfinger, even going as far as threatening to cut a few of his fingers off. What chilled me to the bone was when he growled, "He has Roxanne, now he wants Olivia, so he took her too. When I get hold of the Fire Eater I'll cut off his hands! Not just his fingers. Then I'll tie Olivia's wrist to mine, I'll make sure she never leaves my side again, even if it means I have to chain that maiden's wrist to my own and force her to allow Olivia to control her body!"

Meggie's arms tightened around me and I held her close. No way was he harming Dustfinger, Mo, Meggie, Elinor, Farid, or myself. As for tying or chaining me to him, Basta could go to Hades. As I had stated to him the night he abducted me, I'm not property and I am not his possession.

Basta soon spotted Gwinn and after a long minute he slid the strap of the shotgun off his shoulder and listened to the quiet morning. Mo seized his chance and jumped out from behind the tree, his arms wrapping around Basta and his hands gripping the shotgun, trying to pull the weapon. Basta shouted a command for the dogs to attack Mo and Meggie tried to run to her father's aid. I held tight onto her shoulders and kept her close to me, "No," I whispered, "No Meggie. You'll only get hurt, those dogs will kill you. Mo has help now!"

As if on cue, Dustfinger had grabbed the German Shepherds' collars and the two dogs spun and began barking with joy, licking his hands and gladly followed him towards a tree. As the struggle ensued, Flatnose stared at Basta struggling and wiggling in Mo's arms, watched Dustfinger drag the dogs away, and simply stood there. I knew the man was slow….But for someone to be that dumb was a blessing but I almost felt bad for him….Almost.

Flatnose suddenly snapped out of his stupor and aimed his shotgun at Dustfinger, "Let them go!"

Dustfinger let the dogs' leashes go and before Flatnose could say another word a tiny stone Farid threw collided with Flatnose's broad forehead and sent him tumbling to the ground. _I guess we just witnessed David and Goliath_, I thought to myself. The dogs returned at Basta's command and one sunk its teeth into his arm. This time I couldn't restrain Meggie, she ran to her father's aid and I followed. I watched as Meggie's head was almost hit by the barrel of Basta's shotgun.

Before I knew what I was doing a Latin incantation spilled from my lips, "_Luna dies a maritimos aestus maximos et reponuntur et inter id et tardus!_" _Moon tides, ebb and flow, make this time slow!_ Time slowed, Basta's struggling now seemed to happen in slow motion and gave Dustfinger the needed time to get the dogs off Mo just as the spell wore off and Basta broke free of the struggle. Just as he lowered his gun, Elinor pressed the barrel of Flatnose's shotgun against Basta's temple.

"Drop the gun, Basta. And not another word to those dogs! I may never have used a gun before but I'm sure I can manage to pull the trigger," Elinor said in a loud and shaky voice. She glanced over at me and I froze when I stood, just outside of Basta's eyesight. He didn't seem aware of the spell or the fact that he had been moving slower than usual earlier.

"Sit," Dustfinger ordered the canines, they gazed towards Basta, panting. When Basta pursed his lips but remained silent, they followed Dustfinger's command. I watched as the fire eater tied the leashes to a tree.

Slowly, I walked over. Part of me terrified but I reminded myself that the weakness of needing Basta was my strength and his downfall. I could use my magic full power – not on him – but on forces around him that could influence this situation. At hearing the leaves crunch and twigs snapped, Basta's head turned towards me. His eyes widened, his lips opened as if to say my name. I cast him a dark look and Elinor prodded him.

"Eyes off the girl! I think you've put her through enough!" Elinor snapped. Basta turned and glared at her for a moment as I helped Dustfinger search Flatnose's pack for rope. Still, Basta's gaze never left me and I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I tried to ignore the unsettling feeling and did my best to act as if I didn't care while instead my heart pounded and my muscles tensed. After finding the rope, I stepped back as Dustfinger and Farid bound Flatnose's legs and arms, from the expert job I was assuming that Farid had helped to kidnap people in his world or tie them up to keep them from shouting for help after robbing their homes.

"Our friend with the knife here will need some packaging too," Elinor said. Basta turned his head and gave her a vicious glare that promised pain in the very near future. "Don't stare at me like that," she jammed the barrel of the gun into Basta's chest so hard that he stumbled backwards. Elinor glared at him, "I'm sure a gun like this can do as much damage as a knife, and believe you me, that gives me some very unpleasant ideas." Basta twisted his mouth in a scorn and laughed when Farid asked why they shouldn't just kill the two men, that was what they were planning to do to us anyway.

"Well, fancy that! We could have used that boy after all! But who says we were going to kill you? Capricorn wants you alive. Dead men can't read aloud," he snickered.

"Oh, really, and weren't you planning to cut off some of my fingers, perhaps my hands?"

Basta shrugged, "Since when does a man die of that?"

Elinor jabbed the gun into Basta's chest again, once again sending him stumbling. I could see the pleasure on her face and couldn't help but to give a small smile. I just hoped Basta wasn't so cunning that he'd escape the gun's deadly barrels. He didn't seem to want to try, since his gaze now remained fixed on the weapon's barrel that promised a very painful experience if he stepped out of line.

"Hear that? I think the boy's right. Maybe we ought to shoot these thugs!" Elinor looked at Farid approvingly.

"And we'd be no better than them," I replied. Basta looked towards me again, the anger and malice seemed to fade away.

"You've fully awakened."

"Yeah and you're still in the dark," I replied as I grabbed the backpack off his shoulders and searched it. I found another long strand of rope and handed it to Dustfinger and Farid.

"That's my girl," Basta smiled suddenly. "That's the Olivia I know. Spunk, strength, and courage." He took a step toward me but before he could get any closer, Dustfinger shoved the short man to the ground and Farid quickly bound his ankles. After he was bound and gagged, Dustfinger, Mo, Farid, and myself carried Flatnose into the hovel. Farid stopped only for a moment to gag the giant and gave him a look of complete hate. Pausing, I waved my hand Basta appeared in the hovel lying beside his taller counterpart. He looked up at me, his dark eyes filled with confusion, anger, and love. Still love.

I shook my head, I couldn't understand that man and I didn't want too.

"I'm free from you from here on out."

Basta shook his head and nodded his head to my foot. As Basta was staring at me, Flatnose woke up and his eyes began to roll around and his face turned beat red as he tried to free himself of the ropes.

"I heard that our blood was bound and I don't care. I'm going back to my old life."

We paused as Dustfinger took out Basta's knife and began shouting for him to stop but the fire juggler insisted he wasn't going to cause Basta any harm. He was just going to play with him a bit. He cut a leather cord with a small bag hanging off of it from Basta's neck and dangled it front of the man's eyes, making sure it swung back and forth.

"I'm taking your luck, Basta! Now there's nothing to protect you from the evil eye, and the ghosts and demons, black cats, and all the other things you're afraid of." Dustfinger smiled when Basta kicked out with his bound legs, "This is goodbye forever, I hope, Basta! And if our paths should ever cross again, then I'll have this. I expect there's a lock of your hair in it, right? No? Well, then perhaps I'll take one. Doesn't burning someone's hair have a terrible effect on him?"

"That's enough!" Mo exclaimed as Dustfinger tied the amulet around his neck. "Let's get out of here. Who knows when Capricorn will realize these two are missing. By the way, did I tell you that he didn't burn quite all the books? There's one copy of Inkheart left."

Dustfinger froze when he heard that and stared at Mo. He appreciated that Mo had told him and during our rest of travels through the woods, he remained silent except for a few times when he told us to stop and tossed a snake aside with a stick.

* * *

><p>After a visit to the bank and eating a meal at a nearby restaurant, Elinor checked us all into a local hotel. I offered to pay her back.<p>

"Nonsense! I'll hear of no such thing." She shook her head. "The only way you can repay me is by agreeing to remain close to this family."

I paused and nodded, "I was starting to regret my decision of going to America anyway. My parents are there…but it doesn't matter. It hurts….But I have my family. You, Mo, Meggie, and my aunt and uncle…I mean….If you don't mind me considering you family."

"Not in the least!" Elinor beamed and pulled me into a hug, "I'd be proud to call you niece."

We retired to our rooms and I briefly wondered about the fate of the two men we had left behind in that old hovel. Were they still lying on the dirty floor of the house gazing up into the sky in hopes of being found? Was Basta seeing the moon and hoping my father would help him? Shaking my head, I forced the two men from my mind and took a long shower. I washed my hair at least five times, making sure that everything about it was clean. I wanted no traces left of Basta. I stepped out onto the room's balcony and looked out at the sunset over the ocean, it was breathtaking. The evening breeze kicked up and sent my damp hair flying around me and for a moment I felt as if I were flying through the night sky, free as a bird.

Going back inside, I found Elinor had left me a gift. I opened a bag to find a pair of calf high brown boots, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a brown jacket, dark blue V-neck t-shirt with a celestial moon and sun surrounded by stars on it, and a dark purple scarf with golden stars sewed into it. I beamed and looked at the clothing, it was beautiful!

Sitting on the bed, I called my aunt and uncle. They were worried after not receiving a call from me for the past few days, I assured them I was safe. I didn't want to tell them about everything that had happened. They'd be worried sick. They knew those hills were filled with criminals, no doubt my uncle would be angry enough to drive up there with his hunting rifle and he would be captured by Capricorn's men. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

The next morning after breakfast Elinor was saying her goodbyes and giving Mo a credit card on her account and the name and address of Inkheart's author. She had paid for our hotel rooms and for two rental cars, one for Mo and Meggie and one for herself.

"I wasn't sure about you," Elinor looked at me.

"I'll stay here for as long as Mo and Meggie do. But after that I'll take the bus home. I miss my aunt and uncle and I gotta admit I need to talk to them…about a few things I haven't shared with them since I was little. Stuff that I told you guys."

"Well, you all will see me in a few days, promise?" Elinor smiled and pulled each of us into a hug. We promised.

"I'll visit by next Friday at the latest," I swore. "My aunt and uncle probably won't want to let me go again before that," I chuckled.

I spent the next day wandering around the seaside village, looking into shops, and spending a little of the money Elinor had given me. She had insisted that I buy a few things for myself during my stay but whether she wanted it or not I would repay her. I bought Meggie a new set of earrings that featured small little fairies and fell in love with a moon pendant made of moonstone that featured a kind smiling moon with tiny crystals around it. My hand fell down to the pearl around my neck. This thing had caused nothing but trouble. If my mother had known my brother was going to drown on 'my watch' she never would have given it to me. I wished she hadn't. I pulled at the chain until the strong links broke shoved the necklace into my pocket and replaced it with the moon.

I returned to the hotel that night to see Dustfinger juggling fire balls into the air, Farid sitting beside him. I gave Meggie the earrings and had dinner with her and Mo. While Mo talked to Dustfinger, Meggie and I went up to my room and watched the movie _Totoro._ When Mo returned Meggie went back into their room and the next morning we said our goodbyes.

"The bus arrives around two," I smiled. "So hopefully in a few hours I'll be at the stop near our home," I pushed my new cell phone into my pants pocket. I pulled Meggie into a big hug, "Stay strong, squirt. I love you and I'll see in a few days at Elinor's."

"Alright," Meggie smiled up at me, "Hey, do you think sometime you and I could read a book together?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Just nothing about fantasy land, maybe journey to the center of the earth or something?"

Meggie nodded and I waved to her and Mo a few minutes later as they pulled out of the parking lot. As I waved I felt as if a pair of eyes was staring at me. Taking a shaky breath, I looked around but didn't see anything. I returned to my room, packed my few belongings in the big purse Elinor had given me, and checked out. Walking out of the hotel, I started my trek across the parking lot to get to the bus stop around the corner. I had just stepped onto the sidewalk when an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand snaked its way over my mouth. Eyes widening I gasped. The hand was too big to Dustfinger's, but feeling the tall hard body behind me I knew instantly who it was. My suspicions were confirmed when Basta stepped in front of me, a smile on his foxy face as he leaned towards me.

"I missed you, little princess, did you miss me?" He looked me up and down, "Personally, I like you better in a black jacket. But now that Capricorn no longer trusts you as one of his people, you're just my wife. That means we have all the time in the world together." He reached over and grabbed the purple scarf around my neck and pulled it off. He shoved it into his pocket and smiled at me, "Silvertongue will be glad to know you're safe whenever we find him. You're going with me."

I shook my head, my heart racing, my eyes widened and filled with tears. I tried to use my magic against Flatnose but nothing happened. I struggled and wiggled in Flatnose's vicelike grip but his arms simply tightened and I flashed back to the struggle in the woods. I guessed the giant was probably smirking right about now – glad that he and Basta's fate was now mine.

"Let her speak for a moment," Basta smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I lashed out and kicked out my legs. Basta laughed and stood still, crossing his arms. Flatnose chuckled behind me. Before I could look away, Basta stepped forward and shoved his thin face into mine and trapped me in a kiss. A moment later his hand traveled to the back of my neck and squeezed my pulse point until my world sank into inky blackness.


	10. Even the Moon has a dark side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters or lines from the book, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Olivia, Leta, Antonia, Serenity, and the Mirror of Intuition. **

**(A/N: This chapter explains Antonia's unanswered questions and answers a new mystery that will change her life forever. There are parts of this story that are not following the book. This is Antonia's story, an alternate version of the story. Also, a few people have asked me why Basta changed from being good towards Toni to treating her like he does everyone else. Mainly because part of this story is to show that one person cannot change another. A person has to want to change and he/she must change him/herself. Olivia influenced Basta to be better but she didn't change him; if she had, he would no longer be a black jacket.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Moon in the sky is shining on my home.<br>Ah, the girl in the moon, please take an overlook.  
>To see where is the ending of [my] longing…."<strong>

**-Daughter of the Moon, Miao/Hmong Romantic Song-**

One moment I was trapped in Flatnose's arms with Basta's arms wrapped around me and the next I found myself, alone, standing in front of a mirror. The walls around me looked as if they were made of Mother of Pearl or of Rainbow Moonstone. Where the walls met the large curved ceilings were strips of gold decorations telling the story of the Moon King, his wife Selene, and their young daughter, Olivia. The ceiling and roof were made of a transparent crystal that seemed to glow in the light reflected onto the moon's surface from the sun. The floor was made of a white marble with rainbow colors glittering and shining like the northern lights.

I was wearing a long pearl white gown that was slit open around my legs, which were encased in tight black pants and black ankle length boots with silver crescent moons adorning the top of each shoe. Along my forehead was a small band of white pearls attached to a shining crescent moon in middle of my forehead, showing my identity as the Moon Princess. I knew my hair was long and silver with golden high lights, as my eyes were bright silver, my face as round as the moon's itself. But the image staring at me was not. No. She was dark, she was the creature of the darkness that my father had ripped from my soul when I was just a baby and trapped in the mirror. She was my dark side. As a Moon Ruler I could not have a dark side, darkness and clouded thoughts and lead to evil and hate, which are banned from the realm of the moon.

The mirror before me, I knew, was the Mirror of Insight. Showing me what I once was, could be, and would be. My reflection was a pale girl in a dark purple tunic, dark turquoise pants that were tucked into dark brown knee high leather boots, with a dark blue hooded cape that was draped over my shoulders and held in place with a shining Onyx crescent moon. The woman in the mirror had a slightly thinner face than my own, her hair was red and black as if symbolizing fire on burning coals, and her eyes were so dark brown they were nearly black. Around her waist was strapped a thick brown belt that held a long silver blade with a golden hilt embedded with amethysts, rubies, and sapphires. Attached to her back was a leather dark brown quiver filled with glowing silver and gold arrows. Clutched in her brown clad gloves was a bow that's limbs were made of ivory and grip and arrow shelf were made of gold and formed to look like the side profile of a woman with long flowing hair. This woman was the other side of me, the dark side that I was missing, the dark side my darling Basta didn't know.

Suddenly, the scenery jumped and I was lying in Basta's lap and reciting my curse to put an end to Capricorn's evil once and for all when I broke the mirror's enchantment and called upon my dark side. As I lay dying, I could see the transparent girl staring down at me, not in hate but in concern mixed with a dislike. Of course she wouldn't like me….She saw me as her captor. The one who trapped her in that awful mirror where she was forced to grow up in reflections of what could have been while I was raised in the land of what was.

_"I will help you, I will be your maiden,"_ my dark side whispered. _"But know I am not as forgiving as you. Nor am I as powerful, my magic is weak due to my captivity in the Mirror of Insight. But I have great skills as an archer of the night and as a swordswoman of justice. You think me dark and evil, but truly I am a maiden seeking justice for those who cannot seek it for themselves. By accepting me your powers of light will dull greatly. Do you understand?"_

"I understand," I whispered, a single tear beginning to form in my eye.

"Olivia….Please…." I could hear Basta whimpering.

_"Then I bestow upon you this gift: This last tear you cry as an innocent child of the moon will turn black. This tear will become a black pearl, the most beautiful and radiant of its kind. It will mark me as you're reincarnate, as the maiden who will bring justice to you, and eventually to all who Capricorn has hurt. But know I have no feelings for the man you love and no guarantee your new life will be spent with him. I am a bringer of truth, not a bloody romantic."_

I had no time to think about these words, I could feel my body no longer responding to its commands. Air was becoming heavier to breathe. Basta's gravelly voice was fading away like a shooting star into the night. I gave a tiny nod and gasped inwards when my dark side turned around and laid down, her soul entering my body. In that moment I saw all that she experienced in the mirror: Cold and unloving parents, her home always cold with minimal amounts of light that mainly shined through the mirror, and I saw her passion for protecting others even though she was dark. Why would my father lie to me? If my dark side was so evil then how could her love of helping and protecting others be so beautiful?

I felt my tear slipping down my cheek and it formed into a warm glowing pearl that turned black as midnight, and right in middle of that blackness was a purple glow. The glow of my maiden who would save us all….

* * *

><p>"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me? Miss?" The man's voice, soft and smooth as velvet, reached into subconscious memories and pulled me from the darkness. My eyes slowly opened and I winced and threw my arms over my eyes. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the room's bright light, I lowered my arms and stared. I was lying in the hotel lobby, a dark haired paramedic knelt over me, concern on his face. I didn't see Basta or Flatnose anywhere.<p>

"Where…am I? Where are those…two men?" I stammered in confusion.

"The manager said a man three times your side had you pinned to him while a shorter one seemed to be taking advantage of you. He was calling the police when you kicked the shorter man between the legs and stabbed the taller man with an ivory knife."

I stared up at the paramedic. Ivory knife? What was he talking about? I had no weapons on me and I had never owned a knife, let alone an ivory one.

"How did I get in here?"

Another man, standing above the paramedic, was balding and his hair peppered with gray and black strands. He scratched his chin, "You ran in here screaming for help. The shorter man came after you. When you turned to defend yourself he pushed you into the wall and ran when my employees came into the lobby. You took one hard knock to the back of your head. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "A little dizzy," I tried sitting up and my stomach twisted. Feeling nauseous I laid back down again. The paramedic took me to the hospital, even though I insisted I was fine, and after a few tests, staying the night in a small hospital ward, I was released with a large bill. I took a taxi back to the hotel, using the card Elinor had given me, and gathered my bag of clothing that the manager had held onto for me.

I paused and wondered why Basta had run. He and Flatnose could have knocked out and killed every employee of that hotel. And how had I fought the two off? By no means was I a martial artist – or, at least I wasn't until I walked into spider webs – then I became a ninja master within seconds. Sitting down on a bench in front of a busy park, I stared down at my hands. Questions raced through my mind: How had I fought those two men off? Why didn't I remember? Was it my magic? No. It couldn't have been _my_ magic, it could never be used against Basta.

It was as if I had been possessed by a fierce warrior. I cupped my forehead in my hands and took a deep breath. The more and more events unfolded the more overwhelmed I became. There was only so much of this I could take. I was a human woman, with emotions, thoughts, and fears. I wasn't super woman who could remained relatively unbothered and strong through anything. As I wracked my brain I suddenly recalled my strange dream and it dawned on me that this "dream" was not just a figment of my imagination but of a memory.

The girl in the mirror flashed through my eyes, the girl holding the bow while her dark eyes seemed to glow.

"Holy Moses," I whispered. My hand instinctively slipped down to my heart. My dark side. What was it she had said to Olivia?

"_I will help you; I will be your maiden."_ I recalled. I focused on the dream and my mouth dried when I realized the mirror reflection Olivia been staring at was _me_, Antonia FairHeart. So that meant that some part of my soul had lived in darkness but had a dark glow all of her own that empowered her to fight others. Like some kind of shadowy crime fighter. I didn't know the girl's name but I soon realized she probably didn't have one. I tried talking to her, as I had done Olivia, but there was no response. She had said her magic wasn't as powerful as Olivia's and the dark of the moon usually symbolized high powers of intuitiveness, psychic abilities, self-reflection, and rebirth.

The only logical explanation – if logic could be applied to my current situation – was Olivia's spirit in this life was rendered nearly dormant. This life, _my _life, served as Olivia's darker side's chance at life. The skills she had died with were reborn with her but hidden from conscious realization. I didn't know about my skills because my dark side never had a chance at life in the Inkworld, she was always hidden away in a shadowy mirror, learning and training, while watching and yearning to be in the outside world that was so warm and bright. All I could figure is that when Olivia's spirit had awakened in me, her dark side began awakening as well, though much slower. Maybe now she was completely awake and took me to an altered state of consciousness where she could fight where I was rendered helpless in situations like Basta and Flatnose ganging up on me. Or was only part of her awake?

But, if my theory was correct and this my dark side's chance at life, it meant that I would never receive a reply from some other spirit. Perhaps my abilities only manifested when absolutely needed. Just like Olivia could only call upon her dark side when it was absolutely needed on her death bed. That seemed to make sense.

Pulling myself away from my musings, I noticed it was becoming midafternoon and I was going to have to decide where to stay, where to go, and I needed to know if Basta was following me. For an hour, I walked around aimlessly, and any black car I saw I watched from the corner of my eye. But all vehicles traveled past me, not a single notice. An hour wasn't enough time to say 'their gone' but it had to be for now. I needed to find Mo and Meggie, I had to warn them that Basta had escaped his binds.

It was at this moment that I stopped in my tracks. When Basta was lying in the hovel he had been gagged. _Yet he was talking to me._ My mouth opening slightly I realized he hadn't been talking aloud….I had read his mind. Mind reading was **not** one of Olivia's powers, it was _mine_. Putting down my bag in front of a storefront, I quickly searched through it until I found my jeans from the previous day and pulled out the broken chain that had the black pearl hanging from it. To my amazement, the chain had healed itself and was long enough to put over my head, and the pendant that was hung from it was now a tiny crescent moon with celtic knots inside of its silver lining and a tiny amethyst was squeezed between the two knots. Putting it on over my head, I felt as if I had just returned home. Looking down, I took off the moon pendant I had purchased yesterday and brought it into a small thrift shop and sold it for enough money to take a bus to Signor Fenoglio's village.

Waiting at the bus stop two hours later, I began reading a book I had purchased, called _The Moon Watcher's Companion _by _Donna Henes_. I enjoyed the explanations, identities and stories, and poetry different world cultures assigned to the moon as well as known facts about the Earth's natural satellite. Watching the world around me I was beginning to understand why poor Dustfinger was so overwhelmed and his great desire to return home. People in this time were so quick to be on their way and rarely stopped to say hello or smell the roses. Our world was noisy, filled with life, good and evil, darkness and light, and yet it was beautiful. So many stories to tell. Dustfinger may have wanted to return to the Inkworld but I didn't. Now I understood why the Inkworld felt so unwelcoming and why I had felt earlier like I didn't belong anywhere.

The girl in the mirror had been waking up and she had been misplaced her entire life.

When the bus pulled up, I climbed aboard, and sat in the back, keeping a watchful eye out the windows, ready to exit the moment I saw any signs of Basta and Flatnose. The entire way there I didn't see either of the men.

The bus traveled around twisting and winding roads, cliffs that hung right over a bright blue ocean that was illuminated by the setting sun, and my favorite time of night was enchanting. Right after the gray sky had settled over the land, the horizon turned light shades of blue and upwards it turned into darker shades until these colors mingled into a dark purple and black. The waning crescent moon hung peacefully in the sky, surrounded by stars and instant comfort filled me. The mix of darkness and light was perfectly right. It was then I realized that without light there could be no darkness; one aspect always needed another. No wonder Olivia was killed; although she had magical weaponry she didn't know how to fight or defend herself. She was pure goodness which made her a gift but put her life in constant danger from her lack of self defense. By the time she realized she could fight but wasn't certain how too and she realized she needed the other half of herself it had been too late.

I squeezed the small pendant that hung around my neck. _Not this time. Never again._

The bus finally arrived at the final stop just as the clock struck ten o'clock. Warily, I climbed off the bus and made sure to remain within the streetlights. Although the night had beauty it also served as a cloak for crime. I called Mo's new cell phone, he was surprised to hear from me, and he told me that was he was currently out in another village and told me where I could find Meggie. I called the phone in Fenoglio's apartment and Meggie, her voice small and low from waking from a deep sleep answered. I told her I was outside the door and as proof stepped over to the window.

"Toni!" Meggie smiled when she unchained and opened the door. Her eyelids were drooping, her smile was tiny, and she looked so dizzy and tired.

"Hey Meggie," I smiled and entered. I locked and re-chained the door and picked her up. Meggie didn't argue but wrapped her arms around me. Meggie was like me, short for her age of 12, and it made it easier for me to pick her up and carry her to bed.

"When did you get here?" She yawned when I pulled covers up to her shoulders and sat on the foot of the mattress.

"About an hour ago. I was heading home but Basta and Flatnose found me."

Startled, Meggie's eyes widened. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and blushed a few strands of her blond hair out of her face.

"No need to worry, I got away and I made sure I wasn't followed."

"Basta did get out of that house….We were hoping it would be at least a few days. Dustfinger said it could have taken up to three days for them to be found," Meggie said in a tiny voice.

"The dogs probably led the others to them," I shrugged. "We knew they'd escape sooner or later. Let's hope their still stupid and they won't find us."

Meggie nodded in agreement; from the look of fear on her face I regretted telling her anything. But after all she'd been through she deserved to know and I had sworn to her that I wouldn't hide the truth from her. I wasn't going to back on that promise now. I shared with her about my dream but didn't explain the realizations I had because they were too murky to explain and I wasn't complete sure if that theory was fact. I read one of the books Elinor had given to her until she fell to sleep. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and climbed into Mo's sofa bed and pulled the blanket at the foot of the couch over me. Shutting my eyes I fell into a deep sleep and felt comforted that I was back with family.

The next morning, I took Meggie out for breakfast with the last of money from my moon pendant. She introduced me to Signor Fenoglio and his two grandchildren. Paula, the oldest, was a sweet girl who seemed to mature for her age. Pippo was two years younger, extremely hyper, and very talkative. Some of his stories had me laughing, like the one about the moon disappearing each month because a giant spider ate it. During the day, Meggie would play with the two kids; they explored the village, studied ant hills, and played games. One afternoon I decided to teach them a game my friends and I played at school called 'Gypsy Caravan' where we'd walk sideways as fast as possible and swing left and right, being supported by one another and the first to fall down had to give someone a fortune telling. Pippo was the first to fall and predicted I would kiss a frog; he had no idea how right he was, I had kissed an ugly frog named Basta several times now.

During the evenings, Fenoglio usually insisted we had dinner with him. He seemed more relaxed knowing that Meggie was no longer alone in the small apartment that he rented but with an adult who could keep an eye on her. Although he was brash at first his demeanor towards me lightened and he became as talkative as his grandson when, with my permission, Meggie revealed I was the reincarnate the Moon Princess.

"I remember the night I wrote about the Moon Princess! I was young and in love and one night I gazed up at the full moon and thought to myself 'It has to be more than just a planet or piece of rock with the beauty that shines through the night.' I read every piece of mythology I could find, from the Ancient Greeks and Romans to the Norse, Celts, and indigenous cultures around the world. I named your father after a Cook Island deity, Marama, the king of the moon who could be kind or harsh. I based Olivia…Um…I mean, your highness, off of Selene and Artemis while your dark side is a reflection of the misunderstood moon goddess Hecate."

I was struggling to keep up with Fenoglio who had gone from a slow speaking grandfather to a loud and excited person.

"The same thing happened when he saw Dustfinger," Meggie whispered to me. Now I understood why the fire juggler, from Meggie's account, had been so upset when he met the author. Dustfinger had even gone as far as to tell the author he wasn't a god. I had to agree.

"No highnesses, just Toni," I replied. "Could you tell me more about Olivia's name and her dark side? Did her dark side have a name?" I leaned forward across the table as Meggie went into the living room with Paula and Pippo to watch television. The sound of cartoons comforted me and reminded me of when I was a kid and my aunt and uncle were talking to a guest in the next room.

"Of course, Olivia's name is Latin and has three meanings: Her name symbolizes an olive, which is a sign of peace; it means 'the twelfth night'; and 'What you will.' Olivia was a peaceful princess who only wanted good, happiness, and peace for others. She was born on twelfth night of the first of the New Year under a waning gibbous, the only Moon Princess to be born to both darkness and light. The last meaning her of her name symbolizes her magic 'what you will' stood for 'what you will turn into' or 'what you will do.' Her powers were very subtle, almost like she was persuading everything around her to change. She almost changed Basta. She loved him so much that she blessed him in the moonlight to be certain he could never be harmed or changed by her powers."

I paused, "Did she ever give half her magic to him?"

Fenoglio blinked in surprised, "No! Not at all. Though Basta used a dark fairy once to implant the thought in the princess's mind that her powers couldn't work without him because he wanted her to himself. She was very reluctant to be married to a man who worked for someone so evil as Capricorn. He saw this imagined tie to him as a way to keep her with him for all time. It worked and she eventually fell in complete love with him. Now one thing that _is_ true is Olivia's magic only works when the moon's out; when the moon is concealed by clouds or it's a new moon she has no power."

Fenoglio must have seen my curious look and continued, "She has no power because her soul drains for those three nights of darkness because in the Inkworld she is still dead. _That's _where her dark side comes in."

I leaned forward and keeping my voice low I told him about Basta and Flatnose's attack and how I had blacked out and the hotel manager and a paramedic had told me how I defended myself from my attackers.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me in the least," Fenoglio replied.

"Well it surprises me," I replied, "I'm honestly freaked out right now. One day I'm Toni FairHeart then the next I'm some Maiden, a Moon Princess, and now….Whatever this dark side is."

Fenoglio placed his hand over mine and gave me a comforting smile, "There's no need to fear anything that you are. Everything that you are is good. You'll always be Toni, nothing will change that."

"What is this dark side?"

"Olivia's dark side is symbolism for the Dark Side of the Moon, the face of the moon we don't see. Many perceive it as evil and a time of darkness where bad things happen. But the dark side of the moon faces lights that aren't always visible to Earth, certain stars, constellations, planets, and far away galaxies that all provide lights of their own. There is beauty and good hidden in darkness if one knows where to look."

Thinking about that I nodded in agreement.

Fenoglio continued, "All darkness, whether on Earth or in space, is a mystery to us all. That's what Olivia's dark side is, she's a mystery. When Olivia was born, King Marama removed her dark side – Moon Rulers can't have darkness in their souls, they must remain pure and innocent, especially the women – he literally reached into the baby's heart with his magic and pulled the darkness from her soul out and sent it into the Mirror of Insight, sealing it away. The room the mirror was in was the room of all lights, it reflected every light found within the universe and was used to keep all the spirits of every ruler's – past and present – dark side contained and hidden away for all eternity. Once a soul was in the mirror it stayed in the mirror, banned from light for all time. Only Moon Kings were allowed in the room, Olivia was the only princess to ever break that law."

Holding my pendant, I felt a sudden pain travel through my heart. How wrong that was! Stealing half of a person's soul because of some stupid belief. While the light side of the soul grew up and had a happy life the dark side of the soul was treated like some third class criminal and was left without hope and lived in despair. Suddenly, I understood this dark side's anger towards Olivia and her resentment of Basta, King Marama, and all the Moon People. I understood why she agreed to Olivia's Maiden, to end a darkness that threatened to do to others that was done unto her.

"Olivia's dark side's name is Leta; it has two Latin meanings, 'The Hidden One' and 'The Bright.'"

"Leta," I whispered. The name felt so warm, familiar, and comfortable that I enjoyed it.

"Yes, Leta." Nodded Fenoglio, "When Marama ripped Leta from Olivia's body he never noticed there was a purple light surrounding her. She wasn't a normal dark side; she reflected the beautiful light hidden within the night. Growing up, she was miserable, always trapped in the reflection of the Mirror of Insight and living in a world of darkness. She was forced to mingle with dark souls who were truly that, dark and evil from their hatred towards the Moon Rulers and their people. In fact, it is their hate that created the Shadow and its evil hunger to devour all life. Although Leta resented the Moon People she didn't hate them as others did. Instead she built her skills around defending herself and other innocents trapped within the confines of the mirror, bringing light into a world of darkness."

Fenoglio continued, "She has the powers of mind reading, intuition, telepathy, premonitions, and creating weapons out of thin air. She's a skilled swordswoman but her greatest skill is archery. Which is why Olivia's Maiden was destined to become the _Sagittarius lunaris_…the Lunar Archer. She always appreciated Olivia visiting her in that forbidden room of Light…She enjoyed seeing the light that Olivia would bring with her and the times she would speak to her. For this reason, when Olivia was dying and freed Leta from the mirror, Leta agreed to become her Maiden. She had compassion for the very Moon People who hated her. She's the one who defended you from Basta and Flatnose and unlike with Olivia where you could talk to her…" he paused when he saw my look and quickly explained, "Mortimer told me that, he said you shared it with him."

Shifting in his chair, he continued, "Unlike Olivia, you won't be able to talk to Leta."

"What? Why not?" I stared at him, startled.

"Because, Antonia, you _are_ Leta. Olivia's powers are so weak within you because this time she's in the backseat and you're in the driver's seat. The New Moon is a time for rebirth, intuition, new plans, and a new life."  
>I nodded, "My aunt visits a psychic and I've heard her talking about that…."<p>

"Well, good then, you'll understand this. When Olivia was killed the moon became full and the ground shook, the light from the moon was so extreme that it went dark. Those first three days of darkness became a symbolism for Leta's future reign and prepared her and Olivia for rebirth."

"But….I'm older than Meggie and Meggie was three years old when her father read Capricorn, Basta, and Dustfinger out of the book…."

"Yes, but think back. How old are you?"

I stared at him, "You do realize it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"

Fenoglio stared, "Do you want to know the answer to this mystery?"

"I'm 26."

"Tell me did you ever own the Black Pearl? The one in the legend?"

"Yes. When I was two it was given to me by my mother before my brother died. I kept it and my aunt finished the family tradition of welding the chain around the wearer's neck." I shrugged.

"Where did that tradition come from?"

"An old story about a Moon Maiden in the 1700s who came to my great grandmother and gave her the pearl to wear always. She told her it contained great power and someone in her line would one day have the energies needed to control it. Until then, it was their duty to safeguard the pearl for the proper owner. Why?"

Fenoglio smiled, "I used that exact same legend in my book, Toni. When Mortimer read that night, all Leta had to do was find the wearer of the pearl and she found you. I made sure that two world's legends matched completely. It worked!" He reminded me of a child on Christmas.

"That's great for you but look at what you've done to me."

"I've given you power, I've given you freedom, and I've given you gifts familiar to this world!"

"_You_ didn't give that to me, you're not God." I glared at him, setting my jaw for a moment. I leaned forward, "You wrote it, magic brought it to life, and now I'm stuck with a fate I didn't ask for."

"Just like Leta-"

"Everyone calls me the Moon Princess and I didn't start out like that! What you did was wrong and I want you to undo it!"

Fenoglio stared at me, astounded. "Un…Undo it….But….But why?! You're gifts…your powers…."

"They're not me. I just want to be Toni again. If I were truly only Leta in this life with a background of being some ancient princess, then I would remember being in that mirror. I would have more control over my magics – to some extent Olivia's and mainly Leta's – I would remember all these self-defense strategies. I wouldn't have blacked out when I was attacked by two buffoons. Not every story ends the way it's written, Signor Fenoglio. And I'm your prime example. Yes, I was born under a waning gibbous, yes you found the legend that started within my family, and yes you gave me powers." I realized I was crying, but I didn't stop.

"But you've also put me down a path where I've been kidnapped and married to an evil sadistic man _against _my will, I've been thinking I was either crazy or in great need of a church, and sometimes I have abilities no human should possess. Sometimes I can use and understand these gifts and other times, when I need them the most, they fail me. I've been I'm this and that, according to Dustfinger I…Olivia…whoever was some sort of saint, you're telling me Leta's some hidden hero, but where in all these stories does Antonia FairHeart fit in? Well? My story is important too!"

"Of course you…"

Cutting him off, I continued, "And I've been made to feel, not only by your characters, but by my own thoughts that…I'm completely…useless. Antonia's just the vessel to be possessed. How is that fair? In all of this, where do I fit in? What about me? What I want? What I want my destiny to be? Not what some ancient princess or her missing soul wants. What I want? By freeing one you destroyed another."

Fenoglio looked as if reality had just slapped him in the face. He slumped back into his chair, his eyes that were so vibrant momentarily lost their sparkle. For a few minutes we both sat in silence, I sniffled and kept wiping my cheeks and blowing my nose. All that I had said was true. Everything these past few days had been all about Olivia's great importance; now it was the relevance of her missing dark side; but not a word about the woman these two old souls were bound to on the fateful night Mo read Inkheart out loud. I was important to Elinor, Mo, and Meggie, but to everyone else I was just important for being the 'reincarnate' (more like the possessed one) and my feelings, health, and personality weren't important. It was a horrible feeling!

Fenoglio suddenly stood and climbed up the stairwell, I could hear him walking around his attic, and watched as he returned with a thin book in hand. It was a royal purple paperback book, the spine was worn, the cover bent and creased in several pages, and the book wouldn't close when he set it down, it hovered between open and shut.

"What's this?"

"My story about Leta," he replied softly. "You should read the first page. It was supposed to be Inkheart's sequel, she was such a fascinating character I didn't want her to go unpublished. My publisher only published about three hundred of these, they said it just wasn't selling."

Looking at the spine of the book, I read the publisher's name and swallowed. My mother had worked for this company, "My mom…she was one of the people who used to work with the authors…."

"I know, when I first heard your name, I thought it sounded familiar. Go on, open the book."

Opening the first page I felt as if _I_ were the one to be smacked. "This….Story….Is dedicated to Serenity FairHeart's newborn daughter, Antonia. My dear, when you get old enough I hope you one day see this and know I based this legend off of you. As a baby were you extremely ill and remained in the hospital during your first year of life. Your silent perseverance and will to live has inspired me to no end. This story is dedicated to you, little one."

"Your mother read this book aloud to you when you were in the hospital. The night after she read it, you recovered as if a miracle had happened. You were sick and probably wouldn't survive through the next week….Then your mother woke up the next morning, and you were healthy. A healthy, kicking, laughing baby. Your mother, apparently, has the same gift Mortimer has, Antonia," he placed his hand over mine, "If you want to blame anyone for the spirits who saved your life and made you who you are today, blame your mother. _Not me_. And as for what you want, Leta's just in the background, enjoying her new life _guiding and protecting you_. If you want to become the Maiden, fully the maiden, then that's your choice. Yours alone. Not my book's, not Basta's, not Dustfinger's, not your ancestor's, and certainly not Capricorn's. Do you understand me?"

Blowing my nose, I nodded. "I'm sorry…I reacted that way….Then…."

Fenoglio shook his head, "Don't be. You helped me to realize the reason why Dustfinger wanted to get away from me so badly and why he was so upset. I understand now. I'm sorry that you felt invisible, because believe me, you're not. You're importance stems from the fact that you're Antonia, not because of your past life as princess or her missing side. Because you're you. I need to remind myself from now on when I write a book that there will always be consequences to my actions. A lesson I should have learned earlier."

After almost an hour of sitting in silence, both of us reflecting on our new knowledge, I glanced at the clock. It was close to seven and I didn't want to be walking back to the apartment in the dark of night with Meggie. Before I left the house for the night, Fenoglio gave me another copy of his book about Leta. On our walk back to the apartment, Meggie looked up at me in concern and asked me a few questions, why was I raising my voice to Fenoglio? Why was I crying and so upset? And why did I look as if I had been hit by a bus?

I shared my new found knowledge, that my mother had Mo's gift as well, with her and I had blamed Fenoglio for something that wasn't his fault and I felt guilty about it. I had apologized twice before we left. He assured me it was a misunderstanding that brought us both to important realizations, but I still felt guilty.

Back in the apartment, Meggie changed into her pajamas and I gave her an hour to read to settle down before going to sleep. Lying down on the sofa, I opened the book and only paused to give Meggie a goodnight hug before she climbed into bed and went to sleep. I finished the entire story by midnight and suddenly I didn't feel so angered. Olivia, though pushy, had indeed been a good and powerful woman. Her dream was to one day become a mother and to allow her child to have a light and dark side. She was the only Moon Princess willing to challenge her peoples' laws and traditions. Leta was plain amazing, like a female knight who was forgotten by medieval writers.

In the world of the mirror, she was never welcomed due to her warm heart and the fact that when she was using her powers she'd glow a dark violet color. She refused to hate the Moon People because her other half, the light side of her, visited her often and told her stories. Leta had not only understood and accepted at a young age that what had been done to her was unjust and wrong, she had chosen her path at the young age of eight. She chose to help those who were trapped in the mirror along with her, the ones who wanted and required her help she would protect. She learned her skills through long forgotten warriors, who like herself, also had a purple glow. From the oldest mage in the mirror, she learned archery; through a knight she learned to properly wield a sword; and through several other spirits of moon citizens who had grown to be masters of different fighting styles, she learned to become an eclectic mix of self-defense tactics. Weaving fabric from the different hues of the night itself, she created her special attire and broke away from the black robes everyone else in the mirror wore. She wore dark colors, rich and dark blues, browns, and purples, as symbolism that there was hidden beauty in the mysterious night and would help those who had the courage and understanding to seek it.

Walking to the mirror, I gazed at my reflection and realized the image Olivia had seen all those years ago was me. A sudden pride swelled within my heart. I knew what pain was, I understood what it was like to be misunderstood and misjudged, and I learned about injustice at a very young age.

"I am Leta," I whispered, "The Hidden One in the Bright Night who brings strength and understanding to all who seek my help, wisdom, and protection. I am the maiden who will help to end Capricorn's evil village one day and bring justice to those he has harmed. In this life, I am Antonia, a young woman with a passion for protecting others from injustices I have faced in this life and in the past. I am creative, I am mysterious, I am misunderstood sometimes, and I am brave. I know my path and I'm going to follow it, not just because of some story or legend, but because that's the road that I want to travel."

* * *

><p>The next morning was cloudy and there were several on and off rain showers for most of the day. Paula and Pippo had visited, trying to get Meggie to play with them, but she wanted to stay in the apartment and wait for Mo. He had returned earlier this morning and left when Elinor called in grief and anger, Capricorn's men had burned all her books. Her house had been ransacked and destroyed. She wanted to meet Mo at the airport, feeling unsafe and isolated within the walls of her home.<p>

"Meggie, are you sure you don't want play with Pippo and Paula?" I asked in concern and sat beside her. I felt so bad for her. In the past few days, Mo had been more absent than present. Right when she got her father back she lost him again.

"I'm sure," she nodded. We were sitting outside in the blue skies, beyond the mountains another gray rainstorm was making its way towards the village. The air felt heavy yet fresh and clean from the thunderstorm a few hours ago. A gray cat walked over and stretched in front of us, Meggie clicked her tongue and held out her arms, after several apprehensive steps, a few meows, and gazing at Meggie and I for a good three minutes, the feline approached her and jumped into her lap. The cat purred as Meggie cuddled the animal and pet it. She carried it inside and gave it a bowl of milk.

I walked in after her and shut and locked the door. A strange feeling began to tingle through my spine, the kind of feeling a person got that made the hairs on the back of the neck stand up on end and for all muscles within the body to tense. My intuition, the subtle feelings I'd had all my life….Leta….Was warning me of danger.

"Meggie," I looked at her, "Let me see that cat."

"Why? What's wrong?"

I picked up the cat, its fur was clean and smoothed down, which was an indication that it was healthy. I had seen cats with rabies before, their fur was always dirty and stood up and curled like wet cardboard. I touched the cat's nose, it was cold and wet; if it were dry and hot then the cat would have been sick. It still had its claws. But it seemed to belong to someone. If it had been a wild cat then then the feline would have ignored Meggie and I and continued along its way, run from us in terror, or if it was sick it would have attacked us. It wasn't the cat that was setting off warning bells in the back of my mind.

"I just wanted to make sure he was healthy," I smiled, "And he seems to be."

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Meggie stared at me.

"I don't know…I just have a weird feeling. But sometimes I get weird feelings for no reason so it may be nothing."

"Or it could be something," Meggie pet the kitty.

I was about to turn on the small TV set in the corner of the room when someone knocked on our door. Meggie stood and I put my arm out and held her back. My stomach twisted.

"Let me see who it is first. Go into your room and shut and lock the door."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me Meggie," I turned and stared at her. "Remember that feeling? I think this is it," I whispered, "Go. Get in the bedroom, lock the door, and get under the bed and stay there. If you hear anything abnormal you stay hidden until the noises go then you call the police. Got it?"

The knocking on the door had turned into pounding and I watched as the color drained from Meggie's face. She nodded and I waited until I saw her room's door shut and heard the lock click before I walked towards the apartment door. I gave it half a minute longer to give Meggie time to hide. By this time, my heart was racing and I had to steady my breathing to remind myself this could just be a false alarm. Though by the fear I was experiencing, I doubted it.

"Whose there?" I called through the door.

"Meggie?" I heard Pippo's voice ask loudly.

"No, it's Antonia. Meggie's with her father. Pippo, it's about to rain and you need to go home now."

"Please, Miss Antonia!"

I leaned my head against the door. He sounded so desperate. Was he afraid of storms? This was his grandfather's apartment after all, what right did I have locking him out? Especially if he was scared to death.

"Give me a minute, Pippo." I walked over to Meggie's bedroom door and said loudly enough for her to hear "Stay hidden and don't come out. Something's wrong."

"Please!" Pippo begged from outside.

Looking around the apartment I searched for anything I could use as a weapon. I settled on a glass bottle of Coca-Cola and smashed it against the small table holding the television. The sharp pointed glass glinted in the pale light.

I unchained and unlocked the door and opened it to find Basta's face staring into mine. His hand was clenched around Pippo's small throat. I had known something was wrong.

"Let the boy go!" I ordered swiped the bottle at him.

Basta jerked backwards and just missed the sharp piece of glass. Flatnose knocked it out of my hand and just as my breathing was beginning to shallow and my world began to shrink, the giant man swung me around and trapped my wrists behind my back.

"Yer never doin' that again to me, witch!" The giant snarled behind me. I felt a scratchy rope being tied around my wrists, he tight them tightly enough to bite into my skin but not enough to restrict my blood flow.

"Well, well," Basta smiled at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I blushed hard. No…this was not the Basta who had been left behind in the hovel. This was the true face of Basta and I was in deep trouble. Leaning forward and whispering loud enough only for me to her he whispered, "Tonight, I'm going to do what should have been done on our wedding night." I tried to jerk away but Flatnose held me still. Basta put his free hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him and smirked when he saw the fury and fear in my eyes, he allowed his hand to travel down my shoulder, brush against my chest, and stop at my hip where it remained.

"Don't you dare," I sneered, "Not in front of a child. You're hurting him! He can't breathe!"

"Am I indeed?" Basta looked down at Pippo as if he had just realized that the boy was caught within his grasp. "Not very nice of me, is it, especially since he showed me where you were hiding?" He squeezed Pippo's neck a little tighter. His other hand left my thigh and he walked in. "Where's Silvertongue and his daughter?"

"Mo went out…shopping. He took Meggie with him."

"When will they return?" Basta snapped, looking around the apartment as if he expected Meggie to appear out of thin air.

"I don't know."

"I'm not tolerating any more of your lies. And why's that door shut?" Shoving Pippo away from him he tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked. He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, "Come out whoever's in there or I kill the boy."

I tried to pull out of Flatnose's grasp but his fingers dug into my arms and held me still. He placed his free hand over my mouth to keep me silent. I prayed that Meggie wouldn't answer and she didn't. Instead, the door began to knock from the other side and I heard the cat scratching at the wooden surface, trying to get out. Basta looked over at me, turned back to the door and kicked it several times until the lock gave out and it swung open.

I shut my eyes, _Leta please! Please!_ That's when it happened. My vision began darkened with only a prick of light, as if I were stuck in a tunnel, my arms tightened and I suddenly threw my body backwards. Flatnose, startled but unharmed, stumbled back into the wall allowing Leta a chance to turn my body around. Basta turned and his eyes widened.

"Not this again," he rasped and grabbed his new knife from his belt. He opened the switch blade and glared at me.

My legs began to walk on their own accord, slowly like a lion approaching another in a fight for dominance.

"_You always were the stupid one,"_ I exclaimed, knowing the words came from the deepest part of my soul.

Basta stared at me for a moment, "You say that with your hands tied behind your back? How stupid can you be?!"

"_Stupid, huh? I'm not the one who fooled a princess into loving him because he was too stupid to win her love on his own."_

Basta glared at me, his eyes ablaze. When he got near enough my leg lifted and I spun in a kick, removing the knife from his grasp.

"_Meggie run!"_

"Get her! It's Silvertongue's daughter! Get her you idiot!" Basta shouted when Meggie climbed out of her bedroom window and onto the fire escape. I shoved into Flatnose and set him stumbling away. It bought Meggie only a few seconds and the blacked tunnel around my vision lifted, leaving me once again fully myself.

"Forget it! I know where she'll be!" Basta snarled and grabbed my braid, he tugged me over to him and spun me around, his fingers biting into my shoulders as he pressed his face into mine. "I don't know what's happened to you or what you've become. But next time you do that, I'm cutting your tongue out. A silent wife is better than no wife."

I glared at him, my mouth twisting in scorn. "Whatever you say, Basta." Grabbing hold of me he pushed me forward and as I stumbled out the door I felt his fist collide with the back of my neck. The last thing I recall seeing was Meggie's small form running through the rain to Fenoglio's house.

By the time I had awakened, Meggie was sliding into the car beside me and Fenoglio was being shoved by Flatnose. My wrists were untied and Basta was glaring at me from the rearview mirror. I returned his gaze, unafraid.

"From what I understand," Fenoglio whispered, "It's because of you my grandson lived through that encounter. Thank you."

I nodded, "It was Leta. Not me."

"No whispering!" Basta barked as he drove along the coastline.

"How long have I been out?"

Meggie paused, "Three hours. Basta thought you were dead."

"He was crying his eyes out," Fenoglio whispered to me. "He does love you. No matter what you do for the time being play him."

"I think he's on to that," I winced as I slowly sat up.

Basta looked up at me again, "Tonight, Olivia, I'm going to have a maid read the enchantment from this book to me." He grabbed a book off the dashboard, making sure I could see it. "And you'll be yourself again and not this crazy lunatic!"

I looked at Fenoglio but his expression was unreadable. My heart raced. This couldn't be happening! NO! I wouldn't allow the Moon Princess to control me again and _never_ would I allow myself to commit myself fully to Basta. _Never._ As Basta pulled into the parking lot, I knew there was only thing I could do.

I must become the maiden and accept my destiny once and for all. A short Latin chant I didn't understand traveled through my mind and I knew I was accepting my destiny. From here on out, my main goals would be to protect Meggie and Fenoglio and end Capricorn once and for all.


	11. The Maiden Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own King Marama, Leta, Toni, and the two black jackets at the beginning of the chapter. The latin and English names of the moon craters come from the book "The Moon Watcher's Companion" by Donna Henes.**

**(A/N: This chapter begins with Leta's story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER RATING DISCLAIMER: This chapter is rated at least 15+ due to two scenes within this chapter. <strong>**Both scenes begin and end with two parenthesis surrounding these scenes and the two paragraphs are seperated from the others so younger readers (14 and younger) can skip over.**** The scenes are not extremely mature and most teenagers around the ages of 15 and older have probably read worse, but in accordance with 's rules, I'm rating this chapter 15+.**

"**Return soul of the sky, candid Moon**

**To the first sphere, shining and beautiful,**

**And with your customary brilliance restore**

**The crown of silver to the darkened sky"**

**-Chiara Cantarini Matraini, 16****th**** century Italian-**

The moon in all her phases – waxing, full, and waning – is all beautiful and is a perfect balance of darkness and light. Like the human soul, she is bright and shining and can provide hope, comfort, courage, and love to all who need her. Her darkness shows upon her face, the darkness she needs to provide mystery, insight, intuition; sometimes these dark spots upon her being is home to the spirits of the night that whisper into the humans' ear, providing ideas of misdeeds and wronging. This is the world upon to which I was trapped in, shoved into the mirror like a broken toy that someone could no longer stand the sight of. When Princess Olivia was born, King Marama banished me to live in the Mirror of Intuition where I was raised in the _Mare Crisium_, the Sea of Crisis. My dream has always been to join my other half and live in _Mare Serenitatis, _the Sea of Serenity, in the light of the milky white moonbeam rays. To visit _Lacus Somniorum_, the Lake of Dreamers, and _Sinus Iridum, _the Bay of Rainbows where my other half would one day be crowned Queen of the Moon and all her people. Instead, my fate was to become _Regina Nocis, _Queen of the Night, destined to be crowned in _Lacus Mortis_, the Lake of Death. I was resentful, angry, saddened, and my dreams and hopes began to match those of the other forgotten souls trapped in the mirror.

That is, until the dark halves of several powerful rulers, shamans, and warriors abducted me from the Sea of Crisis and took me to _Palus Somnii_, the Marsh of Sleep where all human souls went at night before transferring to the Lake of Dreamers. It was the one realm where King Marama and his Light People were forever banned from, the Dark Halves were also banned from this area, only those of us with a strange glow could enter this sacred forbidden marsh. It was here I learned my skills of defense, offense, archery, swordsmanship, healing, and intuition. It was here I learned my destiny, _my true destiny_, to bring hope to the forgotten ones. Starting with a young girl who would not be born for centuries in another world, Antonia FairHeart, whose destiny was to save her world from the imepending darkness of a soul who escaped the mirror with a powerful being who had sworn to devour all light of humankind….

**BASTACAPRICORNOLIVIAMEGGIETONIMODUSTFINGERRESAELINOR**

As we entered the village Basta shouted for two blackjackets and shoved me straight into their arms. I stumbled and fell into the older one's arms.

"Take her to the Cages, chain her ankles to the wall, I don't want to take any more chances of her escaping," Basta barked at them, "If you have to, chain her arms too."

"Toni!" Meggie rushed away from Flatnose, the giant grabbed Fenoglio when he tried to catch up to Meggie.

"Meggie, no, stay back!" I shouted as each man wrapped an arm through one of mine and began dragging me backwards. "Meggie, it will be okay! Chin up! I promise, it'll be alright!"

"Quiet girl!" The oldest of the two men snarled at me as dragged me away from Meggie and Fenoglio. Just as I was dragged around the corner I saw Basta grab hold of Meggie's hair and drag her away. His eyes met mine momentarily and momentarily I felt as if I had been frozen in ice. Unable move, sinking like the Titanic to a cold and watery grave. His look had rattled me to my very core and more now than ever I was terrified. One of the men unlocked the door numbered 'Four' while the older one held my wrists behind my back and used his feet to kick my ankles so I stumbled forward. I struggled and wiggled, I hoped and prayed, but still Leta did not return to help me. But I assumed she was either saving her strength for later or she realized she was currently in a losing battle. With all eyes on me I couldn't pull the same trick I had on Basta and Flatnose.

"Hold still if you don't I'll make you hold still," the younger man growled as the older one held my wrists in place over my head and the younger one shackled them. The chains were hanging from the ceiling. When the older man finally let go of my arms I found my arms unable to move, completely stretched. They chained my ankles before I could stop them.

"Unchain my wrists, please," I begged.

"No," the younger one glared. "Capricorn had these installed two days ago just for you, precious." Stepping back he looked me up and down in a predatory glance and I realized how helpless I truly was at the moment. I swallowed and refused to cry around these two men. "Those restraints will be needed when we pull Olivia's soul out of that beautiful body and feed it to the Shadow. She will be a fine offering. Then only the darkness in you will remain."

"Basta loves Olivia!" I gasped in terror, "If Capricorn-"

"If Capricorn destroys her he will have our competent leader back, not some sniveling love struck puppy who slips and lets some fat old woman, a book binder, and a child escape into the woods with a woman as little as yourself." The older black jacket sneered, "Let's go, Lanzo."

* * *

><p>((Lanzo stayed behind momentarily, his eyes traveling over my form once again. Walking towards me, he stroked the side of my face and let his hand trail down to my chest where it remained, lightly stroking. Disgusted, I tried to jerk away.<p>

"Ah-ah, soon Basta won't want you, but I will," he smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. Giving a dark chuckle he slowly removed his hand and followed his fellow blackjacket out of the room.))

* * *

><p>Once the door shut I was trapped in complete darkness. Terror filled me, all I could imagine were rats scurrying around the floor in the darkness, spiders dropping down off the ceiling, roaches crawling out of the hay pile I had seen in the corner, and other little insects wandering around and me helpless to fight them off. Whimpering, I flexed my wrists and almost screamed when a searing pain burned into my wrist. I could feel something warm slide my arm, when it dripped onto the side of my face I realized it was blood. They had shackled me so tightly that the metal was cutting my skin wide open. Having no choice, I leaned backwards.<p>

Shutting my eyes, I focused on the light of the moon, I felt my body get that strange airiness to it…as if I were falling. Then, as if on cue, the door opened once again and my magic backfired, I remained trapped. Looking towards the door I was surprised to see the adult version of Meggie slowly walk in. The woman's eyes were wide, she didn't speak a word, but instead she looked at me. It was a look filled with sympathy and curiosity. She shut the door silently behind her and turned on a switch.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The woman nodded and held out a note in front of me, _My name is Teresa Folchart, but you can call me Resa. I can't talk. You know my daughter, you know my Meggie._

I nodded, "She's a strong and courageous little girl. She's smart and very pretty and she can definitely hold her own."

Resa smiled at me and wrote something down on a tiny pad of paper she carried in her dress pocket. _She adores you, I heard her trying to defend you to Capricorn before Mortola sent me out of the church. _Her look became saddened and she wrote again, _I'm so sorry you're chained up like this. Capricorn says you're a maiden sent to destroy him…he wants to make sure that can't happen. Antonia….You must surrender yourself, temporarily, to him. If you don't..._

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Resa flipped the page and paused. Wiping her eyes she began wrote down the last part of the message and held it in front of me. What she said made my mouth go dry. _You will die. _

"Surrender myself? I've already done that once before when I was forced to marry Basta!"

Resa shook her head and scrawled down a message. When footsteps began to echo on the sidewalk outside, she held up the paper just long enough for me to read it and then darted out into the dark and rainy afternoon. The message stuck in my mind. _Capricorn will repeat a few words; let him take Olivia from your body. You'll be alright, I heard the old man say so._

The footsteps passed by and I wasn't sure how long I had remained chained with my back against the wall. It seemed like days before the door opened once again, Capricorn stood before me in a blood red suit, a silk yellow dress shirt underneath, and a white handkerchief was tucked into his pocket. He thought he looked good but he reminded me of either a clown or a pimp.

"Well, Olivia," Capricorn crooked a finger and placed it under my jaw, forcing me to look him in the eye, "How did you like to stay in darkness?" The light Resa had turned on earlier had long since blown out. A black jacket stood behind the pair and was replacing it. When it turned on, I winced and looked away. Capricorn gave a ghost of a smile, "Not very much. Well, good." He stepped back, "I have a solution for you, I know from your escape you have no loyalty towards me."

"Why should anyone?"

Capricorn glared at me, "But I'm giving you a gift…a gift of life." He held out his hand and the old woman who matched Meggie's description of 'The Magpie,' handed him a crystal bottle no longer than his hand. It was ornate and when in the light it shined in a rainbow of colors. The woman held the book Basta had been waving around in the car earlier.

He stepped up so were nose to nose, "Surrender the soul of Princess Olivia, your source of power, and I'll let you live. I'll even make sure to be good and let the child live. I thought to myself, 'Capricorn, the child will be of no use to me if her father doesn't return to me. So why not kill her?'"

I paled, "No! Don't you dare harm her!" I jerked forward and tried to bite his nose, he easy leaned back, avoiding the attack.

"But then," he continued, "I thought: Wait a moment, perhaps this child is a key to my survival and a way to keep that Maiden from fulfilling her destiny. Without the Princess's soul she's nothing." He held up the jar, "Surrender the soul of Princess Olivia and you the child will live. Refuse and I kill the child the you."

I looked into Capricorn's eyes, would he really kill Meggie? Mo was so valuable to him and he needed something important for Mo to return to him. But I remember what Dustfinger and Mo had shared with me on our escape from this blasted village. They had told me Capricorn would kill anyone who stood in his way, he wasn't above taking the life of a young child.

Swallowing, I recalled Resa's advice, and I thought about Meggie's life. I nodded.

"The book," Capricorn held out his hand and opened it to a dog eared section. "Ah yes, here we are, the ceremony of souls. Oh, you think is the same book Basta showed you?"

He must have seen the hope in my eyes because now his face took on a darkness to it, a type of joy at seeing the hope in my eyes slowly escape.

"Oh no, I had this book rebound by a binder much like Silvertongue many years ago. It came to your world from mine with me all those years ago. It's the book I would use to steal wizards, witches, and magicians magics from them."

I had never seen Capricorn enjoy anything before but he seemed to enjoy himself now. He handed Mortola back the vase and pulled the glass plug up, he ordered her to hold it up in front of me. Opening the book, he reminded me I had already consented, and began reading in words I didn't recognize. At first nothing happened, then the air began to feel heavy much like it did on hot and humid days, and room began to shimmer. Two long black hands with shining silver claws appeared from what appeared to be a sideways pool of water. Crying out, I struggled to get away but the shackles held me. Pain seared through me when the claws pierced my chest, my head fell back as my chest thrusted forward with the inky darkness's hands.

I felt as if I were on fire. My heart pounded and I could feel it being squeezed and as the transparent inky black arms began to pull away I cried out. I felt as if I were being torn apart. I watched as the hands continued to pull away and stared in horror and in awe at the beautiful orb of light floating between the palms. The light shined so brightly around the room, it casted shadows upon the wall, and nearly blinded Mortola. She out the jar farther. I watched the light bob around, trying to escape before the two hands clasped onto it, smothering its light. The darkness hovered over the mouth of the jar and receded just as Capricorn placed the crystal plug back onto the vase. A bright light shined within the crystal prisms, casting rainbows around the wall. I slumped forward, my restraints stopping me from falling.

"And that is the end of the Maiden," Capricorn said softly. "Now, Basta knows Olivia's soul is gone but he still believes part of her will forever live within you. For that, I'm returning you to him. Your fate is up to him. I know you'll never defy me again."

Flatnose suddenly entered the room; he kept giving a nervous glance at the glowing vase as he unlocked the shackles. I fell into him and didn't argue when he scooped me up bridal style. For a moment I swore I saw pity in his eyes. But that was impossible. Flatnose didn't seem to feel anything other than hate, stupidity, and joy at others' despair.

_It's okay, Antonia, Olivia will be safe, as will you._ A small voice whispered in the depths of my mind as I passed out in Flatnose's huge arms.

* * *

><p><em>Awaken, hark this message, Maiden! Your destiny has now become you! Awaken now!<em> A harsh whisper filled my mind, it didn't sound like Leta's but instantly I knew it was Hecate's. I found myself being guided through a dark tunnel, my hand intertwined in an old woman's. She wore a black coat with silver waning crescent moons embroidered on them. Looking back at me, her silver hair flowed down around her shoulders, her golden eyes shining, a gentle smile was on her face.

_"Hecate?"_ I whispered.

_"Yes, child, I'm guiding you back to the land of the living."_

_ "I'm dead?"_ I whispered, my gaze settling on what I thought was a lantern but soon realized it was the jar containing Olivia's soul.

_"You died in Flatnose's arms. Fear not, I'm here to guide you back." _She smiled at me.

_"But Olivia…"_

_ "Is going to rejoin her father, her destiny is fulfilled. To ready you for your own destiny, my child. Don't be afraid."_ Hecate whispered as we stopped at a silver door with a golden full moon carved into it. She embraced me in a long hug, _"I have faith in you, we all do."_ Handing me a key, she motioned to the heavy glowing silver lock. Slipping the key in, I turned it and gasped inwards. I heard sounds of crying and found myself lying on a soft mattress. My palms were folded together, something was wrapped around my wrist, and I could feel the side of the bed shaking.

Blinking I tried to focus my vision and after a few times I was successful. I was in Basta's house. Placing a hand to my forehead I was surprised to see a bracelet made of purple and black pearls dangle around my wrist. Hanging from the bracelet was a beautiful black onyx crescent moon charm. Narrowing my eyes I began to remember…_Regina Nocis._ Queen of the Night. Queen of the Silver Crescent. The thin crescent hidden in darkness that people rarely saw on the fourth night of each month. _I am Leta, the Maiden of Legend, the Queen of the Night. She who reigns with understanding and kindness. She who carries out destinies forgotten. _

"Basta?" I looked over and met his blurry red eyes. He reminded me of a child, the threatening man who had terrorized me earlier now kneeled before me, crying his eyes out. He was a soul lost in darkness.

"Olivia?"

"Formerly," I smiled. "Part of me will always be Olivia. I'm Antonia, the woman you married." Taking my hand into his I stared into his eyes. I felt no love but I felt compassion.

Basta suddenly jerked away from him as if I had bit him. He stood and held out some kind of amulet before him, "You were dead! Flatnose carried you in here and the maids prepared you for burial!"

I looked down at myself and froze in awe. I was dressed in a long silver gown that began like a toga with shimmering translucent lace sleeves with tiny diamonds weaved into the fabric. The tunic of the dress tightened around my stomach and flowed at the waist like a silver puddle of moonlight. My hand reached up to my forehead and in Basta's mirror I saw a silver chain with a purple amethyst hanging from it. I looked like an ancient Greek princess.

"Hecate brought me back."

"Hecate? What evil spirit is that?" Basta rasped, still holding the amulet in front of him as if he expected it to zap me down with lightning.

"A misunderstood Greek goddess, the queen of the dark moon. She's guided you back here to you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"The night your arms were burned, you died. Hecate guided you back from the underworld. She believed you had a destiny in front of you. It's a good thing she did because you met Olivia two years later." Holding up the front of the skirt slightly, I walked over to Basta and stopped, leaving a few feet between us.

Basta's eyes moved left and right, "You could have read that in the book!"

"It wasn't in the book. Ask Capricorn."

Basta didn't seem to need any assurances; he kept staring at me and reached out for my arm. I quickly moved it away.

"I'll be your wife Basta, I will never harm you, I give you only my word on this and hope you trust me. I keep that promise only for Olivia."

"Like you have a choice? You couldn't hurt me…" he stopped when I held my hand out in front of me and a silvery purple light extended upwards and downwards in my arm. The light curved and bent at the tips and formed into a beautiful bow. The limbs were made of white ivory and almost seemed to be coated with rainbow moonstone. The golden arrow shelf was shaped like the profile of moon goddess.

"What is this?" Basta stared at me as he edged towards the front door.

"The Maiden of Legend," I replied, "Was not Olivia. But me, Basta. I'm afraid Capricorn has been his own undoing. I trust you'll listen more carefully in the future." I tilted my head and gave a playful smile. That day when Basta and Flatnose tried to abduct me and I fought them off returned me like a train rushing into a station. I remember telling them to stop their pursuit because they didn't understand what they would be starting. Of course they hadn't listened. Relying on training, I kicked Flatnose's ankle, ducked out from under Basta, and kicked him between the legs. When Flatnose came at me I had used my purse to hit him between the legs, then I ran. Yes, I was a strong fighter, but not enough to take down two grown men – one of them who could make Shaquille O'Neal look like a pipsqueak.

Basta's eyes were huge. Raising my bow in front of me I held out my right hand and a glowing silver arrow formed. Snapping it to the glowing golden string of my bow, I leveled my sight with my eye and pulled my hand back to my anchor point, the bottom of my palm just resting on the side of my upper lip.

"Don't worry, Basta, you won't remember a thing. No one in this village will. The past few days I was with you the entire time. That's all you need to know." I released my fingers and drew my arm back, sending the arrow flying. Basta screamed as the silver arrow became transparent in the air and pierced his heart. A bright light covered his body and grew outwards until it covered the entire village in a bright dome of silvery white light. As it faded, I focused on the clothing I wanted to wear, Basta wouldn't know any different. All I had done was erase his memories and help to relieve the pain and anger in his heart from all those years ago upon Olivia's death. There was no need for him to know Olivia was now once again happily living on the moon, only this time in the Elysian Fields.

When the light faded, my clothing changed to a dark purple jacket, a black shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and ankle length black combat boots. A knife was tucked into my belt. My hair hanging in ponytail. The first part of my destiny was completed. Basta, upon his will, would be ready for change if ever desired it. The second part now, required Meggie's help. I knew from the whispers I had heard as I woke up that she too was a Silvertongue. But I also knew from the way the men outside were describing how items magically appeared from her that it was my magic she was working off of. Together we would end Capricorn and the Shadow's evil once and for all.

Basta looked up at me, yawning, "It's already time to patrol the village for Silvertongue?"

"I told you an hour ago it was," I replied. Walking over I kissed the side of Basta's cheek. I saw no memory of today's occurrences and from the familiar way he was speaking I knew the false memories I had implanted were working well. In Basta's mind – as well as the entire village's – I had been with my husband and his giant of a partner searching for Silvertongue, his daughter, Elinor, and Dustfinger when were caught off guard and tied up and left in the hovel together. If Capricorn hadn't taken Olivia's soul, I never would have been able to fully awaken as the maiden. I needed all the energy, room, and power I could get from both the dark and the light to help carry out the Moon Princess's curse. I felt like a new person, although I was the same person as I was before….I was just…as the mad hatter would put it, I was much 'muchier.'

Basta smiled and wrapped his arm around me, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "How about during patrol you and I go down lovers lane like we did the other night."

"Only if we're certain we don't wake Capricorn up this time," I chuckled. It would be easy to implant a false memory into Basta's mind about 'lover's lane' he already thought we were fully wed. As we walked around the village, we made sure no one was around before we visited the small pond behind the village that reflected a beautiful waning crescent moon. I knew this crescent was special, it was Olivia's light, her happiness of returning home to be with her father.

* * *

><p>((As Basta pulled me into his arms and kissed me, stroking my sides, I placed the memory in his mind of us physically expressing our love of one another. I made sure it was sultry, long, and magical for us both; that way we both had pleasure and my smile and the twinkle in my eye would always match his. Basta smiled for nearly an hour straight as I helped him sit on the ground. His eyes shut and a huge smile on his face, oblivious to anything around us, I unbuttoned his shirt and jacket and made sure to rumple his clothing and mine. Just for effect I pulled out half my pony tail and ran my hair through the lose half.))<p>

* * *

><p>When Basta opened his eyes, he stared at me and beamed, "You know….I love you."<p>

"I love you too," I smiled, keeping my crossed fingers behind my back. My powers of altering memories could work on the entire village but only once. Then, it could only work with one person at a time throughout the rest of the day and night. Basta, I knew, would be a handful. But I had been expecting that much. When gunshots echoed through the night, my heart skipped a beat and I knew Mo had returned for Meggie. Sitting up, I pulled Basta up with me and hoped that Mo had gotten away alright.

Running into the village with Basta, we arrived just in time to find Mo's sweater. It had a bloody patch on it and I began to fear the worst until I felt the presence of a set of eyes staring at me. Looking back, I caught a glimpse of Mo running into a darkened alleyway. I would protect his secret and his daughter to the best of my abilities. One day soon, I hoped, we would all be free.


	12. The sacrifice is never knowing our fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters or dialogue, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own the section "written by Signor Fenoglio." Two of the latin quotes (what can harm you can also help you and protect and destroy") are from Lynne Ewing's Daughters of the Moon series.**

**(A/N: Hey everyone, the last chapter will be posted in a few days. The last chapter will be from Basta's point of view. Everyone keeps asking, 'Does Toni really hate Basta and will she ever love him?' Well, last chapter will reveal everything. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>We are all like the bright moon.<strong>

**We still have a darker side."**

**-Khalil Gibran-**

"**Your breed is descended from**

**Unconquerable warriors.**

**Remember their courage and never dishonor them."**

**-Lynne Ewing, Daughters of the Moon: Goddess of the Night-**

_Shadow of the Moon_

_Sequel to: Inkheart_

_By Signor Fenoglio_

_Pages 1-5_

According to an ancient legend passed down from the ancestors inside the mirror, the Moon People did not used to remove half their soul, the darker side of themselves. They understood that everything has another half, for light there must be shadows, and for good there must be evil. It is an equal balance. Then, one night, it was prophesized by Capricorn's ancestor, a dark mage, that the Crown Princess of the Moon would one day fall in love with an Earth Boy and this boy would lead to her death and the destruction of the Moon and all its people. The Moon People, terrified of this dark prophecy, turned away from the Mirror of Intuition – their conduit to speak to their mother, the goddess Selene, who provided love, hope, and advice to all her children. The Mage, Minos, delighted by the Moon Peoples' fear offered them a method of salvation from losing their future precious princess and their lives: Allow _Lapis Intendit Obscure_, the Stone of Dark Intentions, to be placed within the Mirror of Intuition and as each new Moon Child was born, an incantation was to be said. Once this incantation was recited, the dark side of a soul would be removed from the Moon Child and would remain forever trapped within the Mirror of Intuition.

Astounded and hurt by her children's sudden loyalty towards this dark stranger, Selene watched from the mirror before its destiny was to be forever darkened. She quickly grabbed a handful of stars and remedied Mage Minos's curse. Holding the cluster of stars within her palm she whispered, "Stars of Light which can be seen in the dark of the night, come together when the Princess of Prophecy is born and bestow her missing half with your light, life, and power. Bless her with my gifts. Save my children from their own destruction!"

Just before the Stone of Dark Intentions entered the mirror, the stars came together and turned a bright purple before hiding in the deepest regions of the mirror. For centuries, Minos' ancestors reaped the darker sides the Moon People, trapped within the mirror and condemned in eternal darkness. Offering their hate a conduit, each ancestor of the mage collected the souls and created a horrible creature known only as "The Shadow." Just when the people of the mirror believed their fate to be forever sealed and just as the stragglers were about to promise their souls to Capricorn and his Shadow a brilliant light burst out of the mirror. So bright the mirror of intuition regained the light it once contained. Awestruck, the Darker Sides of the Moon Peoples' souls watched as the light sunk deep into a new baby that was thrown into the mirror. A small spark of hope entered their hearts and it was quickly agreed that only a small cluster of Mirror People would know the child's identity.

They named her Leta, the hidden light. Years later, the Mirror of Intuition cracked and escaping from the center of the mirror was a brilliant purple light that raced down to the Earth to rejoin her lighter half, the Princess of Prophecy, the Princess Olivia. Destined to end the Shadow and Capricorn and his ancestors' evil ways forever, Leta became Olivia's Maiden. Her destiny to destroy Mage Minos' line, to destroy the Shadow, and the Stone of Dark Intentions and help to bring back the natural balance of darkness and light within the Moon People.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Basta decided to pay a visit to Meggie. Since it had been discovered that she too had the same abilities to read things out of books Capricorn had decided she was to be treated well. Grumbling, Basta snatched a small tin soldier that Meggie had read out of a book last night. He was about to jam it into his jacket pocket until I saw the poor toy's look of terror.<p>

"Basta, let me," I smiled comfortingly, "Meggie would be warmer towards us both if I gave it to her."

"I don't know, Olivia. This thing is bound by magic from that little witch," Basta rasped, rolling the small toy around in his hand, "I don't want to take a chance of it harming you."

"It won't hurt me, it's only a toy. And think about it, Basta. The poor thing was melted before he got to be with the love of his life….His story is so close to our own that the poor little things deserves a little compassion. Don't you think?" I placed my hand on his forearm and leaned forward, softy kissing his cheek. I didn't mind control for this one. With a little sway and feminine charm I could win him over.

He looked over at me, his arm encircling my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Well…." Basta rasped. "Come to think of it, I know how he feels being separated from the woman he loves….Just having her ripped away from him…." He leaned his head downwards and caught my lips in his in a long kiss. He placed the soldier into my hand and as he did a sudden shock went through my system.

_"Why do you people hate me so much?! It's not my fault my mother and father didn't want me! Please! Just talk to me!" The boy spun around the market place square, his mind spinning. Tears blurring his vision he began to hate the people around him, walking past him as if he didn't exist. Instead of trying to blend in, he began making people fear him. Pushing over vendor's carts and setting them on fire, he would only stop when the merchants paid him and gave him whatever he wanted. This behavior, a few short months later, led to a man named Capricorn practically adopting him as a son._

I had just seen one of Basta's most painful memories. I had compassion for that little boy but not for the man he had become…but looking into his eyes…._NO!_ I had sworn to Olivia that I did not love him and I had sworn to myself that I would never love him. His heart was eaten away by Capricorn's hatred and his master's fiery passion for control had become his own. _Once a snake always a snake._

Gently pulling out of his kiss, I smiled and took his hand, "Come on, we need to see them before Capricorn decides to split us up again."

"Don't want that," Basta chuckled. Releasing his hold on me, we both walked across the village square from Capricorn's church to Capricorn's house. Glancing up at the third story side window, I saw Meggie peeking out. No doubt she was confused by now. Besides myself, Meggie was the only person in the village to know the truth, that I had escaped, that Olivia was gone, and this entire memory of me remaining loyally by Basta's side searching for Silvertongue was nothing more than false memories. A complex weave of visual, emotional, and auditory memories that never occurred.

Snapping at a young black jacket when he attempted to stop me from entering, Basta pulled me into the house and ordered the teenager to switch posts with another young man across the cobblestone street. Climbing up the rickety wooden stairs I focused my mind on mission and reprimanded myself for almost falling into Basta's trap. When we stopped in front of the door, Basta had his black jacket unlock it. I knew he was embarrassed that Mortola and Capricorn had taken his keys away, they would only be returned to him by Flatnose (of all black jackets) if 'stopped slipping and became sharper.' The black jacket stated that the old man inside had been asking, almost to the point of demanding, Basta be in the room. Annoyed that some stranger would even dare try to order him around was making Basta so angry that a few soothing words from me barely soothed his anger.

"What do you want, old man?" Basta snapped when the guard opened the door. He glanced over at Meggie, "Here, little witch, Olivia has that tin soldier you want so badly. I'd had thrown it on the fire, but nobody here listens to me these days."

When Basta reluctantly stepped inside the room, I walked past him and knelt down beside Meggie, "Hey," I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I saw Fenoglio's protective glare and when his gaze met mine it was cold. I knew my mind trick last night had influenced him as well.

Meggie returned my hug, her arms locked around my shoulders, "Toni, something strange happened last night," she whispered. She explained how Mo had sent her a note, of the gunshot she heard, and the bloody sweater the black jackets had found. "Then…All the sudden Fenoglio started to hate you and the blackjackets were talking like you've been here the entire time…and my necklace started to glow," she whispered. She pulled away and gently hugged the tin soldier and placed it into her pocket. She started to pull out the moon amulet but I quickly stopped her.

"Not now, Meggie," I whispered.

"Yes, a deal, I'm bored here!" I heard Fenoglio exclaim in dramatized boredom. "I'm a scribbler, as you so aptly put it, I need paper to live on much as other people need bread and wine and so forth. Bring me some paper, Basta, and I'll help you get those keys back. You remember – the keys that the magpie took away from you."

Basta took his knife and flicked it open, he stroked his thumb over the shiny silver blade. On the outside he was calm, cool, and collected but on the inside I could hear this thoughts shrieking. _The old man knows something. Anything to bring that old magpie down, anything!_

"How?" Basta finally asked as he cleaned under his fingernails with the tip of his blade.

Fenoglio, walking over to the shorter man, hunched over and said in a low tone of voice, "I'll write you a magic charm to put a hex on Mortola – a hex that will keep her in bed for weeks and give you time to show Capricorn you are the rightful keeper of the keys. Of course, that kind of charm doesn't work instantly, it needs time, but believe you me, when it does start to take effect," he raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'you know how bad it will be for her?'

Basta wrinkled his nose, "I've already tried spiders. And parsley and salt. The old woman's proof against them all. The only thing left is Olivia and I'm not willing to lose her to that old witch!"

Meggie looked over at me and I pulled her into another sideways hug, a quicker one and whispered, "Give me a minute." I rejoined Basta's side. He glanced at me as if wanting to have a say in this 'hex.' After all I had magic and if anyone recognized magic it would be the Moon Princess.

"Parsley and spiders!" Fenoglio chuckled, "What a fool you are, Basta! I'm not talking about children's magic. I mean the magic of the written word, the magic that ended Olivia's life."

I winced, wishing he hadn't mentioned that. Unlike Olivia, I couldn't travel back in time and undo what has been done. I had to ride out the consequences. Basta tensed beside me like a snake ready to strike but Fenoglio seemed prepared for that. As he should have been, he had written all about Basta and the Moon Princess's legendary love for each other.

"I made you and yourself out of words, Basta! You and Capricorn."

"You're a sorcerer!" Basta hissed in both hate and fear, he flinched and took a small step back. I placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking over at me I didn't let go.

"I'm here to protect you," I whispered, "His magic may be powerful but remember what he's empowered me with." I gave him a comforting smile. Basta, still unsettled, slightly eased but he still glared at Fenoglio as if afraid the man would suddenly sprout another head.

"You and the girl alike," Basta rasped, "You both ought to be burned like those accursed books, and her father, too!" He spat three times at Fenoglio's feet. I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Ah, spitting! What's that supposed to prevent? The evil eye? That notion of burning us isn't a very new idea, Basta, but then you never were fond of new ideas. But if you tried to harm me or the girl all it would take for me is to carve a few choice words into the wood and have Meggie read them aloud. Your wife would be ripped away from you in seconds!"

Basta's arms suddenly locked around me and I felt as if I were trapped in a vice, a satisfied look crept over Fenoglio's face. I glared at him and tried to ease into Basta's mind to calm him but his thoughts of losing Olivia again locked any outside influenced out.

"You're not touching her, old man! You forget, she's in the body of a woman born in this world of yours."

"And her life can still be taken with words," Fenoglio replied, "Well, are we in business or aren't we?"

Glancing down at Fenoglio's outstretched hand and glancing at the Tin soldier Meggie was now holding in her hand. "Very well, but I will check what you've been scribbling every day, understand?" He didn't reach for Fenoglio's hand but he did notice the old man's skeptical look. As if to prove his point Basta spat out, "I know one of the maids, she'll read it to me, so don't try any tricks, right?"

"Of course not!" Fenoglio said, looking like a choir boy. "Oh yes, and a pen would be a good idea, too. A black one, if possible."

Basta threw the writer a cold snarl over his shoulder and looked over at me. Now that his mind was finally calm I was able to slip a thought into his mind and picking up on it he exclaimed, "Stay here with the old man and the girl. You can cover with me if the Magpie comes along." He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

After a moment I sighed, "Thank God." I turned and opened my arms, Meggie flew into them once again. Her fingers curled into my jacket and I could feel her warm tears soaking into the fabric.

"Shh…it's okay," I whispered.

"Meggie, stay away from her," Fenoglio said harshly.

I glanced up, "It's okay, Signor Fenoglio, I'll explain in a moment." I looked back down at Meggie and gently stroked her back, holding her in a close embrace.

"They killed Mo, Mo's dead. I just know he is," Meggie sniffled.

I was so proud of her for remaining so brave and not crying in front of Basta. I knew that was a challenge.

"No, Meggie, Mo's not dead. It was a trick. I saw him last night running through an alley way. He's hurt a little on his side but he's very much alive."

"Really?!" Meggie's face lit up. "I knew the note was from him but after I got it I heard the gun shot and Flatnose…." She trailed off.

"Flatnose feeds on fear and sadness, Meggie." I replied, pulling away a little, squatting down I took her hands in mine. "If your father were dead, Basta wouldn't have spoken of burning him."

Meggie paused and nodded. "My moon necklace started to glow last night," she pulled the chain and the silver crescent moon out from under her shirt. "Fenoglio started to hate you and everyone in the village acts like you didn't leave with us!"

"That's because I protected you, Meggie." I smiled, "The amulet protects you from all types of magic so you know things others' don't." Holding the moon pendant, I leaned forward, "If there comes a time when you're in extreme danger and I'm not around, bring out the moon and it will protect you and it's magic will help you?"

"Nonsense, a trinket you gave the child to win her over!" Fenoglio glared harshly at me. Standing I walked towards him, he lifted his arm.

"Fenoglio! No!" Meggie protested, "She's good!"

"She only has you thinking that…" Fenoglio started before I was able to surprise him by gently tripping him when he took a step forward. I caught him and placed my fingertips on the sides of his temple. Shutting my eyes I began to pull last night's spell from his mind and gently pulled out his true memories. His eyes widened.

"Antonia! Antonia…." He muttered in sudden surprise. "I'm sorry…I thought…I don't know what I thought…." He frowned in confusion.

I didn't want to scare Meggie, if she knew I had died yesterday and returned she'd be so afraid. Poor thing would probably think she'd lose me again. Leaning forward, I whispered the past day's events and that Leta's spirit had awakened within me and together we are were the maiden.

"Oh…Oh dear…." Fenoglio sat down.

"What's wrong, Fenoglio?" Meggie looked up from hugging the tin soldier. She had been softly reassuring the toy that she would return him to his own world and until then she would protect him.

"Whatever it is, Meggie needs to know this part," I whispered.

"Remember the maiden I told you about, Meggie?"

"The one who help Mo get us out of here and stop Capricorn?" Meggie asked, glancing at us. I knew she didn't like us hiding anything from her, she was growing up fast and deserved to know the truth.

"She's awakened Meggie," Fenoglio said, "The Maiden of Legend Antonia."

"I know, the blackjackets say that and Capricorn said so the first day we were here," she shrugged.

"No, Meggie," I said softly before Fenoglio could continue. I knew what he was going to say, I knew my own story well. Kneeling down in front of her I explained, "Yesterday I was hurt badly and I almost died. But I'm alright, don't worry. Olivia's spirit returned to the Moon and another spirit inside me, the maiden named Leta, awakened. I used Leta's magic to trick Capricorn and his entire village into thinking I never left. The time's coming Meggie for Capricorn's downfall. On the last night of the waning crescent moon it will happen but it will take so much power…." I paused.

"What? What, Toni?" Meggie's eyes were wide and filled with fear. Exactly what I didn't want.

"Meggie, Capricorn and a friend of his…they can only be destroyed when the light destroys a special stone back in the Inkworld. The magic from this world will transfer over and destroy it but in order for it to be destroyed it will take all my magic. The evil dark of despair will be destroyed and balanced out by the darkness that brings the beauty of the stars and moonlight….But that is so powerful that is requires a sacrifice."

"NO!"

"Shh…Meggie," I whispered.

The door creaked open a little, "Everything okay in here?" The guard asked.

"It's fine, I wanted to see the tin soldier again and Meggie didn't want that. All's well," I assured him. After a long minute, he shut the door.

"Meggie, look at me," I whispered and pulled her close to me, "I don't know if I'll go with Leta. It may only be Leta whose life is lost not mine. I don't know."

"Still it could be you…." Meggie whispered, "I don't want you to do it." Turning, she looked at Fenoglio, "Change it! Fix it, please, Fenoglio!"

Fenoglio stared at Meggie, "I can't Meggie. Olivia's story comes not only from my words, but from words written in your world as well. It's…written in stone."

Meggie grabbed hold of me.

"But there is another part of the legend you don't know about, Antonia." Fenoglio stated as I held onto Meggie. I looked up at him as he continued, "Once the sacrifice is made you and one other person will be reborn and will have the life you've always dreamed of."

Basta returned at that exact moment with a large stack of white typing paper and a few black ink pens. He looked at me then at Meggie. "What's going on here?"

"Antonia, Basta, is ill because she's…," Fenoglio started.

Basta looked at me and before Fenoglio could say what I think he was about to say I exclaimed, "Pregnant. I have morning sickness, that's all." I shrugged.

Basta dropped the pens and paper on Fenoglio's desk abruptly and stared at me, his jaw opening. "B…Baby? You…Me? I'm…"

"Gonna be a daddy," I smiled, finishing for him. Before I could say another word, Basta's eyes rolled upwards and he fainted.

"Quickly, Meggie!" Fenoglio scribbled some words on a sheet of paper. "read this! Hurry now!"

Meggie read the words quickly, "…and from Basta and Antonia's marriage came the gift of new life. Though the pregnancy would sometimes be difficult, a healthy baby would be born."

Almost instantly I felt my stomach flip and I struggled not to throw up. I was officially two weeks pregnant. Not enough to have too many side effects yet but given time…I could only hope all this ended soon. I wasn't ready to be a mother…or was I? Glancing at Meggie, I knew my dream was to one day be a mother….But not like this. But it was just temporary.

Basta started to come around a few minutes later, as he did I whispered a hurried thank you to Fenoglio and Meggie. Fenoglio was writing something and tearing a sheet into nine separate pieces and spitting on each. He handed them to Basta, who was blinking and starting to sit up, still shocked.

I gathered up the small sheets of paper, making sure to keep my hands away from the spit, and helped Basta to his feet, as I handed him the strips I glanced at them. Fenoglio's writing was ornate cursive and written to the point I could barely make out a few words.

"Three where she sleeps, three where she eats, and three where she works," Fenoglio stated in an authoritative tone. "Then after three days, and three nights, the desired effect will set in. But should the accursed woman find even one of the notes, the magic will instantly turn against _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Basta glanced at the writer then held the notes away from him as if he were afraid they would suddenly bite his hand. I bit the inside of my mouth to avoid roaring in laughter.

"Best hide them where she won't find them!" Fenoglio turned and began leading Basta towards the door. I followed behind.

"If it doesn't work, old man, I will decorate your face to match Dustfinger's," Basta growled before slamming the door shut. He shook his head, "Imagine that! The sorcerer wants this magic to turn against me!"

"He is a sorcerer," I shrugged. "You know them, moody and hate their freedom stolen from them."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? How did the old man find out?" Basta looked at me as we climbed down the stairwell.

"I…became ill and had to use the bathroom," I replied with an impish shrug and implanted the false memory into the two house guards' minds. "He figured it out. He's old and he's been around a while, you know. I didn't want to tell you until the third week had passed so in case there was a miscarriage…."

"There will be no miscarriage," Basta wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "My luck is changing and the old Magpie will never find _these_!" He smiled, waving the notes around in the air. He spent the next few hours darting around the magpie while I served as lookout. He placed three notes between her box spring and mattress, three under the cushion of her chair where she sat in the kitchen, and three in the church where she sat when Capricorn wasn't calling for her. We completed our daily routine of keeping the other blackjackets on their toes, kept an eye out for Mo, and it wasn't until that evening that we heard more gunshots ring out. Once again, Mo had snuck into the village and the blackjackets figured out he wasn't dead. Cockerell had taken a shot at him and I knew poor Meggie was probably at wit's end. Between knowing my fate and possibly her father's fate.

That night, while Basta slept, I snuck outside into the night. The next night was the night my destiny as the maiden would be completed. I gazed up at the clear night, the millions of stars shined brightly down to Earth, a few twinkling at me, as if welcoming me into their grasp. Placing a hand over my mouth, I hunched over and a sob escaped me. Reality was finally setting in.

_I died the day before yesterday and come this time tomorrow night….I'll be dead._ My hopes, my dreams, everything I had hoped to return too shattered. I don't know how long I cried for, but I knew I cried until there were no tears left. Sniffling, I looked up at the sky, the stars still gazed down at me, more and more of them twinkling, as if offering words of comfort. The waning crescent moon was upside down and reminded me of a boat.

"Olivia," I whispered, "Please spare me! I know Fenoglio says I will have the life I will have always wanted, but please. I don't want to die. I have so much to live for, so much to do, so many dreams to make into reality! Please! If not for my sake then for Meggie's and for this baby's. If it means I must stay with Basta to live and raise this magical child then I will do it. Please…." I whispered. As if in reply, the moon turned a light shade of blue.

I snuck back into Basta's home shrugged out of my pants. I climbed into the bed beside him and this time, when his eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't fight. Instead, I cuddled into him and rested my head onto his small shoulder.

"You've been crying, what's the matter?" Basta looked at me in concern.

"I…I just miss my family a little, that's all. Homesickness, you know." I managed a small smile.

"After the Shadow comes into our world," he smiled, "We'll go to your home, we'll visit. After all, I'm sure your parents would like to know who the father of their grandchild is!" He kept his arms around me as we softly talked, I shared a little about my home but kept my life with my parents and the death of my brother secret. Instead, I spun tales. I didn't want Basta to know anything about the ones I loved, he didn't deserve that and inside, I felt Leta agree.

The next morning was busy, Basta had been ordered to take Meggie into Mortola's room but I was to remain in the kitchens to help the maids cook for tonight's celebration. Basta, learning of the gunshot last night, shared with Meggie that her father had attempted to visit her but had gotten away since Cockerell was "a terrible shot." It was almost evening when it happened. When the air began to crackle and my back began to tense. My hand traveled up over my heart and suddenly the fear of dying was irrelevant.

The Latin words suddenly whispered across my mind, _Quae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt – _What can harm you, can also help you. And I knew my mission, _Protegas et Deleas_ – protect and destroy. Protect the innocent lives of those in this world and of the ones I love and destroy the Mage's line and the Shadow.

I waited for Basta to return to the kitchens for me but instead Cockerell arrived, "You need to dress up in you finest clothing."

"Where's my husband?" I snapped.

"In the tombs, where the idiot belongs," Cockerell replied as he offered me his arm. "You and I will be wed tonight since Basta's been proven incompetent. He got himself trapped in there and he will be given as sacrifice to the Shadow along with the fat old woman and the mute maid."

I stared at him for a moment and nodded. No, none of those three would be sacrificed. Tonight, all of Capricorn's evil, his henchmen, and his precious shadow would meet their end. As the night wore on I continued to lose grips on my current situation…I began to lose my thoughts…and soon the Maiden took complete control.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A sliver of moon<strong>

…**yet a maiden…**

**In the night sky"**

**-Karen Ethseldattar-**


	13. Basta's Despair & The Maiden's Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Princess Olivia, Antonia, and Christopher. Eddie Fletcher belonged to himself. His photograph can be found under "Links mentioned in stories." He looks the way I currently see Basta. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>All day I keep from falling apart<br>But at night when the sky gets dark…  
>Tears from the moon<br>Fall down like rain  
>I reach for you<br>I reach in vain…"**

**-"Tears from the Moon" by Sinead O'Connor, (feat Conjure One)-**

_ Time felt as if it had frozen, his heart felt as if Flatnose had plunged a dagger through it and still, somehow, it continued to beat. Staring at the air where Olivia once laid his arms, Basta released another choked sob. One moment her lifeless body, as limp as a ragdoll and as pale as the moonlight, had been lying there. Her silver eyes staring into his dark ones, as if searching for some type of light, some sort of goodness or hope, before she took her last breath of life. _

_ "Olivia…." He whispered, disbelief filled him as her words echoed in his mind 'you will know me by the last tear I cried.' "Olivia…" he chanted her name, as if it were a prayer to keep evil spirits away. Crossing his arms around his stomach he leaned forward and howled in pain. Above him the full moon continued to give its magnificent glow and as he cried in turmoil he felt it. Like tiny warm stars dotting his back. Looking up, he was surprised to find white sparkly flurries that almost resembled snowflakes except for the fact they were glowing and disintegrated before they reached the ground around him. The moon was _crying_. Or, at least, the tears of its people were falling from the planet perhaps. He wasn't sure which._

_ "Marama…." He rasped, "Marama….Please…." he begged. Hoping for some type of relief, hoping for some sort of comfort from Olivia's father. His only response was the tears from the moon. The same tears he shed for the woman he loved. _

_ He wasn't certain of how many hours had passed before he slowly climbed to his feet, his legs wobbly and reminding him of those whispering trees that could bend their limbs at will. The crickets chirped in the distance, somewhere a night bird sang its eerie song, and the moon continued to cry for its lost Princess._

_ Returning to the fortress, Basta stumbled into his bedroom door. He had ignored the glances and stares from the other men and the maids. Capricorn had simply raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. As was to be expected and that hurt. How many times had Olivia told him 'Capricorn is not a good man, his heart is black.' But how could Basta believe that when Capricorn had taken him in under his wing when he was just a lad? When he had become a father to him, cared for him, showed him respect, mercy, and treated him with the respect due to him and taught him to be something greater than some orphan extorting money from poor flea ridden merchants in the market place? _

_ Capricorn would always be there for him, he would never truly abandon him….Olivia was wrong. She had to be. Anything else was unacceptable…._

* * *

><p>How? How the hell had he ended up here? How?<p>

The question repeated itself like a song in his mind, like one of this world's catchy tunes he had heard on the radio that kept wandering through his mind as if attempting to hypnotize him with its alluring beats and energetic words. Fingers squeezing the bars, Basta's breath was stuck in the base of his throat making it difficult to breathe. Flatnose had not freed him; no matter how often Basta shouted at him, the giant would just retort 'free yourself.' Like the look he got when seeing someone squirm in terror when he was about to kill them, Flatnose enjoyed seeing Basta's despair and Basta realized that.

He kneeled down in the crypt, his forehead leaning against the cold flat metal bars. Capricorn hadn't ordered his men to release him. But…why not? How he could not?! Wasn't Basta just more than one of his men? A son? A man he confided in and respected. He had always treated him fairly before and as an equal with the understanding that Basta would forever serve him. Hadn't he more than proved his loyalty to Capricorn? Why his father figure turning his back on him now?

Cockerell had told the old fat woman and the maid earlier it was because had failed Capricorn one too many times. First for letting Silvertongue go then for letting Dustfinger escape. He knew there was another reason…one that had been…how did people in this world term a problem like this? An elephant in the room. Weird saying. Who would have an elephant in their home? People in this world were insane, Basta had figured that out the night Silvertongue read he and Capricorn and Dirty Fingers into this world. Basta refused to surrender Olivia over to Capricorn.

His fingers bit into the metal grating more, to the point he felt a small trickle of blood escape from his palm. He didn't care, the pain of the cold bite of the metal was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Capricorn had told him all those years ago, when they first arrived in this world, _"If Olivia does return, Basta, you are to give her to me this time. I'll allow you to be with her to a certain extent but her power must be controlled by me. If you fail me, there will be consequences."_

This…this cold hell he was trapped in now was the consequence. In the cell beside him the old woman and the mute maid were talking, well the old fat woman was doing the talking and Resa was writing. Hoping for a moment of relief between despair of knowing Capricorn was completely disappointed in him, knowing he was going to die for a reason he didn't completely understand (he was completely devoted to Capricorn, couldn't everyone see that?), recognizing the fact tonight would be the last night he'd ever set eyes on his beautiful wife again….It was too much. Just all too much. For once he had everything he had ever wanted: To be proudly serving Capricorn, leading the blackjackets, the woman he loved had returned to him as promised, and now she was pregnant with their child. But as soon as that damned fire eater had taken Silvertongue, the old crone, and that witch of a girl from the village over two weeks ago his life had been cursed. Even more so when that old magician entered the village.

"Meggie is growing up like a weed, Resa. You'd be so proud of your daughter, she's standing up to Capricorn and his men. And she's so smart, like you and Mortimer. She reads like an angel and it seems we can never keep her in a healthy supply of books," the old woman whispered.

Basta moved slightly closer to the other cell. Was he hearing right? Resa, the mute maid, was Silvertongue's wife and that witch's mother?! Could that really be true? Capricorn would love to learn that information; maybe it would be what he needed to prove to his father figure he was completely loyal to him – to the point of sacrifice. He paused and thought about it for a moment, the witch girl was pretty and it was obvious she was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up. She'd have men trailing after her like no tomorrow. Just like her mother. How many times had Basta approached Resa in hopes to win her affections? He had been convinced that Olivia was gone from him forever.

Daring to glance over at the two women, he wished he knew what Resa was writing. She seemed to be asking continuous questions about Silvertongue and her daughter. Elinor whispered something so softly Basta couldn't hear it. He cursed at the two women…until he heard Antonia's name mentioned.

"She's such a brave girl. When she escaped with Mo, Meggie, and I…she kept me sane. She protected me when I knew she was terrified of falling back into Basta's grasp."

What? What was that old woman talking about?! 'Antonia' had never left the village with _them_. She had been by Basta's side the entire time he was searching for their escaped prisoners. Something prickled in the back of his mind, almost like a memory of a bad dream. He saw a quick flash of Olivia standing before him, her eyes dark and unfamiliar, she was aiming a glowing silver bow at him and shooting an arrow through his heart….For a moment he froze in terror but shook his head. Olivia loved him, she'd never harm him. It was a crazy thought just as the old woman's stories were insane. Resa, even didn't buy it since she kept shaking her head each time the old woman insisted Antonia escaped with them.

He relaxed his grip on the bars slightly when Cockerell led several blackjackets into the cells and swung open the cage doors. "You're a prisoner, Basta," Cockerell snickered when Basta began to move out of the cage of his own free will. "Capricorn's tired of your screw ups. I bet you'll be giving the Shadow all sorts of hell before it devours you. But look on the good side. I'm marrying your wife tonight so she won't have long to grieve your death."

The despair momentarily forgotten, Basta lunged forward at his former friend and attempted to get his hands locked around Cockerell's thin neck, "You're not touching a hair on her head! Olivia's my wife! We loved each other a lot longer than you ever knew her. She returned to me!"

"Sure she did," Cockerell snorted when four blackjackets had Basta restrained. One had hold of each of his arms while the other two pinned back his shoulders. Helpless. For once his in his life, he, Basta was helpless. Pinned down like a rat stuck in a trap gasping for its few breaths of life. How did it come to this?

"She returned with that damned Maiden to destroy us all and the fact you didn't follow Capricorn's orders got you in more trouble than anything else," Cockerell snarled. "The woman was to be put to death." He gave a sudden cruel smile, "And if she doesn't surrender her magic to Capricorn tonight, then I guess she'll be joining you in the shadow's stomach. Too bad for that kid you have on the way though," he shrugged and turned.

Snarling and cursing, Basta tried to escape his captors' grips. But none of his former men showed him any of the respect they had before. No one listened to him. A few times the old woman snapped at the men guarding her and Resa as they were led to the former kennel in front of the large field just above the small pond. As they walked past the pond he dared to glance at it and another pain stung his heart. _Olivia I tried._ Once again, she was lost to him forever, and now so was Capricorn. What was there left for him?

Nothing.

Shoulders slumping he gave up his struggles and fell into a dark hole of despair. Flatnose met them at the front door of the kennel and swung the large metal cage door open.

"In ya go, where you put those damned dogs of yours," the giant smirked and kicked Basta in the behind, sending him stumbling into the cage. He walked to the darkest corner he could find and crouched down in the corner. He watched as the old woman grasped the outside bars and observed how hard she struggled to remain from entering the cage. Her fight was useless as she was simply shoved in. She and the mute maid sat on a wooden bench along the other side of the cage and remained there.

In the sunset, Basta stared down at his dark suntanned hands. His skin tone had been a natural olive color and was darker thanks to the bright sunlight. But Olivia had seemed to like that and he had no problem with it, if anything he just looked handsome. Some people told him his face was like a fox's, wide around the forehead and cheeks and becoming thinner and ending a sharp point at the chin. His eyes were black, as his father's had been, his hair he wore combed back. It was greasy from few washings but he didn't see the big deal people in this world had with extreme hygiene. When Olivia had first entered the village she wanted showers every time he turned around, it made her smell good, but he didn't see the purpose of getting clean when she'd be dirty again in a matter of hours. He glanced down at his arms, although they were thin they were muscular and his veins did pop out from under the skin. He had once been told that he was thin and wiry like a boy and was often compared to a dead man in this world, some guy named 'Eddie Fletcher' of the Purple Gang.

He continued listening to the woman whisper things about Mortimer and Meggie. Though she shied away from telling more about Olivia's fake escape with them she did share other things she knew that he had never known and it made his heart break. Funny, he didn't think his heart could ever break again.

In this life, he learned, Olivia had a little brother who had drowned as a young toddler. She blamed herself for his death as did her parents. She was sent to live with her aunt and uncle when her parents moved to America. She had been in love twice before and for a moment jealousy made him twinge and wish he had his knife to kill the two men before him. One, he learned, had been one of her former classmates who was a "nerd" whatever that was. The other one she had been engaged to marry until she called it off when she learned her oh-so-darling-fiancé had a secret relationship - of a very intimate kind – with an old friend of theirs. She had an associates degree and at the time Basta found her she was spending a few days with Silvertongue and his family before leaving to America. Good luck had found him that day when he saw her in the library with Silvertongue, a few days longer and Olivia would have never awakened.

Maybe, just maybe though, that would have been best. For him. For her. She wouldn't have to live with the knowledge she was going to be married to one of the men who was helping to feed her husband to the Shadow. _Give Capricorn your power, Olivia, so you can live._ He thought to himself. After a few hours, the blackjackets began to appear and large stadium lights turned on with loud clunks around the arena.

Basta looked up at the sound of footsteps. The witch girl was being led with the old man to the stage built in middle of the field, she was wearing a long white gown with a high collar. His nose wrinkled, he had to admit, that thing was ugly. His gaze only lit up for a few seconds when Capricorn paused in front of the door. Basta stared up at him. _Capricorn forgive me! I didn't mean to fail you, I wasn't try to defy you, please! Just one more chance! Just one and I'll prove myself to you!_

Capricorn though, simply continued on after a minute without glancing back. Basta's heart shattered. After all these years of being so loyal…Capricorn hated him and practically ignored him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting, cursing, and demanding another chance. To keep himself from threatening Cockerell and placing Olivia in danger. At the mere mention of Olivia he glanced up again and found her standing in front of the cage.

"Olivia…" he whispered. She looked at him and he flinched. Something was wrong. The woman standing before him was _not_ the woman he loved. She was dressed in Olivia's gown, the white flowing silky dress that began at the base of her shoulders, traveled downwards in a curving V and showed enough of her chest to be enticing yet enough to be innocently beautiful. The gown remained tight around her midsection and was slit at the hips where the fabric continued downwards and draped just below her ankles. Her legs were encased in tight black pants and she wore pearly black boots. Around her forehead a band of gleaming white pearls held a large silver moon, her tiara crowning her as Crown Princess of the Moon People.

By all means. This was Olivia…on the outside. But in the eyes…she was a stranger. Someone Basta had never met before. Her eyes were dark and the only emotions he could see in them were determination, a vow of revenge, and concern. But he wasn't sure if any of that concern was for him or the two women locked in the cage with him.

_"Et nunc absolvo vos interfectionis, Basta…nam Olivia." _ (I release you from my curse, Basta…for Olivia.) The woman whispered. She flicked her hand behind her skirt quickly, turned and continued following the other blackjacket.

What had she just said? His legs began to wobble like rubber and the top of his mind began prickling, almost as if he had a mosquito bite on the top of his brain. The prickles went from annoying to almost painful and his vision momentarily blacked out. When it returned his memories returned like the ocean bringing in its tides. He saw Olivia struggling with her present incarnation to be with him, he woke up in bed when the guard raised the village sirens alerting everyone the prisoners had escaped and his wife was missing. He remembered chasing after the old woman's car in the delivery van. He remembered hoping she was safe.

He remembered finding her walking out of that hovel with the others, happy to free from him. He remembered her pulling out rope so the kid from that Tales of a Thousand and One Nights book could tie him up with Dustfinger. He remembered her looking down at him and reading his mind. He recalled her fighting him at both the hotel and the old man's apartment. He recalled Capricorn stealing Olivia's soul….Olivia was dead. Truly gone. He choked on that memory. The flashback of Flatnose carrying in her cold limp body and laying it on his bed for the final goodbyes sent him falling onto his rear end. When the old woman snapped at him to stop staring at Capricorn like he was a lifeline and asked where all his choicest threats had gone…Basta just shrugged. What use were threats when Olivia was truly dead this time and Capricorn hated him? There was nothing left to live for. The baby was his, true, but it wasn't Olivia's. No. It belonged to the stranger residing in her body.

Then he recalled this stranger shooting him with the heart with a glowing arrow. Wiping the back of his hand over his eyes he forced himself to stop crying, he would not show these two women any tears. The old woman would enjoy that way too much.

The witch girl began to read and her words were spoken the village suddenly caught fire, glowing brightly in the night. Basta looked up and looked out. Standing behind Capricorn, Cockerell was whispering to a few blackjackets and was probably assuring Capricorn the fire would be promptly dealt with. He limped off in a rush as the witch girl continued to read. It was at this moment he saw Antonia's dress begin changing shape and when she looked up at him her eyes were glowing _purple._

He felt as if a truck had just hit him as he flashed back to all those years ago…

_"One day I will return and I will bestow upon you gifts to show your true ugliness, to show the evil and hate locked within your hearts! Each of you will receive a gift from me that remind you of your actions today and of each time you harmed an innocent soul. May you be warned. One day a maiden with a pure heart will appear in your lives and if you are not willing to turn away from the darkness she will end your wickedness once and for all. This above all I vow! May be it known on Earth and the Moon you are cursed men….When I return, you will know me by the last tear I cried."_

"The maiden," Basta whispered and pressed his back to the wall. Capricorn and the others were beginning to notice a shift as well as the others were released from the Maiden's trickery magic that had them all convinced she was a loyal follower of Capricorn. But no one dared to say a word as the shadow began to form. And as the mass of blackness began to stand, its giant form towering over each person, Capricorn spoke to it and gestured to the cage, indicating there were gifts for it.

Basta swallowed. This was it. Until he heard the witch girl begin reading words that he knew weren't part of their story. The shadow feeling guilty, wanting to end others' evil including its own, and wanting to end Capricorn. _NO!_ But he stopped himself. Why should he stand to defend Capricorn? Capricorn didn't stop to defend him. No. He would sit here. He would remain quietly as Capricorn carried out his own end….Basta paused, was the maiden Olivia's reincarnation or was it the witch girl?

Leaning forward, as the old woman and the mute maid were doing, he looked through the bars. Olivia's reincarnate was repeating the words with the witch girl and after a moment he realized the witch girl may have been saying the words but _the words had no power of their own._ The magic was coming from the Maiden. The maiden of legend.

Olivia's dress had vanished and the maiden was fully formed. From her dark purple tunic, to her dark turquoise pants tucked into brown leather boots, a dark blue hooded cape draped around her shoulders and clasped shut by a glowing black upside down crescent moon amulet, and brown gloves. Her skin was darker than Olivia's, her cheeks a pale rosy pink. Her hair red on top and black on bottom, symbolic, he assumed, of fires on burning coals as if the fire were a reflection of the secret light the darkness held within its grasp. Her eyes appeared to be dark but he wasn't certain from this distance.

Suddenly Silvertongue's daughter looked behind her and screamed but the Maiden assured her no harm and coaxed her to continue reading. Basta couldn't understand her words from this distance but he heard kindness in her tone. The maiden held her hand up in front of her and her gleaming silver-white and golden bow appeared in her hand. Raising it, she aimed at the shadow's heart and fired an arrow. As the child continued reading, the Shadow bent towards her, threatening to swallow her up, but instead it came roaring down upon Capricorn and the village. Capricorn fell to his knees, his hand reaching up to his throat. He was soon sprawled in front of his throne like chair.

Just when he thought it was all over, Basta watched as the men from his world vanished into thin air. Cockerell, Flatnose, Fulvio, and so many others. The other men, along with the women, escaped as magical creatures began to flood the abandoned village. Just as the girl stopped reading the shadow fell to its knees. Basta saw the girl scream and watched as Silvertongue – who was obviously very much alive – run out with the fire eater and the Mideastern boy. Silvertongue picked up his daughter and ran away from the platform as the girl shouted the final line and Capricorn released his final breath of life. The curse…was complete. Capricorn and his men, except for Basta and those from this world, were dead.

_But he was alive._ Olivia had sworn to him no harm would come to him. Ever. That tear he had been struggling to contain finally fell from his eye. Just as it fell to the floor the shadow collapsed on top of the maiden. Who stood in place, staring up at it, her eyes filled with determination, her bow raised.

Basta heard the maiden's last words as the creature's inky blackness began to surround her and an eerie purple light began glowing…as if a star were stuck within the creature's heart.

_"Hoc est finis tuus malo, Umbra! Reditum vos chaos ubi est et in corde et mente omnius populus! Ad latus, quod debet esse in tenebris!" _(This is the end of you evil, Shadow! Return your chaos to where it belongs, in the hearts and minds of all people! To their dark sides that must be free!")

Olivia. Basta's eyes widened, if the Maiden died did that mean that any connection she had to Olivia would be gone as well?!

"WAIT! NO!" By the time Silvertongue, his daughter, the fire eater, and the child reached the cage it was too late. The shadow had vanished, taking the Maiden of Legend along with him. When it had vanished a lightshow he was sure the two women were impressed by filled the night sky, colors of purple, yellow, pink, blue, green, and so many more waved across the sky as if working with the stars to create a brilliant light show. Then the lights descended like tears and sprinkled upon the Earth. The same thing that had happened in the Inkworld upon Olivia's death.

Basta collapsed. He wasn't sure what had happened after that but he remembered holding Resa's neck, threatening to kill her, and finally pushing her aside and running past Silvertongue's daughter and into the night. Following the magpie.

Yes, his heart raced, his lungs ached, he was alive. His legs hurt, his feet were on fire, and his heart was broken. He was almost to the road where they had found the old woman's car all those nights ago when he fell onto his knees at the sight before him. His breath caught in his throat…

"Olivia?" He whispered, was he seeing things?

All the nights creatures had gone silent. As if they too knew this moment was a miracle unto itself. Reflecting the pale glow of the moonlight, Princess Olivia stood in middle of the road. She was transparent, her long silver hair flowing down her waist and swaying back and forth as she walked towards him. She knelt down beside him, her warm hand passing through his own.

_"Basta,"_ she smiled, her silver eyes with their golden flecks stared into his own. His heart, broken and unsure, almost seemed lost to him.

"It…Can't…Be. I lost you again…."

_"Only for a short time, my love."_ She smiled at him. _"The maiden told me I could bring one person with me and my father is offering me another chance at life. I want you as that person, Basta. I want you to come with me this time so we can be together."_

Basta stared at her, "I don't want to die. You could be a white lady singing for me to come join the dead now," he rasped and pulled away in fear.

Olivia stared at him and the hurt in her eyes let him know that she was not a White Lady, she was not singing for his soul.

_"We won't die, Basta. Parts of our lives will….But we won't….Please….Let us have the chance we didn't have before."_

"But that maiden and your reincarnate hate me."

_"My reincarnate feared you, the maiden disliked you but she did not hate you. The maiden is my dark side, Basta. Leta, the hidden light in darkness. She is part of me, as Antonia is. We can have another chance. Me as a complete person. We can be together."_

Basta looked into her transparent eyes and thought about it for a long moment. Did he really want to remember almost dying? Did he want to remember Capricorn turning his back on him and leaving him for dead? Did he want to remember Olivia dying in his arms not once but twice?

No.

He wanted another chance. A chance with her where they could be free to love one another. Maybe he wasn't the best person ever. But deserved to be with her!

"Yes. I'll go with you."


	14. Epilogue: Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters, they belong to Cornelia Funke. I own Princess Olivia, Antonia, and Christopher. **

**(A/N: Thank you to each person whose waited very patiently for this story to end. :) I know it's been a long wait and I apologize. Thank you all so much! You're the best.) **

* * *

><p>"<strong>A woman, scarcely more than a shadow, was dancing on the moon's nose – and suddenly the moon smiled."<strong>

**-Inkheart by Cornlia Funke, p. 152-**

How? How it had almost been half a year since Mo had been kidnapped by Capricorn and his men? Today was the eleventh month anniversary of the death of Capricorn, his men, and the Shadow….And….Toni.

Meggie, Mo, Resa, and Darius had moved in with Elinor, who was slowly rebuilding her book collection. Now, here she was sitting on the window seat that Toni had been sitting on almost a year ago when Meggie had wanted to know why she and Mo were always running. Always on the move. Why a book was so important.

Sniffling, Meggie's tears clouded her vision of the sunny bright day outside. Fenoglio had gone missing that day elven months ago too. Mo believed he was inside of Inkheart and very happy inside the world he had created. Meggie had to agree. But it wasn't fair the Toni had to be killed with all the village's evil. Everyone in the house missed Toni, but Meggie….Meggie felt as if she had lost her big sister. In a way she had. Toni may have been their neighbor but she had been adopted into their family and having her gone was leaving a huge hole.

When Toni's aunt and uncle learned of their niece's untimely passing they had been crushed. They paid for a memorial service. All Mo told them was they had been swimming and a storm had crept up. Toni had been washed out to sea and was never seen or heard from again, she was assumed dead. If only the FairHearts knew the truth.

"They'd never believe it, Meggie. Would you if Capricorn hadn't taken me?" Mo had asked her different times.

Meggie's mother wrote stories about the Inkworld and explained the wonder, magic, and beauty of it. The stories helped to take Meggie's mind off what they had lost and remind her of what they had gained. One night a few months ago though, Meggie swore she saw Basta's face outside of her window, peering in at her with a snarl. Terrified, she couldn't sleep that night so she tried to write her own book.

Looking up from the book she was now cradling in her arms, Meggie looked at the picture that Elinor had placed on the top shelf of her new library. The largest picture was a group photo that Dustfinger had taken of them the night they arrived at Elinor's house all those months ago, Meggie wanted it so she could show the few friends she had back at home. Toni had wanted it too so she could frame it. Right beside that picture was a portrait of Antonia. Toni's aunt and uncle and had given it to Meggie to keep because they knew how close the two had been.

"I don't usually keep pictures of people I barely know in my library….or pictures in here at all," Elinor had stated when she placed the picture on the top shelf, "But these two are special. I'm sure Toni wouldn't mind guarding my books. Perhaps she reads them at night when we're all asleep?"

"I hope she does, Elinor." Mo had replied sadly.

The doorbell rang and Meggie wiped her tears and placed her book down on the cushion of her window seat. Elinor was walking out of her bedroom, finishing tying her scarf around her head, and muttering how she was tired of people not realizing her sign 'private property' was there for a reason. Mo, Resa, and Darius followed Elinor and Meggie joined. She was unsure why she felt so compelled to that door. Mo even looked like he didn't know why they were all gathering around. It was as if…they….were being _pulled_.

"Why you are all flocking to the door like this?" Elinor asked before she opened the door a small way. Meggie didn't know what she had seen, but she quickly shut it, a trembling hand over her mouth.

"Elinor, what's wrong?" Mo asked

Elinor shook her hand, "It can't be….It just can't be!" She unchained the door and swung it open and Meggie froze, as if frozen.

On the doorstep stood a short woman with fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark purple jacket, denim jeans, and sneakers. In her arms she held a tiny newborn baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. Meggie stared. Toni.

"Hi, I am so sorry to be bothering you all," Toni smiled at them, "Our car broke down just around the bend and it's so cold outside. It's going to take a tow truck around three hours to get here. If it's not an inconvenience, could we sit on your doorstep for a while?"

"N…Nonsense!" Elinor stammered, "It's no inconvenience…." She paused, "Do you…remember me?"

Toni stared at the group for a long minute, "I….I don't think so…." She began edging away, as if afraid.

"No, no, we just asked," Mo exclaimed quickly, "Because you look like a close friend of ours that went missing a few months ago."

Toni's shoulders relaxed, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your friend." She turned, "Basta it's okay!"

Elinor's face went pale and she began to shut the door and Mo had pushed Resa and Meggie behind him. Terrified, Meggie looked out from behind her father and almost giggled after seeing the man walking towards them. Basta was still the same height and build the foxy face. Only his black hair was clean, a little shorter, and he was wearing a pinstripe black suit. In his hand was clenched a briefcase. Basta's face was red.

"I've tried everything," he rasped, "I've tried checking the engine, the spark plugs…..Nothing," he shook his head. "We have plenty of gas…"

"Basta," Toni said softly and nodded her head towards Elinor.

Meggie swallowed as Elinor backed away a little in terror.

Basta looked up at them and studied each of their faces and Meggie expected him to whip out his knife at any moment. She expected this entire thing to be some kind of…trick. Some cruel trick! Basta had found someone who looked like Toni and was using her to get inside! Mo must have been thinking the same thing because he kept an iron grip on Meggie's shoulder.

Meggie was amazed when Basta didn't recognize them. Instead he smiled and reached out his hand to Elinor, "Basta Marama," he greeted, "Criminal Defense Attorney. You don't mind our intrusion?"

Elinor seemed lost for words, they all were. Her mouth kept opening and shutting and she stared at Basta. Meggie knew she expected him to say something mean, threatning, or vicious. But he instead he stood there, hand extended.

"You're…not intruding at all," Elinor replied as she shook his hand. Meggie was surprised to see Basta's grip was gentle. He put his hand on the small of Toni's back and lead her inside the large house.

"This is my wife," Basta smiled proudly, "Antonia Marama and our son, Christopher." He reached into his pocket a moment later and Meggie was about to tell Toni to get away. There was no fear on Toni's face, instead she moved the baby onto her other shoulder and whispered a few words to him. The small infant made a few noises and his brown eyes opened for a minute and looked at Meggie. Meggie smiled at him a little before her gaze returned to Basta….He had pulled out a cell phone and was talking to another lawyer about a case!

Toni and Basta had no idea of who they were and didn't recognize Meggie and her family. Part of Meggie was glad but part of her was crushed. She had just gotten Toni back and she felt like she had lost her all over again.

"This is a beautiful home," Toni smiled as Resa shut the library door, making sure that Basta or Toni didn't enter.

"Thank you," Elinor smiled. "Unfortunately we had a fire a few months ago and I lost many of books…."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Toni frowned. "That must have been devastating. Books are like old friends to lose them in any way, especially that one, must be so hard. My husband's firm owns a large library in the next town over if you ever want to visit."

"How long have you two been married?" Mo asked.

"A little over a year, give or take," Toni smiled. "I love him but I don't like his profession or his clients." She looked angered for a moment, "We were about to get divorced almost 11 months ago until we were in a car accident. We both survived. The doctors said I should have been dead….It was as if a giant body slammed into me. When I woke up a few months later I found myself pregnant and it was a miracle this little boy survived," she smiled. "We named him Christopher after my little brother, he passed away when I was little, and after St. Christopher. He's our miracle baby, aren't you, sweetie?"

The baby raised his hand towards Meggie.

Toni chuckled, "I think he likes you."

"He's cute," Meggie smiled. "Do you like the moon?"

Basta was hanging up his phone and he glanced up, "Does she? She's obsessed with the moon. Always taking pictures. Christopher's nursery has a moon nightlight in it. But we're both rather obsessed, we met two years ago in the mythology section of a library. We've had our rocky points but I think we're doing okay." He looked to Toni as if for reassurance.

"We're doing very good," she smiled and kissed the side of his cheek. She paused and looked at Meggie, Mo, Elinor, Darius (who was hiding behind Mo) and Resa for a long moment. "I just had the strangest feeling….Like….We've met before. How strange….."

"Who knows," Mo shrugged, "Maybe in another life we did?"

"Possibly," Basta agreed. The couple remained at Elinor's until late in the afternoon when the tow truck arrived with a rental car. Transferring Christopher's diaper bag into it and luggage, Toni gave Meggie her home phone number and e-mail address. She invited her and her family over to their home, which was about two hours away, any time they wanted.

"Mo," Meggie looked up at her father after Basta and Toni left.

"Yes, Meggie?"

"How come they didn't remember anything and….They didn't know us?"

"They did know us," Elinor smiled as Resa hugged Meggie close. "Toni herself said she felt she knew us from before somehow. Thank goodness Basta didn't remember us! But good Lord! A criminal defense attorney! The man couldn't read let alone write a year ago! What on Earth did happen I wonder?"

Resa wrote on a note and handed it to Mo. He read it aloud, "There was a legend in the Inkworld that when Capricorn died the Maiden and the Moon Princess's father would give the Princess Olivia and one other person a second chance at life. A reincarnation similar to being reborn. Their memories of their former lives lost to them forever and a new life awaits that somewhat mirrors their old ones. They were reborn in the moonlight, that's all."


End file.
